Fatal Attraction
by DarknessBloodAngel
Summary: You've heard of an Instant attractions, where two lovers are joined from a simple look in each others eyes, but what about Fatal Attractions? Like between a ten-thousand year old vampire and a teenaged vampire hunter. Some not so descriptive M rated chapters. Contains slash, if you don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey Jarry fans! It's me DBA with another Jarry FF, I swear I'm getting hooked with them, and ideas are literally buzzing around in my head. I mean, I have to take a notebook around with me, and the minute I have an idea, it goes right to the page, and I decide if I like it or not. It's all very fun.**

**Anyway... this story is supernatural *gasp!* and involves a vampire and a vampire hunter. That's all I'm gonna say so far. Read on, and if I get 5 reviews, I'll update.**

**Warnings/things you need to know: **

**1. Story is in Jerry's POV, he may be OOC, but please excuse that.**

**2. Jack is a dominant-type vampire. ;)**

**3. May get M rated in some chapters.**

**4. Future chapters may include torture (some mildly M rated stuff)**

**5. Remember to review.**

**6. Oh yeah, and if any of you want OC's in this story, review with their name, gender, all the basic stuff, and I'll see if I can fit it into the story, but please don't be offended if I happen to kill one of your characters.**

**Shall we say 5+ reviews? And I'll start writing the next chapter.**

**V****vv****V**

~Kickin' it~

A wicked laugh broke the silence of the night.

I turned abruptly, brushing against the thicket of bushes. I knew I would be discovered any moment. I clenched my fists and moved further into the bushes. There was no doubt in my mind that the vampire I was hunting would kill me without a second glance if she saw me. Kim Crawford was a newborn, she hadn't even aged a year. But it was in a vampire's nature to kill any opposing threat, in this case: Me.

I'd become a hunter when I was ten years old. My parents didn't know anything about it. All the hunters are recruited in secret. Our latest one, Milton Krupnick only lasted five days, because of a stupid mistake he made. He let a vampire drink his blood. No vampire would be able to resist a hunters blood, Milton knew that, and tried to lure the vampire over to him, but the vampire was crafty and killed him.

Oddly enough, the vampire didn't drain Milton dry like Rudy (the head hunter) had thought. Milton had, had his neck snapped. We both suspected it was the work of an older vampire, seeing as they have better control over their bloodlust than the younger ones. That was why I had to be careful, but I was also lucky, because it was easier to wound a newborn vampire. The pain got to them quick enough.

I froze as I heard another rustle of bushes.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts, pulled a stake from my belt, and moved completely out into the open. It was risky, but I was experienced enough. I heard the sound of high heels reverbrating through the silent night. I spun around in the direction they were coming from, and saw a blonde girl walking towards me. Kim. I darted behind a tree, shimmed up it, and held the stake above my head. Waiting to throw it.

Just like I predicted, Kim walked right under the tree. I had to time it right, I couldn't risk injuring her, and then getting attacked, or alerting her mate if she had one. I waited a few more moments, and then hurled the stake downwards. It hit her with precision, embedding itself in her back. I jumped down the tree just as Kim fell to the ground, hissing in pain.

Her upper lip curled back just enough to hiss at me and reveal her fangs, but it wouldn't do her any good. Her body greyed and she fell to the floor. Dead. I picked up her body and pulled it into the woods. I then began throwing large branches together in a pile. After they became a mound, I put Kim's body on the top, and pulled my stake out of her chest.

I got my lighter out of my pocket and flicked it on, and threw it over Kim's body. The flame ignited the branches, and engulfed her body. I watched as the smoke drifted up into the air. I had to be sure Kim's body had burnt, because if someone discovered the body, and a Medical Examiner saw it, they'd know something was up immeadiately.

Vampires have different blood cells to humans, they have no white cells at all, seeing as they can't get sick from anything except a werewolf bite. Hunters have less white cells than a human, but a doctor wouldn't notice unless they looked _really _closely.

As Kim's body turned to ash, I started to make my way back to my house, no doubt Rudy would be waiting for me. That was another thing I never understood, why not just meet somewhere secluded? I knew he was either coming to congratulate me, or send me on my next hunt, and knowing my luck, it would be my next hunt.

~Kickin' it~

(_One hour later_)

I tossed my bag on the table and plopped down on the hard wood chair. Ignoring the urge to climb straight into my bed. Rudy hadn't gotten here yet, so to pass the time, I unzipped my bag and studied my stakes. They were all blunt, and needed to be sharpened.

I grabbed my knife off the side and began sharpening the first stake. I was careful not to make too much noise, as I didn't want my Mum coming in and seeing me. It would be _very_ hard to explain. My little sister would be alot easier to explain it to though, I could just say I'm preparing my halloween costume for next year. She was a gullible five year old with a Carebears obsession, she definetely would believe me.

My door suddenly opened and to my relief, I saw Rudy walk in. He observed my room quickly, pulled up a chair, straddled it backwards and sat down while I kept sharpening my stakes. It was alot harder than it looked.

"Well, Kim Crawford's dead, Eddie collected her ashes. Well done." Jason commented.

"Thanks." I smiled. "What about Ricky?"

Ricky Weaver was Kim's sire, and luckily for me, I didn't have to kill him. He was three-hundred years old, and the oldest vampire I'd ever killed was shy of a hundred years old. I was guessing Eddie, another one of the slayers, had been sent after him. The more experienced a hunter was, the older the vampires they could take on.

"He's dead too. Eddie's a bit scratched up, but he'll be fine." Rudy said.

"So, I take it you didn't come here just to talk to me?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously as I moved onto my last stake.

"Jack Anderson?" Rudy said. "Ever heard of him?"

"Yeah. Why?" I asked suspiciously.

I felt adrenaline and fear surge violently through my entire body. Jack Anderson was at least nine-thousand years old, closer to ten thousand years old. He was the first vampire ever to walk the earth, a ruthless killer, and also a werewolf. A hybrid defied all logic, that meant Jack had amber eyes, like a werewolf, but the same vampire visage that Kim had, had when she snarled at me earlier. Jack also had the combined agility of a werewolf and a vampire, so he would be faster, stronger and _scarier_.

How he came to be a hybrid was a mystery to all of us, especially since he couldn't be killed. Or if he could, no-one had found the way. He'd killed over five hundred slayers, and I feared I was going to be next.

"I need you to kill him tonight." Rudy's voice knocked me out of my thoughts.

"What!" I spluttered. "I'm not experienced enough! I-"

"Jerry, I know it's alot, but you're the best chance we have. Jack needs to be destroyed." Rudy said.

"But none of us know how!" I argued. "The most I could do would be to stick a stake in him and then get my heart ripped out."

"Try and capture him. Sedate him with acconite once you're close enough, and then stake his legs. It's worked on werewolves before." Rudy said.

"I'll try." I said nervously.

I was in for one hell of a ride.

~Kickin' it~

(_Three hours later_)

I grabbed my bag and headed out into the night. I had been fully stocked up by Rudy. I was given tranquiliser darts filled with acconite and nightshade, silver daggers, wooden stakes, nightshade grenades and a gun filled with wooden bullets. I was ready, and adrenaline was still surging through me, although I was aware this was the most dangerous hunt I was about to go on.

I was being sent to kill the _un_kill-able.

As I stepped outside, the fresh night air hit me full in the face, alerting me. I looked around as everything seemed to look different, trees looked like menacing shadows, and hanging lanterns seemed to be like piercing eyes, watching my every move. I shook myself out of my thoughts and started searching for Jack.

After a few hours, I finally found him. He was near the mall, talking to a lady.

Jack was taller than me but not by much, my head would have roughly came to the top of his nose. His skin was creamy and reminded me of clouds, and his brown hair was messy and unkempt, but he didn't look any less handsome, I hadn't got a clear view of his face yet, he had his back to me.

Quickly ducking behind a building, I gripped my stake tightly in my hand. I didn't want Jack seeing me just yet, I had a plan in my mind, but it was scraps and it wouldn't have worked anyway. I was initally going to stake him in the heart, but he wouldn't have died. He just defies logic!

I froze as I heard the rustle of bushes and heard the low, evil chuckle that Jack let out. I turned to where I thought it was coming from, and threw my stake as hard and as fast as I could.

"If I was a lot younger this might actually hurt Jerry." Jack said loud enough for me to hear.

My body tensed up. How did he know my name? I looked towards the bushes and I saw his outline get clearer and he walked towards me. He had a wicked smirk playing about his lips, as if he was up to no good. I saw my stake sticking out of his stomach, he didn't seem fazed by it, and kept walking. The way he walked was eerie, just like him. When he came to a stop a few inches away from me, his head was slightly down, his legs were shoulder-width apart and his arms were by his side. One reached for my stake and pulled it out slowly.

"You can't kill me Jerry." He said silkily. "Slayers more experienced, and certainly more cleverer than you have tried. And they've ended up six feet underground."

"How the hell do you know who I am?" I was scared, I wasn't about to deny it, but I wasn't going to back down either. Rudy was counting on me.

"Did you really think I'd settle into a town without knowing who all the slayers were?" Jack whispered. His voice made me feel strange. And I didn't like it.

I watched as he dropped my stake to the floor and it landed with a clatter. His face went into it's vampire form and I quickly got another stake out of my belt, not caring if Jack could see me or not. Like I predicted, Jack's eyes were burning amber, with those snake-like veins around them, and he had four fangs instead of two.

Suddenly I was up against a wall, his fingers tightly wrapped around my arm holding the stake. I held it noticably tighter as it was my only chance. I knew I had some more on my belt, but I had to be discreet in getting them. Jack suddenly rammed my arm into the wall sending sharp pains up and down my arm.

"Drop it." He hissed in my ear.

I cried out in pain, but kept my grip on the stake as best I could.

"I'm going to break your arm." Jack growled in a sing-song tone, sharply twisting it. I wasn't expecting him to do something like that. I cried out again and as I felt the stake slip through my fingers, I caught it quickly, earning a sinster chuckle from Jack.

"Hmmm." He looked at me and then to my wrist, licking his top lip sensually.

His eyes lit up like he had an idea. All I could do was watch helplessly as he bent his head down to my wrist, and sunk his fangs in, biting more than sucking. In fact, I couldn't feel any blood being drained out of me at all. The sudden shock of pain was enough to make me _finally _release the stake.

"God, I can barely control myself. What I wouldn't give for a bite right now." As Jack spoke, he licked his lips seductively and breathed heavily, all the while his hand snaked around my throat and tightened considerably.

"What are you doing?" I choked out, squirming in pain, trying to pull Jack's hand from my throat.

Jack smirked devillishly and licked his lips again, putting his fangs inches away from my cheek. "What I always do to people like you who try to kill me, there's something different about you though, so I may just take my time, and when I'm done you'll be begging me to kill you."

I felt shivers nip at my spine as he placed an open mouthed kiss on my soft spot under my ear, flicking his tongue against it. Jack would try to torment me in every way possible, so I had to stay strong, and refuse to give in to him. _Who knows what he'll do to you_. My inner voice whispered.

"Hmmn." Jack purred. "Your move hunter. Going once, going tw-"

Jack didn't have time to finish, as I rammed another stake into his stomach. He dropped me and I fell to the ground. I picked my body up and watched as Jack fell to his knees, growling in pain. Suddenly the growls turned into sinister laughter and Jack stood up, and pulled the stake out of his stomach.

"Ooh we're playing this game huh? It just got alot more _fun_." He purred again, growling.

I turned and ran. I didn't know where I could hide. Why had Rudy put me up to this? And why hadn't Jack killed me yet? Why was he acting like all this was a game? It bought me more time, but still... I jumped as I heard a rustle, and dived into the bushes. I covered my mouth to control my breathing. It wasn't working. I was _terrified_.

"I can smell you." Jack growled hotly. "I'll track you down, mark my words."

I squeezed my eyes shut, and then I remembered I wasn't the damsel in distress. I opened them again and ran off once I was sure Jack was elsewhere. I would really be screwed if he caught me. I'd staked him twice, and I was sure he didn't like it. I took a few more steps, clenching my fists in my pockets.

I yelped suddenly as something sharply grabbed my hair and threw me to the ground. I hit my head and rolled onto my back. I scoffed weakly as a figure came into view. It was Jack. He knelt down beside me and ripped my shirt open, running his fingers up and down the bare skin. I felt my body heat up and my eyes started to drift closed, but I kept them open. Jack smirked evilly at me.

"I'm having a problem I'm struggling with." He said absent-mindedly as he continued to stroke my sides gently, teasing the skin with his nails, but never penetrating it.

"I'm not sure wether I want to kill you or keep you." Jack's smirk was ever-present as my eyes widened.

I suddenly felt a small wave of pain as Jack clamped two fingers down on a pressure point in my neck. I was fighting with my body this time, it wanted to pass out, but _I _wanted to fight Jack off. He chuckled as he sensed my inner struggle, and applied more pressure. My eyes closed themselves almost immeadiately, and I felt darkness creep up on me.

It swallowed me within a matter of seconds.

~Kickin' it~

"Wakey wakey sleepyhead." A silky voice cooed as I tried to pull myself from the darkness.

I was slowly becoming more and more alert as seconds turned into minutes. I looked around and I was in some kind of room. It looked like a hotel room, but my vision was too blurred for me to make it out. Jack's smirking face clouded my eyeline and I tried to move away, but I couldn't. Something was stopping me.

I cried out in pain as I moved and something sharp dug into my wrists. I pulled my head up, and there were two chains which were secured to the ceiling. I followed the chains with my eyes, coming to my wrists. There were what appeared to be bear traps tightened around them. Dried trails of blood stained my wrists, and I could see Jack was focused solely on the blood, his eyes were burning with lust and every so often I heard a growl escape his throat.

I struggled against my restraints, but I knew it was no use. I couldn't get free. Jack circled me like an eagle, and it took me a moment to realise he was in just his jeans. I found I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, no matter how loudly my mind was screaming at me. I looked downwards, and to my horror, I was shirtless too.

"I didn't want to stain your shirt." Jack purred from behind me, trailing his tongue along my back. I bit my lip to keep me from making any sounds I'd regret.

"But I got hot just _looking _at you." He purred again. I moaned softly as his tongue trailed up my ear and he kissed my hair.

As well as being scared out of my mind, I was amazed at what self control he had, if any other vampire was in his place, I would have been dead the minute my attempt to stake them failed. Jack walked infront of me, making sure his hand grazed against my shoulders. His eyes were mischievous and his smirk was the same as the first time I saw it. He made me feel strange, like his voice made my stomach tighten into knots.

"After a very long time. I decided." Jack said. "I'm going to keep you,"

I made to say something, but before I could, Jack took my face in his hands, and directed my eyes towards him. His lips were moving, but I couldn't figure out what he was saying.

"Dulcis, rustica venator. Vobis erit mea. Ego potest promitto quod. Volo autem vos volo sanguinem." The words rolled freely off of his tongue, and then he eyed my bag which was on the floor.

"But first, I'm going to have some fun with you." He said. "You did try and kill me after all."

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) And it ends there guys, what did you think? This is my first time at writing Jack as a vampire who is evil, not evil and has a good side, well this Jack does, but you won't see it for a while, and it'll be in snippets when you do. **

**Remember what I said about the OC's if you want any. :) And any haters will be ignored, purely because I don't give a shit.**

**Latin translation: Sweet, naive hunter. You'll be mine. I can promise you that. I will have your blood and you when I wish.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**O'death - Jen Titus**

**Counting bodies like sheep to the rythmn of the war drums - A perfect circle**

**Corrupt - Depeche Mode**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Thank you so much for the responses to the last chapter! I think this is the quickest update I've ever done. I swear if I could get the comments in my English class that I get on here, I'd do a backflip on the spot. You guys are so supportive! And if any haters post anything, I'm not even gonna bother deleting the reviews, cuz I can't be asked.**

**This chapter does get a little M rated, just a word of warning. There's some blood play, and something else which I'll leave you to find out. ;) And BTW, Jack's 'fun' he mentioned in the last chapter, will probably take up most of this chapter. X)**

**Story favourite thank yous: I LoVe chOCoMoNsTeR, Mickey-D 0505, Rumor Roc and Sonny-Sis.**

**Story alert thank yous: Crent Fangirl, Mickey-D 0505, Rumor Roc and Sonny-Sis.**

**"**_**Your stories never fail to intrigue me. Seriously, I'm hooked, already. Jack/Jerry is so rare and it's nice that you post these stories. You have impeccable writing skills and some of the scenes are so hot, it's ridiculous.**_**" - That was a review from a guest who calls themselves R. **

**I just thought I'd mention it. :P And thank you for saying I have impeccable writing skills!** **And some scenes in this chapter are going to be hot and scary at the same time. O_O Well, I think they are anyway. LOL! **

**I'll need **_**more**_** than ten reviews so I can start writing the next chapter. And I'll try and get Love Sucks updated soon too, hopefully at the same time if I can get my ass in gear. :)**

**Onto the story, strap your seatbelts and prepare yourself for bloodplay, and... dominant vampire Jack! Heh heh...**

~Kickin' it~

_I'm going to have some fun with you first._

I didn't move a muscle as Jack's eyes burned back into mine. I flinched in fear as he reached for my face. He ignored my and stroked my cheek somewhat fondly. Chills flamed up in my body as Jack's fingertips trailed lazily down my face and down my neck, lower and lower until he came to my belt. Dizziness struck me fast as he pulled my jeans off, leaving me in just my boxers.

Jack then walked over to my bag, put it on the table, and unzipped it. His eyes lit up. I could tell his idea wasn't going to be good, or a normal persons idea of fun for that matter. I watched as he picked out my gun filled with wooden bullets. Somehow he knew that slayers had advanced healing. It wasn't as quick as a vampire's, but I would be able to survive unless Jack shot me in the head or heart.

He walked over to me, twirling the gun on his idex finger. His smirk was back. Jack studied my reaction, and chuckled. I trembled as he grazed the barrel of the gun along my stomach and gripped it firmly in his hand. Jack's finger was on the trigger and he showed every sign that he was intending to pull it and shoot me.

"Jack you can't keep me here..." I breathed, trying to divert his attention to something else. He wasn't buying it.

I inhaled sharply as his free hand abruptly gripped my neck and he held the gun to my throat. "I have all the time in the world to do whatever I want with you... and believe me, I will." Jack growled at me. "Even if it means turning you into a vampire so it lengthens our time together."

I cried out suddenly as he pulled the trigger and a bullet embedded itself in my throat. Jack picked it out with two fingers, and watched as fresh, hot blood trickled from the wound. I held my breath as he leant in and flicked his tongue on the blood, smearing it over my throat. I couldn't tell if he'd drank any or not, but I was still scared. Jack took my chin in his hand and I was forced to look into his eyes.

"So, I'm going to ask you some questions. Answer me and you won't get shot, got it?" He whispered. Jack didn't wait for me to do anything, and started circling around me again.

"Are you on nightshade?" He asked.

I looked down and didn't say anything.

My back arched up involuntarily as Jack shot me. I felt his tongue on the wound again, this time he sucked gently on the blood. I thought he was going to drain me dry, but he didn't. To my surprise, it didn't even hurt when he drank from me. I shivered as I felt Jack's breath on the side of my neck.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He walked over to where my bag was, placed my gun beside it, and drew out a wicked looking dagger.

"I'm going to bleed you out, and since it takes a while, I'll just stick to major arteries." Jack smiled, tapping the knife gently against the side of his head. The lights from the ceiling reflected off it and made it look more scary.

As Jack walked closer and closer to me, I thought about kicking him, I knew it wouldn't have done any good, but I wasn't a push over. There was a slap as Jack caught my leg before I could even prepare my kick.

I breathed slowly as he pressed himself up against me, and nuzzled his head into my neck. The bear traps were dangling me in the air just slightly. Jack suddenly squeezed my leg, his nails drew blood and my bone began to crack under the force. I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming.

"You _really_ shouldn't have done that." Jack growled against my skin.

He drove the dagger into my thigh and pushed it all the way in, the tip of it was peeking out the other side of my leg. Pain exploded up my entire body and I tried not to scream, but I couldn't help the small cry that escaped me. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and Jack chuckled.

"Poor baby." He kissed my neck and I shivered. I couldn't believe a vampire could be this evil. I was beginning to wonder if there was a shred of good inside him. I was shaking as Jack kept looking at me, I could tell this wasn't over.

Starting under my collarbone, he slid the knife across my chest and licked his lips as hot blood trickled down my stomach and dripped onto the floor. I groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure, gritting my teeth. I wasn't going to let Jack see the effect he had on me. He then placed the blade against my neck, and he cut downward, the red-hot liquid rippling quickly from my wound. Jack moaned suddenly in desire, and his tongue slid against my open lips.

I shivered as he wrapped one of his arms around me and pulled me closer. He smiled at me and leaned forward again, looking up at me like an innocent child. I opened my mouth to speak, but his lips slammed into mine, smothering me with a heated kiss. I felt my body respond to him, while my mind was screaming: _What are you doing! He's a vampire!_

I moaned softly as his lithe tongue forced it's way into my mouth, exploring it. I couldn't believe I was giving into him so easily. Especially after since he was trying to break me, but I couldn't bring myself to try and fight him. It was something about Jack, something I couldn't place, that was preventing me from doing anything rational, and was overpowering my mind. I knew he wasn't compelling me, he hadn't completely bled me out of nightshade yet.

I gasped quietly as he pulled away. My lips were sticky and I could still feel Jack's on mine. His arm was snaked around my shoulders as he continued to trail the knife in lazy patterns across my skin. Jack dipped his head slightly and licked up the blood which had dried on my skin. The only wounds which hadn't healed were the ones on my wrists. I could tell it was taking everything inside of him not to suck my blood. I moaned as Jack placed a trail of kisses along my collarbone.

I felt him sneak his hand down my stomach, and he slipped it into my boxers. He started stroking me gently and I tried to get my breathing under control. Jack bought the knife up to his mouth and dragged the flat edge of the blade across it.

"Mmmmm." He purred, swallowing the blood he'd lapped up. "You taste so _good_." He moaned, pressing his body a little closer to mine as he continued to tease me slightly harder with his hand still in my boxers, kissing my neck and nibbling at the flesh.

"You like that huh?" He whispered heatedly in my ear as I squirmed around.

I couldn't form a single word as my mouth gaped open and my head dropped downwards. My stomach was shuddering in anticipation. I was losing complete control of my senses, and the will to do anything rational. I sunk my teeth into my bottom lip to keep me from screaming Jack's name as I climaxed.

I was breathing heavily and shaking as I looked at Jack. His smirk was back and the knife was pressed against my stomach, breaking the skin. Jack licked up a trail of blood, and looked back up at me with the thick liquid staining his lips and his chin. Before I knew what I was doing, I suddenly bent down as best I could, and licked the blood off of Jack's lips, making him growl softly. He caught my bottom lip between his teeth and pulled me into his lips, kissing me passionately.

"Mmn." He purred. "You're all out of nightshade now. Which'll make this alot more fun." He walked over to my bag and picked up the gun again.

"I've got eight rounds Jerry. So you may want to answer the questions." Jack pressed himself up against me again.

"How long have you been a slayer?" He whispered, pushing the tip of the gun to my stomach. I hesitated with my answer, and Jack shot me.

"Since I was ten." I gasped out.

"What's the oldest vampire you've killed?" He asked. I bit my lip and Jack shot me again. I'd only been with him a few hours, and I already knew he didn't have much patience.

"Jerry. I suggest you answer if you don't want me to keep shooting you. I can literally keep this going forever you know." Jack sung darkly, staring into my eyes.

"A little under two hundred." I said shakily.

"What about your family? Do they know about you?" He asked.

"No." I said quickly. I didn't want to get shot again.

"How old are you?" Jack asked.

"Sixteen." I bit my lip again.

"Who knows that you're a slayer?" He questioned, leaning forward slightly.

"All the others, and you." I said.

Jack walked back infront of me, and held my chin gently, looking right into my eyes.

"What did you think of me when we first met?" He asked, unblinking.

"I thought you were the sexiest guy I'd ever saw." I said suddenly. Realization and annoyance hit me at once. Jack had just compelled me. But he didn't compell me to say that, he compelled my to say what was on my mind.

"Ok that's enough questions." Jack said. I became suspicious as he didn't put the gun back in my bag.

"I want something else." He walked behind me and wrapped one arm across my chest.

"Tell me you're sorry for trying to kill me."

"I had to..." I whispered, feeling pathetic. I screamed as Jack shot me in the side. He pulled the bullet out and threw it on the floor.

"Apologize." He growled. "I'll only shoot you again." I stayed silent and Jack fired two more shots. I couldn't take the pain anymore, but I wasn't about to apologize.

"Hmmmn." He said, seemingly to himself. "No more bullets, but I've got another tactic."

I didn't have time to process what he meant, before I felt a searing pain at my chest. Jack had his free hand curled around my heart and squeezed it, making my body convulse in pain. He growled hotly in my ear, and used his other hand to pull my head to the side, exposing my throat.

"Tell me you're sorry for attacking me." He ordered, squeezing my heart again. I retched and coughed up some blood.

"No." I said weakly.

"You know Jerry, I don't think you're thinking clearly right now, I could rip your heart from your chest or drain you dry in seconds." Jack tsked me. "Apologize."

I stayed quiet. I wasn't going to apologize for something I was sent out to do. Jack suddenly hissed and his fangs connected with my neck. I stilled completely, not bothering to think. He hadn't bitten me, it was a non-verbal threat. I was trembling by now, and all my thoughts were scrambled.

"_Apologize_." Jack growled. "I'm very hungry and I have _no _problem killing you."

"I'm sorry." I whispered quietly.

"For what?" He asked evilly. I looked down again and he pulled my head up."For what!"

"Trying to kill you." I said, breathing heavily.

"You're not going to do it again are you?" Jack purred. I shook my head.

"Promise?" I had no question that if I could see him, his smirk would be back.

"I promise." I agreed.

"Good boy." Jack kissed my throat. "Now lets get you down from there shall we?" He said.

Jack reached up and undid both traps, dropping me on the floor. I backed away and closed my eyes as my back hit the table. He walked up towards me and knelt beside me. I flinched as his fingers grabbed one of my wrists, and his other hand circled around the wounds the bear traps had left me. They were slowly healing, but the blood still stained my skin. That was another way slayers were similar to vampires, except when they heal, their blood goes back into their wounds.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked.

"Because I want to." Jack stroked my face gently.

I didn't even know vampires could be that gentle. I'd only ever had sucessful hunts, but if Jack managed to have his way with me, I wouldn't be hunting vampires anymore. I'd be hunting humans. I knew Jack was the type of vampire who liked to be in control, so he wouldn't turn me into a vampire if he didn't want me fighting back. _You wish, you still don't know anything about him_. I thought.

"You're welcome to take a shower." Jack said. "Or _I_ can get that blood off for you." He eyed my bloodstained body seductively.

I ignored him the best I could, and rose to my feet. I felt his eyes instantly on me as I made my way into the bathroom. I wanted to be anywhere but with him. I _had _to find a way out of here. I immediately turned and locked the door. Tears weighed heavily in my eyes as I took a weary step towards the bathroom counter, but I furiously blinked them back. I didn't want to know what Jack would think if he saw me crying.

Why did I suddenly care what he thought about me? My eyes widened the moment I caught the first glimpse of my reflection. Dried blood was smeared all over my neck, the whole of my chest and my arms.

I constantly kept an eye on the doorway as I hastily stripped off my boxers and hurried into the shower. I pulled the shower curtain closed around me and turned the water on full blast. I was shocked at how red the water was, and how much blood was coming off my body. It made me feel sick. How Jack could delight in something like that amazed me.

_He __**is **__a vampire._ I reminded myself. _But hot and sexy..._ Where the hell had _that_ come from?

"Want any help in there?" Jack purred from the other side of the curtain.

"I-I'm fine." I stammered as my eyes were glued to the curtain. I was half expecting Jack to rip it off or something like that.

"If you change your mind..." His voice trailed off as he left the bathroom.

I finished showering in record time, dried off and put my boxers back on behind the curtain. I stepped out of the shower. After finally building up enough courage to face Jack again, I flipped off the light in the bathroom and walked back into the other room. Jack was somewhere in the room, I knew that much eventhough I couldn't see him. He was probably waiting to see if I would try and escape. My bag was gone, so I laid down on the bed.

"Comfy?" Jack's voice came out of nowhere and made me jump.

He was still in his jeans, eventhough they were stained with my blood, and so was his chest. I backed up a little as he crawled towards me. Jack stopped a few inches away from me and studied me with an expression I couldn't place. It was a mix between seductiveness, and evil. But then again so was Jack. Pure evil and seductive.

_You forgot extremely sexy_. My mind was becoming twisted. At first I thought it was Jack controlling it, but if it was, I would have known about it.

"You hurt me today." I crossed my arms over my chest as he crawled closer, placing his curled hand on my inner thigh.

"I know." He smiled at me.

"You were mean, and _very_ rough." I turned on my side to face him, my mouth curving into a smirk.

"You loved it."

Jack suddenly had me pinned underneath him in seconds and my heartbeat got faster as he started to kiss my neck furiously and I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head. I sat up and Jack ripped my boxers off with a smirk. I blushed at his expression, and busied myself with getting his jeans off. Soon we were both naked and panting heavily. I knew from my earlier experience with him, that Jack could control when he breathed and when he didn't.

Jack pinned me back down on the bed and hissed at me, baring his fangs, putting them right up close to my face. I reached up and ran my index finger along one of his fangs. They were hard, and _very_ sharp. I kissed him roughly, running his tongue along each of his fangs. I sneakily rolled over, so I was ontop of him.

My mouth broke from Jack's as his hand tangled itself in my and pulled harshly, forcing me to look upwards. He attacked my neck with his lips, kissing fiercely and sucking, pinning my body back underneath his. I felt my thighs tremble as Jack's hands gripped them, and before I caught on that he was planning something, his lips smothered mine in a steamy kiss.

We both were gasping for air by the end of it. I was sweating, and Jack was looking as seductive as ever, even with his hair messier than it had been. He pressed his body down on mine and I took the opportunity to lick the dried blood from his chest. Jack suddenly clamped his hand down on my mouth, I struggled a little, but I stopped as pain exploded in my entire body. Jack was inside me. He removed his hand and stroked my face.

"It hurts." I gasped, trying to get used to it.

"Jerry..." Jack's voice trailed off as he placed soft, butterfly kisses along my jawline. "... I don't care."

I watched, perplexed as he suddenly bit his wrist and held it near my mouth. I pushed it away.

"I want it from your neck Jack." I moaned, surprised at my own words.

He grabbed me around the throat and hissed in my ear. "You'll take it when I offer it, and from wherever I happen to offer it to you. Got it?"

I nodded.

"But, seeing as you seem so needy..." Jack ripped into his neck with his nails.

I watched as blood flowed down his neck. I gripped his shoulders and pulled him towards me, closing my lips around the small gashes, and sucking. The blood was alot sweeter than I thought it was going to be. It was hot and rushed down my throat at an incredible speed. I tasted copper like I'd expected, and cinnamon. Hot and spicy, a perfect mix of Jack himself. I pulled away and his blood stained my mouth.

"You look like you enjoyed that." He purred, kissing me deeply, tangling his fingers in my hair.

I woke up gasping and covered in cold sweat and shivering. I looked around frantically and I was tangled in the bedsheets. I thought it was strange, seeing as I was laying on them before. And to my immeadiate relief, I had my boxers on. Had it all just been a dream? An extremly vivid dream? I ran my hand through my hair, and it was wet. My shower hadn't been a dream, just everything after that.

"Sounds like you were having a good dream." Jack's voice invaded my thoughts. I turned around and he was laid full length across the other side of the bed, with his head propped up by his fist.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, pulling the covers over myself even more as Jack shuffled closer.

"It's always the same inane questions." He said, I couldn't tell if he was talking to me or himself. "Who are you? What do you want? Why are you doing this? Always the same questions." I recoiled at the feel of his fingers on my cheek.

"Aww, don't be like that. I haven't even started with you yet. Keep in mind today was just a warm up." Jack whispered in my ear, turning over to go to sleep.

I looked around for anything I could use against him, and my bag was hidden under the dresser which was in the back of the room. I smirked as I fell asleep, careful not to let Jack get his arms around me.

_Don't worry Jack, I've got some revenge up my sleeve too._

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) Ok, I had so many ways to end this chapter, but I picked that one. And before anyone jumps to conclusions, it's not gonna be like a prank war or anything like that, and Jerry's revenge isn't in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Hey everyone, thank you so much for all your reviews. I honestly thought I was gonna get flamed because of the M rated stuff. I really did. But here's a review, that wasn't a flame, and I felt I needed to share with you guys.**

_**There aren't enough words to describe how I feel about this chapter, but I'll try to put it in as few words as I possibly can. I rarely ever read stories like this, with sex and stuff like that because I'm young and I'm really not into that. But this chapter - this freaking story - is really changing my mind. The stories that I've read like this, they fall in love in the middle of the first chapter and the story is just sort of dull from there. This is twisted, sexy and kinda scary. I'm lovin' it ;)**_** - And to the part with the sex, and being too young, I'll let you in on a little secret R, I'm only 13. :P**

**Alright, onto the next chapter, and I've got a rough idea of the plot, it'll probably be around 10 or more chapters. And thanks to ElDemonioMasscarado1995 for suggesting a character name. (I'm just gonna use the name if that's OK)**

**And to Georgia, if you're reading this, yes you can have an OC in in the story. But please don't be offended if I kill the character, because I will probably have to at some point, and I'll just use the name. **

**:) Also, I'm still debating wether I should change the rating or not... but I'll leave that for you guys to decide. It's just because this chapter involves more blood drinking than sex or anything along those lines.**

**Right, for an update to be written, I need at least twenty reviews. It'll boost me back up, and seriously guys, I've said this before, critiques **_**are **_**welcomed, I don't mind. If it helps my writing skills get better, I will happily read them and I won't get offended. **

**I don't care about flames anymore. So, any haters on here, flame it by all means, but just know I don't give a low flying shit so it really is pointless and won't stop me writing.**

**Word of warning, not all chapters will be the same length.**

**:)**

**Happy reading Jarry fans!**

~Kickin' it~

Somehow, I had managed to fall asleep for a few hours. I didn't know how, seeing as Jack was right beside me. Shirtless and so... Oh god what was happening to me? It was like I hated him, but at the same time I wanted to tear his clothes off. I knew I didn't love him, but I also knew he wasn't compelling me. Or was he?

Jack continued to sleep soundlessly. His chest moved up and down in perfect sync with his breathing, and his hair rested on his head. He looked peaceful, and innocent. But I knew he was anything but, that's why Rudy had sent me to kill him. I looked around quietly for my bag, not moving from the bed, and it was still where I saw it last night.

I shivered and turned around abruptly as I felt Jack's fingers running up my outer thigh. His lips were curved into a smirk again. I hated it, but at the same time I found it alluring and seductive. A cheerful purr resonated from Jack's slightly parted lips as I continued to shiver. I didn't like the way he made me feel. I finally stopped shivering as Jack's eyes opened and he looked at me, still laying down.

"Mmmn." He groaned. "You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep." I said dryly, pulling my leg away from him and hugging them both tightly to my chest as he went to stroke it again. "There was a monster in the bed."

"Ha ha very original. And I was _on_ it not in it." Jack drawled, sitting up. "This belong to you?" He waved an object around. It took me a matter of minutes to figure out it was my phone. I made to grab it, but Jack held it out of my reach and put his free hand on my chest, holding me back.

"Ah, ah, ah." He scolded. Jack's eyes suddenly lit up as he began scrolling down the screen, and I kept struggling underneath him. "Ooh, fifty missed calls. Someone's popular."

It was probably my Mum. But what could I say to her? _Hi Mum, a homicidal vampire has decided I'm his new toy and I don't know if I'll live, die or come back home. I love you, see you soon, and tell my sister to stay out of my room. _No, that wouldn't work. I jumped suddenly as I heard a loud smash. I looked at Jack who had a fake apologectic look on his face.

He had smashed my phone. My only chance of escape.

"What?" He asked innocently, his eyes shimmering dangerously. "Can't have anyone tracking you down now can I?"

I gasped as I was suddenly pinned underneath Jack on the mattress. His fangs were out, his eyes were glowing a bright shade of amber, and his veins looked like they were going to burst from his skin and drench me in blood. I was shaking violently underneath him and I felt like my wrists were going to crack from the pressure Jack was putting on them.

"What are you doing!" I struggled underneath him, but I knew it was no use.

"I'm hungry." Jack growled, bending down towards my neck.

I let out a scream the minute his fangs tore into my skin. His hand clamped over my mouth, muffling my screams. I tried desperately to throw him off me, but I wasn't strong enough, my strength was fading with every passing second. I screamed behind Jack's hand as he bit down harder, clearly enjoying this. Unbearable pain was flooding my entire body. I didn't know how to describe it. I just thought I was going to die.

I frantically took in some much needed air as Jack's hand and Jack himself pulled away from my body. I laid on the bed, dazed and panting while Jack stared down at me. I flinched as his cold fingers made contact with my lips. For a split second, I was tempted to kiss them, but I decided against it and just laid there. Completely still.

"Have you ever wondered what your blood tastes like Jerry?" It seemed the question was pointed at me, but the look in Jack's eyes and the direction they were facing said otherwise. "Like fire wrapped up in a little red bottle."

I blushed and turned my head away, I knew Jack could see me, but I didn't care. I couldn't believe a comment about my blood had made me blush. I didn't know what I was feeling towards Jack in that precise moment, it wasn't hate, but it wasn't love either. And I certainly wasn't about to give into him, unless he made me again. When he did that, there was _nothing _I could do.

"Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?" Jack whispered in my ear, his lips inches from the skin. "I want to explore _every... part... of... your... body_. " He kissed my throat with every word that left his lips.

I gasped as Jack began traling his hands lightly along my stomach, giving me the shivers. He pulled away from me and I made to crawl over to the other side of the bed, but Jack's arm pulled me back to him. My back pressed against his chest and my head went under his chin. Jack's bleeding wrist was suddenly at my mouth, smothering me. I refused to open my mouth, and I felt Jack's hand sneak into my boxers and curl around me. He squeezed a bit and my mouth opened in surprise. Jack's blood gushed down my throat and I swallowed involuntarily.

I cried out against his wrist as I felt Jack's fangs rip into my skin, it was tender where it had tried to heal itself from a few moments ago, so it hurt _alot _more. As I squirmed around, I heard Jack chuckle, his fangs slipped out of my neck and I gasped again, and felt more and more blood flow down my throat. I knew all it took for Jack to turn me into a vampire was to snap my neck.

I let out a muffled scream as I shattered and Jack chuckled in my ear as he pulled his wrist away. I frantically gasped in air and tried to pull away from Jack's hold, but he wouldn't let up. I thrashed around and punched blindy as I tried to get myself free. Jack suddenly threw me forward and turned me on my back, pinning my wrists behind my head.

"Jack that hurts." I bit my lip and grimaced to stop myself from crying out.

"Shut up." He hissed. "You really shouldn't have hit me Jerry."

"Jack, I'm sorry I-" I tried to fake an apology, but he cut me off.

"I told you to shut up!" Jack licked his lips hungrily. "You hit me pretty hard, just know I hold grudges for a _long _time. So this _will_ come back to bite you in the ass."

Jack released my wrists and sat up. I rubbed them where they had become sore as Jack continued to stare at me. "Now." He began. "If you're a good boy, you'll stay here while I have a shower."

I watched as he got off the bed, grabbed a towel and disappeared behind the closed door. As soon as I heard the sound of running water, I tore across the other side of the room to where my jeans were. I pulled them on quickly and hastily, I found my shirt and pulled it over my head. I didn't care that my bag was still here, but I _needed _to get out of here. I just hoped no-one would see me and freak out.

I sliently opened the door and shut it quietly. I blew out a large breath and with a sinking feeling I realised I had no idea where I wa going. Hell, I had no idea if I was in _Seaford _anymore. I bravely walked down the hallway, eventually finding my way to the front desk. Luckily the receptionist wasn't facing me. The chair was turned away from me.

Something felt off about everything. If Jack wanted me to stay where I was, he would have compelled me, but he didn't. I jumped as I heard a creak and slow clapping. Jack was sat in the chair and a smirk was on his face. This wasn't good.

I started to back away, but Jack leapt from behind the desk and landed behind me. I was caught off guard for a second, none of the vampires I'd hunted could jump like that. _Must be the wolf in him_. I thought. I wasted no time and ran back the way I came, hearing the sound of soft, slow footsteps dissapating the further down the hallway I got. I pushed open the door to the hotel room, and headed straight for the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I slid down the door and put my head in my hands. _Boy was I screwed. _

"Jerry." Jack's decivingly soft voice floated through the door. "I'm not mad, just open the door and we can talk about this." There was no way I believed him.

"Listen up Jerry." His voice changed and became angry. "You have ten seconds to open this door right now, and come out. Or I'm going to get very angry, and trust me, I'm _seething _right now."

I ignored his threat and walked over to the cabinets, feverishly opening the drawers to look for a weapon I could use against him. There was a comb, some nail clippers and a bottle of parecetomal. I suspected they were already there when Jack got the room. He didn't strike me as the type who cared massively about his apperance.

"I'm waiting Jerry." Jack's impatient voice crashed into my thoughts. "Fine, be that way then."

I bit my lip nervously, there was nothing I could do. And I wasn't about to open the door. I went towards it and held the handle in my hand. It was a stupid plan, but I had to try to stop Jack opening it.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

"Four..."

"Five..."

"Six..."

"Seven..."

"Eight..."

"Nine..."

"Nine and a half..."

"_Ten_."

The door flew off the hinges, knocking me backwards with it. The door collided with the back window, glass and wood flew everywhere. I shielded my eyes with my arms. I saw Jack's boots coming towards me, and I curled up into a ball, trying to make myself as small as possible.

I yelped in pain as Jack grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me to my feet. I was sure I'd lost a few strands. I struggled against him and tried to remove his iron grip, but I had no chance against a ten thousand year old hybrid. I tried hitting him in the chest, but his other hand caught my wrist. I screamed as I was thrown into the main room and my head began to spin.

I crawled towards my bag as Jack started walking towards me again, but his hand closed around my ankle, slowly dragging me across the floor. I was soon standing and Jack threw me on the bed like I was a rag doll. I fought against him within an inch of my life as he kept me pinned on the bed, both his legs on either side of my waist. His hands found a home around my wrists and kept them by my side.

I was trapped.

Jack stared me straight in the face and I was shaking uncontrollably. His fangs were bared at me in a vicious manner, and his eyes were burning with malice. I'd never seen anything so frightening in my entire life. I held my breath as Jack leaned in towards my neck. His hand covered my mouth as his fangs descended on my neck. He was drinking from me so fast, I barely had time to process the pain, let alone scream.

But I did.

I screamed my head off. I felt the life being drained out of me at a rapid pace. Black spots were starting to fill my blurring vision. My eyes closed themselves and I felt weak. Jack pulled away, still inches from my neck, gasping for air. I thrashed weakly once more, and I felt the darkness swallow me up.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) Sorry I left it there. Not really. What did you think? Remember, at least twenty reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter guys. And to Georgia, I'm gonna make Bailey a boy, and ElDemonioMasscardoLuvver1995 , Carlos will be coming in next chapter. So will Bailey, Georgia. :) **

**And I'll be going away for ten days on Sunday, and I still haven't gotten my new laptop, so I won't be able to update, but you can bet your butts I'll take a notepad with me and write the next chapter of this and a few of my other stories. All I do is sit bored in the caravan anyway. :P**

**Favourite review time! (Sorry, I can't help it, you guys are so awesome and supportive)**

_**Another amazing chapter. You really have a gift, you know. I would have never been able to come up with a story like this. Mainly because I always saw Jack and Jerry as being sort of best friends and could've never picture them hating each other. But your story has, once again, changed how I think. I love that you can put such a dark twist on a show for kids. Not many people can do that and make it work. Amazing. - **_**R**

_**I liked it, as always. No criticism and no guesses because I have no idea what's going to happen next. -**_** Ncldrs1717**

**So, shall we say... since I'm going away and you won't see me for awhile, either 25 or 30 reviews will be fine. Preferably 30, but that's only if you guys think my writing is that good. **

~Kickin' it~

Everything was dark.

Pitch black.

I felt like I was out of my body, but I knew I wasn't. I summoned all my energy and began trying to move my fingers. Once I could move any part of my body, I was safe. I felt relief wash over me as I clenched my hand into a fist and unclenched it again. I felt my body slowly itself. Blood began pumping back through my veins, and I felt myself breathing again. I sat bolt upright and took in some needed air, re-filling my deprieved lungs.

"Morning Sunshine." I jumped as I heard Jack's voice behind me. I blinked and everything came into focus. I was in a room with white walls, a bed and a wardrobe. How long had I been out for? I suddenly noticed Jack's hand was on my side, and he was behind me, his other arm around my waist as I laid on the bed.

"J-Jack?" I asked nervously.

"Hmmn?" Came his response as his hand began stroking my side.

"How long have I been out for?" I whispered.

"A few days, give or take." He chuckled. "Maybe I shouldn't have bit you _that _hard. But I couldn't help myself, you just taste _amazing_."

I squirmed as Jack's hand moved down my body, brushing against my stomach. I watched as his fingers trailed closer and closer to my thighs. I was close to shivering, his touch was so _gentle_, I wouldn't have expected him to be a vampire had I not known about them. I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't bring myself to even _touch _him. Because if I did, I would have probably ended up doing something stupid.

I stiffened as Jack's hand went further and further up my shirt, and then withdrew, trailing his index finger over my neck. The wound had gone, but it was still _very _sore. I groaned as Jack softly kissed the back of my neck. His tongue pressed gently on the soft spot under my ear and he chuckled at my reaction. It vibrated my back and I tried to move away from him, but he was too strong.

"Don't..." My voice trailed off. "Stop it."

Jack gently took my chin in his hand, and centered it with his thumb. "What do you want me to stop then Jerry?" He asked.

My breathing increased as I felt his breath getting closer to my lips, he leaned forward and sucked on my bottom lip. Jack took it between his teeth and pulled me into his lips. I moaned my dissatisfation, and he smirked and slipped his tongue into my mouth. They danced together in our mouths, I felt his hands move up my chest and he gripped my shoulders.

Jack pulled away from me, and I took a large, but quiet breath. Not soon after, Jack pulled my shirt over my head, and slammed his lips into mine. I didn't fight back. I didn't _want _to. I kissed him so roughly, I felt my lips going numb. We stopped kissing long enough for me to pull Jack's shirt off, and then he wrapped his arms around my neck, and kissed me again. I was intoxicated by that point. I wanted him and I wasn't going to deny it anymore. I gasped as I felt him kissing the skin on my neck, slowly the kisses turned into bites and Jack eventually pinned me underneath him.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" He purred evilly.

"I'm all yours..." I whispered.

"And?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I want you." Jack smirked and his mouth desended on mine in a heated kiss.

I forced my eyes open and sat bolt upright. I looked around and I was in the room which was in my dream. My heart rate had sky-rocketed and I could barely breathe. That was the most vivid dream I'd had so far, and the only one so far where Jack broke me and made me say things I would _never _say to him in reality. I groaned and shifted in the bed. My neck felt sore, and I was dizzy.

"Mmmm, look who's _finally _awake." I turned my head and Jack was casually leaning against the wardrobe, his arms folded and a smirk on his face. "I meant what I said you know."

He walked towards me and I backed up, hitting the wall. Jack kept going and got on the bed, crawling towards me. He took my face in his hands, and forced me to look at him. "You do taste _amazing_."

"Where are we?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We're still in Seaford, don't worry your pretty little head." Jack chuckled. "And I'm just borrowing you for a few days, and then you can go back to your family."

Borrowing me for a few days? What was I, a toy? _You love it_. My inner voice purred fiendishly in my head. I studied Jack's expression and he was smirking at me again. For a split second, my mind wandered and I began thinking about what it would be like if my dreams were real, and Jack was- _Jerry!_ I snapped at myself. Jack was enjoying every minute of this, I knew he was. I breathed heavily as he inched his face closer and closer to mine. I was positive he was going to try and kiss me. But he didn't. I lost control of myself when he did things like that.

"Well, I'll leave you to get dressed." Jack smiled eeriely, getting off the bed and stopping at the door. "And then you can explore the house. I'll be downstairs if you get bored. If you know what I mean." He winked at me and shut the door behind him.

I let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the wardrobe. I pulled it open and picked a pair of jeans and a black shirt. I slipped them on and discarded my dirty clothes. I took a deep breath and rubbed my hands together. I needed to think of a plan. I'd seen my bag at the hotel, but knowing Jack he had probably gotten rid of it, and all my weapons. I didn't know what to do, I was trapped in a house with a hybrid who was hell-bent on making every inch of me crave him, and ontop of that, I had no idea what Rudy was thinking, or what Jack had done to him and everyone else. And I could only guess on what he was planning to do with me.

But would I fight back?

I shook all thoughts from my head, and brought myself back to the plan I'd thought of back in the hotel. If I couldn't _escape _Jack, I was going to get my revenge on him. I examined the room looking for something... anything I could use against him. I knew wooden stakes had little to no effect on him, and nightshade might not be _that _effective. My only real shot at keeping him down was acconite, but I'd only be able to get my hands on some if I managed to find my bag and get the tranquillisers. I took a minute to formulate my plan, but I kept coming up blank, it was like my body was saying one thing, and my mind was saying another.

I opened the door and soundlessly shut it behind me. I crept along the landing, to the foot of the staircase. As if by some miracle, my bag was neatly resting ontop of a small cupboard. I had no idea where Jack was, so I would have to be sneaky. I tiptoed down the stairs, and went towards my bag. I was baffled when I saw everything still inside, except for my gun. But if my plan went right, I wasn't going to need it. I grabbed three acconite tranquillisers and two nightshade ones, and a stake.

I walked back upstairs and went into the room I had come out of and hid the weapons inside the pillowcase. I collapsed on the bed and took a deep breath. I had to get my revenge on Jack somehow, it was only fair. Yet, why were all my instincts screaming _danger_? I refused myself to be afraid of him, I got one of the tranquillisers and put a few drops into a small vial I had in my pocket. I had no idea why it was there, or how seeing as it was a fresh pair of jeans, but I was glad it was.

I pocketed the vial, hid the tranqulliser up my shirt, and walked down the stairs, loud enough so Jack could hear me this time. I was planning to slip the acconite into a drink and see if he would drink it. I knew there was a very slim chance of it working or having an effect on him. The biggest risk factor was his combined sense of smell. If he could smell it, there would be no way he'd drink it. But it was worth a shot.

I saw my chance when I spotted a row of several drinks and I looked around to see if Jack was anywhere. The coast was clear, so I slipped the acconite into a bottle of bourbon and screwed the top back on. I jumped as I heard footsteps and I scurried into the living room. I shivered and gasped in surprise as I felt Jack's arm wrap around my waist and his chin rested ontop of my head.

"Mmmn, there you are." He whispered. "Thought you might have gotten lost."

"Your house is huge." I commented. Jack chuckled.

"I know." He said. "So, what were you up to?"

I froze instantly. I couldn't tell him. "Having a look around." I mumbled quietly as he spun me under his arm as if we were dancing, and I was face to fact with him.

"Really?" Jack narrowed his eyes at me.

He opened his mouth to say something else, when the phone rang, cutting him off. I watched as he walked over to the nightstand and picked up the landline.

"Hello?" He asked. A few seconds later, a hellish smirk spread across his face.

"Before I hang up, how the hell did you get my number?" Who was he talking to?

Jack suddenly laughed quietly. "Well that depends, how badly do you want him alive?" He looked at me and mouthed: "Rudy."

"He's right infront of me." Jack smirked again. "Well, see I won't kill him, because I've got... _plans _for him. But I won't hesitate in killing you and all your other pathetic slayers if you send another one to try and end me."

I heard the fuzz of Rudy's voice, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. "Your 'best man' obviously can't kill me, because I'm still alive. Like I said, I want him alive, so I won't kill him. I didn't say I wouldn't hurt him though."

I clenched my fists in my pocket, closing them around the tranquillier. I felt my knuckles go white. I decided I would wait until he hung up the phone to try and inject him. If I had to that was. I watched as he hung up the phone and turned towards the bottles of drink. He unscrewed the one with the acconite in it, and poured himself a glass. I bit my lip as he brought it to his lips, and to my shock, he _drank _it.

Jack suddenly spun around to face me, the glass slipping from his hand and shattering. His expression was frozen and furious. His eyes were bright amber and _murderous_ and the veins on his cheeks were pulsating and throbbing so much. I gasped as his upper lip curled back and he hissed at me, exposing all four of his deadly fangs.

"_You're in so much trouble._" He growled at me. His voice was raspy.

The acconite had worked, but I needed more.

I walked up to him and jammed the tranquilliser into his shoulder. Jack's hand suddenly shot out to my shoulder and he gripped it tightly. He had paled considerably and his breathing got heavier and heavier. I started to inject him and his eyes fluttered closed and opened again. He was trying to fight it, but he couldn't. Once all the acconite was gone, Jack staggered a few steps before collapsing on the floor and closing his eyes.

~Kickin' it~

I surveyed Jack's body as it shifted in the bed. I didn't have to worry... _much_. If the acconite soaked ropes kept him tied to the bed, I'd be safe until it was out of his system. I was nervous, and I didn't know why. Jack groaned painfully and started blinking, trying to focus his eyes. He looked from one of his wrists, and then to me. He didn't like it one bit.

"Jerry. If you don't let me go right now... you're going to be more sorry than you've _ever _been." Jack threatened. "And by sorry, I mean being my breakfast!"

I shook my head as I chuckled and walked over to him. I knelt down a little so I was eye level with him, and grabbed his chin gently, like he did with me a few hours ago. "You're not in charge right now Jack. I am, and we're doing this my way."

"Are we?" He spat sarcastically, thrashing around. I was sure the bed would break, but it didn't.

"Is that all you've got?" I taunted him, dropping his chin. "I thought a big, bad hybrid would be out of there and hunting me down by now."

"Oh I could, _trussst _me." Jack growled. "I just don't want to break the bed. It's not cheap you know."

I fought the urge to laugh, and climbed onto the bed. I put my legs on either side of him, and laid my hands on his bare chest. I could tell he didn't like this one bit. Jack was used to being in charge, and he probably didn't expect me to pull something like that. I had hold of the tranquilliser and pushed on the top a little, and hovered it over his skin. It burned and sizzled. Jack growled darkly and thrashed around a little. I looked at him and his eyes weren't focusing. I had an idea.

"Jack, you'd better apologise or this is going in your eyes." I held the tranquilliser above his eye. His expression didn't change, he remained emotionless.

"I don't apologise." Jack hissed. "So if _you_ think you can get one out of me, go ahead and try, but it'll only make me angrier." I grew frustrated and injected a few drops into his eyes. He screamed and his body jumped underneath me. He was gasping heavily and trying to focus.

"Aww." I mocked him. "I've got plenty more were that came from."

"No you don't." A smug grin spread across his face. "You've only got _two_, and you used one to get me down, that's the only one you have."

I felt terror surge through me. Jack was right. I only had one left. I took a deep breath and tried a different approach. There was sunlight peeking through the curtains, and the light was on Jack's chest. I reached over to one of his hands and pulled his ring off. He growled and hissed loudly as the sun beam began to burn his skin.

"Jerry, if you don't let me go right now, I'm going to-"

"Kill me?" I finished.

"That would be too kind." Jack spat at me, still hissing from the sun. "Give me my ring back _now._"

I got off of him and walked over to the curtain, holding one in my hand. His expression was a mixture of fear and anger. "I wonder if this would kill you."

Without hesitation, I pulled the curtain open and Jack's entire upper body was bathed in sunlight. Not long after, he was screaming and struggling against his restraints to try and shield his eyes. I actually felt sorry for him, but then I remembered what he did to me, and that I was just getting my revenge. I knew I'd be in for it when Jack got free, but I didn't care. I wouldn't admit this, but a small part of me _loved _it when he had his way with me.

I pulled the curtain closed and Jack gasped in relief and began panting heavily. His eyes were burning amber again and he snarled at me. "Give me my ring back."

"This one?" I twirled it around my fingers and stared at him innocently.

I walked over to him and grabbed his hand. I slipped it on his index finger, and Jack snapped at me. I pulled away just in time and he looked _pissed_. I got ontop of him again and pressed my body up against his. He growled quietly and tried to pull his hands free.

"Something wrong Jack?" I questioned.

"You're playing with fire." He growled again.

I smirked and snuck my hand down his body and into his jeans. Jack's eyes were darkened with lust and his breathing became heavy as I began to move my hand, teasing him like he did with me. After a few minutes, he began to pant and his cheeks were flushed and he licked his lips once or twice. I was taking a big risk and I knew it, but I didn't care anymore.

I bent down to Jack's neck, and licked my way down to Jack's left nipple and gave it a little lick. Then I wrapped my lips around it and sucked hard and nipped. I felt Jack squirming underneath me seeing as I still had my hand in his jeans. I smirked and brought my free hand up to right nipple and twisted it harshly. He growled in my ear and thrashed around again. By that point, I wasn't scared of what Jack would do to me if he got out.

He screamed and hissed at the same time as he shattered. His chest was heaving and he was panting. He stared me straight in the eyes and I started to get nervous again by the malice that was burning in them. I had the tranquilliser beside me in case Jack tried something to get free. I smirked at him and dug my nails into his neck, and ripped them down his chest, ending where his jeans started. Dark blood trickled from ten cresent moons on Jack's collarbone. He growled at me and I felt fear wash over me.

_"You should be scared Jerry, the things I'm going do to you will leave you screaming, yet begging me for more." _I looked at Jack and he was smirking devillishly.

_"You're going to look so delicious when I've got you writhing underneath me."_

I grabbed the tranquilliser in a fit of rage and injected all the liquid into Jack's shoulder. "You stay the hell out of my head." I hissed.

Jack growled quietly, and fought to keep his eyes open. Why had I done that? Now I'd lost my protection. I screamed suddenly as Jack snapped his fangs, catching my wrist between them. He drank rapidly for a few seconds before I yanked my wrist away from him, looking at the wound, and then back to him.

"You'd better be _very _careful Jerry." Jack's tone sounded like a warning. "If I get even a drop more of your blood, I'm breaking free and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"_Nothing_." He growled. Jack caught my gaze in his and held me captive. "Now, here's what you're going to do, you're going to give me your wrist and let me drink your blood, you won't fight me off, or try to stop me. Do you understand?"

"I understand." I repeated back mechanically.

To my horror, my wrist started robotically moving towards Jack's slightly parted lips. I gasped as he bit into the tender skin a second time and began drinking slowly. My mind was battling fiercely with the nerves in my body, urging me to rip my wrist away, but I couldn't. Jack's compulsion was too strong. He bit down slightly and I moaned in pleasure. I couldn't believe I was actually liking any of this. And the small part of me was burning to untie Jack and see just how mad he really was.

"Come here." He whispered as he pushed my wrist away with his tongue. I crawled over to him and hovered above him. Jack reached up and took my bottom lip between my teeth and pulled me down for a kiss. I accepted it and let his tongue slither into my mouth. I whimpered at the emptiness as he withdrew his head.

"Untie my legs." He breathed heavily, his lips brushing against mine. I nodded and untied him.

"And now... _run_." Jack growled. He brought me back to reality with a thud. Why had I just untied his legs? I knew he hadn't compelled me that time. And what did he mean by run?

_"I mean run or I'll tear you into little pieces!"_

I didn't need telling twice. I jumped off of the bed, and watched in horror as Jack _finally_ broke his wrists free. He stood infront of me, baring his fangs at me. I was frightened with a passion, but the dark side of me wanted to stay put and get punished. What was wrong with me? I looked up at Jack, but he was gone.

Wait... _gone!_

I turned around and Jack's hand pushed me back onto the floor. He pressed his body tightly against mine and pressed his lips to my neck, before looking me in the eyes and growling ominously. I shivered at how cold his breath had become, and how angry he seemed. I recoiled as he stroked my hair and smirked at me.

"Do you have _any_ idea of what I'm going to do to you?" Jack growled at me, his hand tightening around me throat.

"Let's just say-" He bent down to my ear and pressed his lips against it. "You are going to be in so much pain, you'll forget who you are."

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) Muwahahahahahahahahaha! Another cliffhanger! Remember to review with your thoughts, and any ideas on what Jack could do to Jerry next chapter. (I've got the ending, I just need an idea I.E: Bloodplay, smutty torture, etc)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Sorry I took so long to update guys. I was having serious writers block, and I was doing important stuff like dying my hair, yelling at people, figuring out some things. **

**So I apologise if this chapter isn't up to your expected standards. And I'll need 32+ reviews for an update. :)**

**Seriously guys, reviews are like money, I really need it, and I spent ages on this chapter. :P**

**STORY UPDATES!**

**The Tears That Wouldn't Fall (a new chapter, but no reviews yet.) :(**

**Forbidden Side of Love (New chapter, only three reviews) I think I've lost some reviewers. Where did you guys go? :'(**

**FAVOURITE REVIEW TIME! (I only got like five, but I don't mind)**

_Damn, you're good. I was in my bed, twisting and turning in suspense the entire time. I loved the dream sequence, I loved the fact that Jerry found a way to get his revenge and I loved the lust. Every single detail had my mind reeling and wanting more. After every single chapter, I try to imagine what's going to happen next, but you always prove me wrong and give me something 10x better. _- R. :-)

_This story is one of the most amazing stories on FanFiction! I love how it's a Jack/Jerry fic rather than the usual Kick pairing. The plot is so twisted yet sexy at times, and that's one of the great things about this story. I haven't seen another Jarry fic this good! You're an amazing writer! The smutty torture sounds good for the next chapter, just because of Jack's character._ - WildDancer1993. (It came under chapter one, but I suppose it was for chapter 4 anyway since it had a suggestion for this chapter.)

**Thanks guys, keep 'em coming! Because **_**all**_** my stories are struggling for reviews at the moment. I ain't perfect guys, but I do try to be the best I can be. :) And I've updated Forbidden Side of Love.**

**So, I think you all remember that last chapter don't you? The one where Jack was really pissed? Well here's the next one. **

**Enjoy. :P **

**To Georgia (VaultOfSecrets) and ElDemonioMasscaradoLuvver199 5 I have an idea of what I want your characters to be, but I'm not sure when I'll have them in.**

**Carlos - One of Jerry's friends. He doesn't know about slayers or vampires, but suspects something is going on with Jack and Jerry.**

**Baliey - He is a werewolf, and he is in the same pack that Jack was in. And, he's half Scottish and English. **_**See, I remembered**_**.**

**You guys Ok with it? Anything else you want me to add, put it in a review, but Jack's the only hybrid in the story. K.**

**Warnings: Don't think there are any, except for a little bit of bloodplay in the beginning, but if anyone feels I should change the rating, please say so. **

**And now, the story... Have fun reading peeps! :)**

~Kickin' it~

My heart was beating rapidly in my chest at the uncomfortable silence as Jack hovered over me, his face still in it's vampire visage. He stroked my forehead and I shivered uncontrollably. I didn't doubt what he'd said to me. Part of me was terrified for what was in store, the other part was craving what he'd do to me. I was slowly slipping into that dark place again, the place where nothing mattered, I just wanted my darkest desires, and gave into them without hesitation.

"Well." Jack broke the silence. "Can't say I was surprised, because honestly I wasn't."

What did Jack mean? I was still too scared to comprehend anything that was going on around me. It was like Jack and I were the only two people in the world. All noises were gone, and everything was gone, it was just us.

"I knew all along." He whispered. Everything shattered.

"How-" I began. "Wha- You-"

"You _really _thought you were being quiet, weren't you?" Jack smiled. "Well I heard every little footstep you made, every tranquilliser you got out of your bag, and every single thought that was running through you head."

I stayed quiet. I was afraid that if I said the wrong thing, I'd make Jack even angrier, and it didn't even seem possible. How could my plan have failed? He _drank_ the aconite, I saw him. I saw him fall to the ground, I saw it hurt him. But if he knew, why did he pretend he was being hurt?

"Maybe I'm just a better actor than you realised Jerry." I scowled at him as Jack read my mind again.

"But..." He continued. "I give it a six, you missed on style, but I was quite surprised. Even though I could hear your heat beating the minute you slipped the aconite in my drink." He gave me a sympathetic smile.

I cried out as he suddenly grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet. Jack threw me across the room and I landed with a thud against the wall. He sped forwards and grabbed my face. I thought for a split second that he was going to snap my neck, but his lips were moving.

"You won't have any access to your arms or legs, and you'll sit there until I tell you otherwise." Jack whispered.

As he continued to burn his dark eyes into mine, I felt like a warm silk ribbon was being draped all around my body, and rainbow lights danced at the edge of my vision. I tried to stand up, but my arms and legs were like deadweights, in fact, everything from the neck down felt like a dead weight.

I watched Jack intently as he walked over to the wardrobe, and pulled a black shirt over his chest. Then something struck me, if he knew about my plan to torture him, (like he claimed) how did he know what pair of jeans to put the vial in? Or what pair I'd pick for that matter?

"I put small vials in all the jeans Jerry, you didn't think I was going to just sit around while you were out for four days did you?" Jack said as he turned around. It seemed more like a statement than a question.

He walked towards me and crouched down to my eye level. "Now, what am I going to do with you?"

Jack picked me up by the hair and threw me onto the bed he had been previously tied to. I turned over onto my back, and tried to move, but my arms and legs wouldn't respond. Jack chuckled as he walked over to me. He grabbed both my wrists, and tied them to the head board, like I'd done with him.

"You're free to move now." He burned his eyes into mine.

"Let me go!" I grunted, trying to move my hands. I got the feeling back in my limbs, as well as the strength to fight back.

"Now, now, _I'm_ calling the shots here Jerry, and if you don't want to be in that much pain, you'll have to behave yourself won't you?" Jack whispered, smiling at me, as he began unbuttoning my shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing!" I gasped as he ripped it off my body, throwing it over into the corner.

Jack chuckled darkly. "An eye for an eye Jerry. You didn't think I'd let what you did to me slide, did you?"

His words sent chills down my spine and goose bumps formed on my skin, which to my dismay and annoyance, only seemed to amuse Jack even more. He was right though, I _had _tortured him, and I knew I was going to get in trouble sooner or later. I shivered as I felt something metallic and sharp being pressed against my flesh.

"No, don't..." I could only get those words out as my gift of speaking failed me.

Jack chuckled and without hesitation, he began cutting the blade in a frenzy against my skin, blood flowing from the wounds. I squirmed and screamed as Jack's hands and the knife seemed to be everywhere on me at once generating heat that was unbearable.

"Stop it!" I screamed, writhing around in pain. "It hurts! Please!"

"Shhh." Jack whispered, smirking as he stroked my cheek and I continued to scream as he maimed my skin with his knife, a few tears spilling from my eyes. "I haven't even started yet."

I felt my skin crawl and I shut my eyes as Jack stroked the side of my face. "You're shaking Jerry. Every inch of your body trembling." The calmness of his voice was terrifying.

I groaned in pain as he grabbed my hair and yanked my head to the side. He put his lips dangerously close to my ear and chuckled before he spoke again.

"There's a few rules this time Jerry. I'll cut into you, getting deeper and _deeper_ with every single time you scream, and only if the knife scrapes against any bone, I'll finish." He let my hair go, and my head smacked against the head board with a _thump_.

I gasped quietly as Jack began lightly trailing the tip of his knife over my chest. I bit my lip as the knife penetrated my skin, and began moving in a shape I couldn't recognise. I wanted to scream so badly, but I knew what would happen if I did. I felt the knife almost reach my hip, then a sudden scream escaped my mouth as the knife was pushed slightly deeper into my body, surprising me.

I shivered as Jack's hand curled around my shoulder, and the tip of the knife came to the beginning of the mark again, which was now oozing thick, hot blood. Jack was breathing heavily at the sight. For a split second, I wondered what my blood tasted like to him. His voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Shame... you were doing _so_ well." I trembled again, Jack seemed so angry he might have killed me on the spot. But I had a feeling he wasn't going to, seeing as he wanted me, and I still had yet to admit what I felt about him to myself.

"Awww, did I hurt you?" Jack's voice was like acid and sounded creepily excited. "Sorry." He wasn't sorry at all.

I felt the knife being pushed into my skin again, a little deeper than the first time. I winced and felt a few more tears spill from my eyes as Jack took his sweet time, slower than a few minutes ago. I bit my lip, tasting blood as he was almost finished, pressing it slightly deeper.

"Stop it!" I gasped suddenly, wincing every so often, clenching my fists in the hope of dulling the pain. "Please!"

"Shhh shhh shhh, I'm almost finished." Jack's voice sounded caring. "I promise, just a bit more." He kissed the back of my shoulder softly, making me shiver.

I sighed in relief as Jack's knife _finally _left my back. I felt the wound sewing itself back together. Jack noticed too, and tightened his grip on the knife, smirking at me.

"Same rules as before, if you scream the cut gets deeper, got it?" He instructed quietly.

I winced in pain as I felt Jack make a small cut above my eye, warm blood tricked down my face and I closed my eyes. I squirmed as Jack gently held my chin, prying my mouth open, I thought for a second that he was going to cut my tongue out, but I felt some kind of relief, as my mouth filled with blood. Jack had made three long cuts on the roof of my mouth, and another on the surface of my tongue.

I choked and gagged as my blood pooled at the back of my throat, I coughed and it streamed down my chin and collected in my collarbone, joining with the blood from my eye. I opened my eyes and Jack was smirking at me. I felt my head fall to the side, my cheek filled with my blood again and I coughed, spattering it on the bedsheet, and onto the carpet.

Jack laughed cruelly, but I didn't care anymore. I needed to get out of there... _alive_. I groaned in pain as I felt a small burning sensation near my temple, blood flowed down my cheek and I felt helpless. I tried to move away as Jack ran his fingers in the blood which was seeping from my wounds.

"Well, I think your face has suffered enough damage." He chuckled. "But..." His voice trailed off.

"I want to play with you some more." Jack extended his fangs and I trembled. "Somewhere more _fun_ though."

I screamed as Jack bit into my neck and began drinking. It didn't hurt much anymore, but the darkness was ebbing and fading at the corners of my vision.

It soon swallowed me up.

~Kickin' it~

I didn't know where I was at all. All I could see was pitch black, with a few lines of very faint light. I blinked as the darkness went away. I jumped as I heard a twig snap, and something cracked under my feet.

I looked down and leaves were under my boots, along with... _Red grass? _No, that couldn't be right. Grass was _green_. And why was I in a forest? I felt my stomach jump into my throat as I realised the red on the grass was a trail of blood, and it was leading from threee figures, which I couldn't see very well.

I froze as I took in the sight in front of me. Mum's unconscious body was kept upright with heavy chains that were hanging from a tree branch, and were tightly clapped around her wrists. I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe, as if I was in a nightmare, unable to wake up. What was going on?

"What the hell's going on?" I asked cautiously, surverying Mum for any sign that she might wake up.

"I'm just showing you the things I can do to you and your family if you _ever _pull something like what you did this morning." I jumped visibly as I heard Jack's voice behind me. Why was he doing this? If he wanted _me_, why did he have to hurt my family?

"Jerry." Mum's hoarse voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Mum..." I muttered under my breath, a huge lump in my throat was trying to dissolve into tears. But I wouldn't let it. What was going on? Why was I here? Or better yet, where was _here_?

I blinked again, trying to wake up, but instead I found myself staring at my sister Kylie's body. She was hanging like Mum, but Kylie looked far worse. Her skin was dirty and cut all over. Dried blood stained practically her entire body. And blood was dried over her jaw, which hung open.

Her tongue had been cut out.

"Kylie!" I cried. I thought about trying to wake her up, but it wouldn't work, she was dying.

"Jack, please let my Mum go, I'll do whatever you want me to, just please don't hurt her." I pleaded. I mentally scolded myself for breaking down like that. The fact that Jack made me do that, really pissed me off.

"Oh believe me, I _will_." He lifted my chin up with one hand. I stared into his eyes. They looked kind, but Jack was anything but that. "You have two options, join me, or them. Your choice." Jack stated, handing me a sharp knife.

"Family over vampires any day Jack." I plunged the knife into my heart and fell to the ground. I heard Mum scream, but everything was swirling above me, turning to black. The only thing I saw before my eyes closed, was Jack's face...

I forced my eyes open and sat bolt upright, gasping, covered in warm sweat and shaking uncontrollably. My heart rate had jumped through the roof, and I could barely breathe. I think that was the most _terrifying_ dream I'd ever had of me and Jack. Would he really hurt my family just to get to me? I started to stand up, but my arms trembled every time I got a solid grip on anything.

I stilled immediately as I felt a cold breath on the back of my neck. As an arm wrapped around my waist, I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. It was Jack, I knew it was. Where had he taken me? The lights were dimmed, but I couldn't make anything out, it was just disfigured shadows. I shuddered again as Jack began running his fingers up and down my bare arm with his free hand. I squirmed and tried to get away from him, but I couldn't.

_"Of course you can't Jerry. What I want, I usually get."_ Jack's voice sounded inside my head. I wasn't _as _shocked since he'd already done it to me before, but it was like he was reading my mind!

Jack suddenly chuckled, startling me. "It would be easier if you'd just give in Jerry. I know you want to, I can see it in your eyes."

My eyes snapped open immediately. "I would _never_-"

"Yeah yeah because I'm a vampire, I've heard all that before. And you don't have to worry, I won't touch your family." He whispered. Jack pulled me to my feet and turned me around to face him. I moved away as his fingers went for my cheek, but his arm held me there, and his fingers touched my cheek gently. What was he doing? Trying to scare me.

_"It's more like get inside of your head and twist you, but whatever feeds the tiger."_ Jack's voice was in my head again.

"Stop that." I said to him. He chuckled again.

"Do you really think a pathetic human can tell me what to do?" Jack sneered at me. The question sounded like it needed an answer, but I left it as rhetorical, seeing as I'd already made him made enough this morning.

"Ok. So we are going to play a little game." Jack smirked. "And you know how much I _love _those. I'm still angry at you, so you have to run away, and if I catch you, try and get away."

I was frozen where I stood. At least it wasn't as bad as I thought, but Jack had said this morning that he could hear things from the other side of town. How was I possibly going to hide from him? Maybe I wasn't supposed to, maybe he was supposed to catch me, there had to be a way around it. But I didn't care, all I wanted to do was make it out of this building alive.

I yelped as Jack suddenly grabbed my hair and pulled me roughly to my feet. He pulled me closer to him and hissed in my ear: "Except, given your little stunt this morning, _I _get a head start."

I watched as he bit his wrist. He forced it infront of my mouth and I thrashed around and struggled. Jack's blood continued to flow down my throat, and he didn't let up. I tried hitting him, but he didn't feel the pain. I gasped in relief as Jack pulled his wrist away.

"Just in case I get _too _angry." He whispered.

Ice cold fear flooded through me. Would he really turn me?

Jack started walking and he tightened his grip on my hair. I struggled and squirmed, but it was no use. He was just too strong for me. As we kept on walking, I saw rows of lockers and doors. It took me a matter of minutes to realise that Jack had taken me to my high school. At least I knew the layout, that way I would have been able to run from him.

Jack stopped as he came to a door. With his free hand, he tried the handle. It didn't budge. He growled in annoyance and ripped it off. My mouth dropped open and he smirked at me, discarding the handle. He pushed me inside and shut the door, it didn't shut completely, and stayed open a crack. I landed on my knees near the teachers desk, and got up quickly.

Jack walked over to where I was standing, and grabbed one of my wrists. My heart was pounding. "Nothing permanent will happen to you." He chuckled.

Jack swiftly kicked me in the stomach, making me fly across the room. I flew through the air and landed with a thud into multiple desks, shattering them into splinters. Pain flared up inside my body and something warm and wet was trickling down my arm. I laid there tangled in between the splintered remains, as I struggled to get up.

Jack walked towards me, and pinned me on the floor, holding both my wrists above my head in a vice-like grip. I squirmed against Jack's body and the floor as he ran the tip of his tongue across the tender skin on my neck. Jack hissed and tore into my neck with his deadly fangs.

I screamed as hot, blinding pain spread throught my entire body. I looked around frantically for anything I could use as a weapon. I saw a reasonable sized shard of wood, which I would be able to buy myself some time with, but I couldn't remove Jack's hands from my wrists. I tried to kick him, but I couldn't move my legs under his body, and my hands were useless where they were. I simply had to wait for an opening.

Finally, Jack raised his head. Blood dripped from his mouth onto my chest and I shuddered. I struggled underneath him, catching him off guard. Once his grip on my wrists loosened, I pushed him off me and quickly grabbed the shard of wood. I stood up and held it infront of me in a defensive position.

"Jerry Jerry Jerry." Jack chuckled. "Put that down before someone gets hurt."

I refused to move.

He laughed again, and lunged for my bleeding neck. With all the strength I had left, I pushed the shard into his chest. He stopped in his tracks and growled at me. The look in his dark eyes was _terrifying_. Jack breathed heavily as his body started to grey. I knew I hadn't killed him, it would take alot more than that.

Jack growled as he fell to the floor, holding the piece of wood with one hand.

I started making my way to the door, when I heard a gasp behind me. I spun around and Jack was writhing and twisting as his body went back to normal. He stood up and he was hunched over. He threw his head back and a loud _snap _rang throughout the room. I was guessing when I staked him, I broke his spine.

I just stood there, breathing shakily as Jack pulled the stake out of his chest, and dropped it on the floor. It clattered and I jumped.

"Jerry, if you don't run for your life, I'm going rip you apart." He growled while his wound began healing.

I didn't waste any time and ran through the door. I looked around quickly and ran off in the direction of the languges block. If I was lucky, one of the teachers would have left a classroom unlocked. I pushed open the double door with 'LANGUAGES' printed above it.

I ran through the hall, and tried one door after the next.

_Locked_.

Shit.

I turned around as I saw a shadow flicker behind me. A horrible knot formed in the middle of my stomach as Jack started to walk towards me. My heart was hammering and my body was trembling. I took a deep breath and composed myself... before I ran the other way as fast as I possibly could.

"_Jerrrrrryyyyyy_." Jack's voice sang as he walked after me.

I continued my run down the hallway. I was still in the languges block, and I needed to get somewhere safer, with bigger rooms. The only place I could think of was the library, but my legs had already begun to feel like jelly, and the library was up two flights of stairs. But luckily for me, Jack's anger and creepiness was spurring me to run faster.

I _finally _reached the double door to the English block, and pushed it open. I ran past a few more classrooms, then I came to some stairs. I leaned against the banister as I took in some much needed air. A door banged in the distance and I shot up the stairs quicker than I could comprehend. When I reached the top of the stairs, I pushed on the door to the library, and to my suprise it was open.

_Stroke of luck_. I thought.

I walked over to the bookshelves, and hid behind the one closest to the storage room. I knew Jack would find me at some point, but I didn't care. I needed some time to think of a plan.

_"I'm coming up the stairs Jerry."_

I jumped as Jack's voice rang in my head. I looked around desperately for a better hiding place. The bookshelf where I was hiding, was visible from the second entry door, and I didn't know which one Jack would be coming through. I bit my lip and scanned the deserted library.

"_I'm at the door." _

I held my breath as I waited for the door to creak open.

Nothing came.

Ten minutes passed and there was still nothing. I guessed Jack must have been doing it to scare me, but I didn't know what was the truth and what was a lie when it came to him. I took a deep breath and crept out from the bookshelf. I crouched in the middle of the library, and I then looked around.

I felt a smile on my face as I spotted the Librarian's desk. I moved quietly over to it, and climbed over the top of it. I was lucky it was only acessible from the back, and there was no gap at the bottom of it, which would give me away.

I clapped my hand over my mouth to stifle a gasp as the door _finally _creaked open. I heard soft footsteps, and the rummaging of books. Once the footsteps got further away from the desk, I inched my head up, and caught a glimpse of Jack, over by the storage room. Then I realised with a jolt, he could smell me.

"Jerry." Jack turned around and I darted back behind the desk. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

_"You can't hide from me."_

I took a deep breath as I heard Jack's footsteps getting closer to where I was. I froze as the sound suddenly stopped, and an eerie silence fell upon the room. I strained my ears to try and hear something... _anything_. But I couldn't.

I jumped and struggled as Jack's hand slipped firmly around my mouth, breaking through the wood. I thrashed around desperately, trying to pry his hand away, but he was too strong. I grunted as Jack pulled me through the desk with little to no effort, and slammed me up against a bookshelf with his hand around my throat. I struggled with everything I had left in me, and Jack grabbed my shirt and lifted me off the ground. He hissed, baring his fangs at me, and his eyes flashed amber.

"Jack-" I began breathlessly, but I couldn't finish. I was terrified.

"_That hurts?_" Jack finished off what I was going to say. "You should have thought of that before you _staked _me!" He hissed in my ear.

"Jack-" I tried again.

"Shhhh, this is a library." He chuckled, cutting me off again. "We're supposed to be quiet in here."

I didn't have time to think or respond. Jack's hands shot out grabbed both my wrists, pinning them above my head. I kicked him in the stomach and pain pulsated throughout my entire body. I felt like I'd just kicked a stone wall, my muscles went weak from the pain, I'd lost all feeling in the leg I'd used, and Jack's hands were the only thing supporting my weight.

I squirmed and tried to slither my wrists out of his hands, but the more I struggled the tighter Jack's grip became. He squeezed tightly, and I grimaced to stop me from crying out in pain. I hated myself whenever I gave Jack the reactions he wanted from me.

"Bet you regret that." He whispered.

"What if the cleaners hear you?" I said, trying to get some leverage over him. I knew it wasn't going to work the minute the words left my mouth.

"They won't because you're not going to scream." Jack growled in my ear, letting go of my wrists and pressing one arm tightly against my chest. My heartbeat quickened and my pulse got faster. "Got it?"

As Jack leaned in to bite me, I quickly clenched my fist and bought it around Jack's face. It was a good, hard punch. It snapped Jack's head to the side and he released me in surprise, my hand was stinging and blood was flowing through it rapidly, so it felt like it was pulsing.

I picked myself up off the floor, pushed the door open, and ran down the stairs, jumping the last few. Jack's soft footseps followed not too close behind me. They seemed to get closer and closer, even though I was getting farther and farther away from him.

I spotted an open classroom and walked over to it. I looked around for Jack. He was nowhere in sight. I closed my hands around the handle, and pulled it. To my surprised and sheer luck, it was open. I didn't hesitate in running inside and hiding under the teacher's desk. I brought my hand up to my mouth and pressed it against it to quieten my rapid breathing. Jack had looked _murderous_ when I punched him. There was simply no telling what he would do to me.

I shot a peek out from the side of the desk, and saw Jack's figure pass the classroom, without even a second glance. I thought that was a bit odd, seeing as I'd accidentally left the door open in my haste to get away, and he didn't even _think_ of looking inside. I knew something was up when I saw Jack go off in the direction of the Drama rooms. Taking a deep breath and steeling myself, I walked out into the open hallway and towards one of the fire exits. I looked around cautiously, once again Jack was nowhere. I reached out for the metal bar...

I screamed in surprise as I was slammed into the wall. Jack's hand was around my neck, holding me a few feet off the ground and against the wall. I felt my temples burning, and my lungs were desperately craving air. I grabbed his wrist and kicked his chest in a frenzied attempt to get free, Jack was unnmoved and chuckled darkly, his eyes piercing mine. I trembled as they seemed to ooze malice and hatred.

"Jack!" I choked out as his grip tightened without warning. "I...can't... I can't...breathe..."

"You tried to kill me Jerry. In fact you did." He growled, his grip tightening. "And after your stunts this morning, and in the library, give me one _very_ good reason why I shouldn't drain you dry right now..." He whispered, his voice trailing off.

"A very good one mind you and I might consider not ending our little game so early on." Jack added, extending his fangs.

"I'm sorry." My voice came out in a whisper as more and more oxygen was being cut off from my body. Something hit me like a bullet: _Jack had given me his blood. Was he going to kill me?_

"No you aren't." He scoffed back at me. "But you're going to be after I'm done with you." He released me and I fell to the ground, banging my head against the wall.

In a matter of minutes, and a quick movement on Jack's part, I was on my stomach, Jack's full weight resting on my back, pinning my wrists beside my head. I squirmed and struggled, trying to free myself, but his knee dug painfully into the small of my back, making me wince in pain.

Jack snarled and ripped into my neck with his fangs. He drank rapidly and I and I squirmed and struggled against his fangs, growing weaker and weaker. I knew if he drank enough, I would die, and wake up as a vampire, but I didn't want that. I didn't want to be a monster, someone who mercilessly killed innocent people.

I felt Jack's warm breath tickle the back of my neck. Despite the situation, I found it comforting. He leaned forward resting his head on my shoulder, licking up the blood from my neck. I kept my eyes closed and stayed completely still. Jack quickly flipped me onto my back and pinned me on the floor, putting one arm over my chest.

"You know, I'm torn, between biting that neck of yours until you pass out or letting you run some more." Jack whispered in my ear, his lips brushing against the senstive skin.

A far off noise in the distance made me jump. _Cleaners._

I saw Jack smile, and he grabbed my shoulders and sped behind the lockers. He dug his nails into my shoulders. I tried to walk into the open as two cleaners came into view, but Jack pulled me up against him and covered my mouth with his hand. I groaned against it, as he punched a hand into my ribcage, pushing past my organs to grip my heart in his hand. I groaned again as he squeezed it tightly. "Make a sound, and you're dead." Jack whispered.

"Or I could cut these veins here and you'd bleed internally, practically begging me to kill you." He added, running his fingers along the veins in my chest making me squirm. Would Jack really do that? Or was he bluffing?

As the cleaners left and moved towards the Maths department, Jack slid his hand from my chest and threw me into the hallway. I struggled to catch my breath as I landed painfully on my side. My heart began beating normally again, I took a couple of deep breaths, and I felt the wound heal itself.

"Well Jerry." Jack circled me menacingly. "This has been fun, but like all games, this one must come to an end."

I shrieked in pain as Jack savagely latched his fangs on her and tore my throat wide open and began drinking large amounts. I didn't want to die, I didn't want to be a vampire. I punched his chest repeatedly as he continued to drain the life out of me. I felt my heart rate slowing drastically as Jack kept drinking from me. Pitch black was creeping up on me, burying me, it was all-consuming. I had lost all feeling in my arms and legs, my vision was blurring.

I was pulled into never ending darkness.

~Kickin' it~

"No! Don't!" I shot up straight, panting slightly. My vision was extremely hazy and I felt weak. I felt arms around me as I looked around. I squinted and I saw a face with blonde curls infront of me.

"Jerry! Jerry! It's okay... I've got you." I heard a familiar voice. My vision finally cleared and my Mum was looking at me. Where was I?

"Mum?"

As my eyes adjusted, I realised I was in my room, and a blanket was wrapped around me. What happened to me? Had Jack been here?

"Jerry honey, are you alright?" Mum's voice sounded faraway. As my eyes adjusted, I realised I was in my room, and a blanket was wrapped around me. What happened to me? Had Jack been here?

"Wh-what happened?" I mumbled groggily. My mind was foggy and hazy. Jack hadn't killed me, had he?

"You probably had a nightmare sweetie." She said.

Of course, Jack compelled her. I was mad at him and grateful at the same time. Explaining what had happened to me, to my Mum, would be _really_ awkward. Almost as awkward as the time when she walked in on me changing and said: _"Honey, we need to have the talk_._" _That day, was not a good one for me.

"Oh Ok." I said, playing along. "What time is it?"

"6:30 in the morning." Mum said. "You can go back to bed if you want, but remember you have school though."

"No, I'll be alright." I smiled at her. Mum smiled back, and ruffled my hair before leaving my room. Why did everyone do that? I wasn't a puppy. I think Jack was the only person I'd ever met who'd never done that to me.

He'd done other things to me. Some _very _enjoyable, and some _very _terrifying.

I jumped as I suddenly heard the message tone of my phone. Wait... I thought Jack had broken my phone. Puzzled, I reached over to my bedside table, and grabbed it. It was my phone alright, whole and not smashed. It didn't look like anyone had touched it. Had Jack replaced it?

I looked at it, and scrolled through the message senders. I had quite a few, and they were all from Carlos. He'd been my best friend since we were eight years old. I'd became distanced from him after I was recruited as a slayer, but I still found time to play with him while his parents argued and got drunk. I turned my attention back to my messages. I deleted all the ones with old send dates, and kept the one which had the date of today.

.

_To: Jerry_

_From: Carlos_

_Message: Guess what? We have a new student at school today!_

_._

_To: Carlos_

_From: Jerry_

_Message: Really? Who?_

.

No sooner than I'd sent the text, a reply buzzed onto my screen. I chuckled, Carlos had always been an early riser.

.

_To: Jerry_

_From: Carlos_

_Message: Holy shit, you're alive! I tried calling you a whole bunch of times, but you didn't pick up. We are going to have a serious talk mister. Right of topic, sorry. The student is from San Diego, and is a boy, and his name's Jack Anderson._

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) Well, what did you think guys? **

**I was determined to get this posted before I go back to school tomorow (NOOOO!) So, I seriously need reviews, because all of my stories are struggling at the moment. If you're a silent reader, speak up and be heard. Say what you wanna say... Ok, now I'm just quoting crap from Radio Rebel.**

**Oh yeah, and Jerry's dream this time... Let me know how I did on that. I wanted to show the killer side of Jack in one dream, instead of him being sexy and seductive.**

**To ElDemonioMasscaradaLuvver199 5, Carlos was mentioned, but makes his first apperance in the next chapter. So, seriously, it's your character, what do you want him to look like, what do you want his hobbies to be? The only thing I will say, is that Baliey is the only character I'm making supernatural. **

**:-)**

**Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Hey guys, Halia-Jessica is finally here with chapter 6! **

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I took so long, but I was having writers block again, and my school literally backs me up with homework now I'm in Year Nine. GGGRRRRRR!**

**That, and I've been sucked into the Aarias part of the Aaron Stone fandom. :D**

**Anyway, to VaultOfSecrets, Bailey should be coming in soon, probably chapter eight, depending on how I play things out. And to ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995 , because you didn't review the last chapter with what you wanted Carlos to look like, I had to go ahead and do it anyway. Sorry about that. I don't really describe him much though, just have him as a character.**

**As for reviews, I'll need over 45. Sorry if you guys think I'm being pushy, but all my Jarry stories are struggling for reviews, and I really want them to get up to at least 100, or over that. **

**I don't mean to be bitchy or anything, but since I spend hours (sometimes days or weeks) on these chapters and stories, I think you guys can spare a minute and leave me a review.**

**Ok, rant over, sorry about that, it just frustrates me a lot.**

**FAVOURITE REVIEW TIME!**

_**I like this Jack. While I still look forward to the hate sex that I hope they'll have, I love the angry side that we hadn't already seen. I'm really waiting to see how this all plays out. You're doing an amazing job ;)**_** - R**

**Aww, thanks! :D**

**.**

_**Ok, all I've got to say is wow!**_

You know, I'm glad I randomly found Forbidden Side of Love. Because if I didn't, I wouldn't be reading this and all you other amazing works.

Please write more. These are so amazing its unbelievable!

Megz xxx

** - Sonny-Sis**

**Thanks Megz, good to know I can count on you to leave me a review. **

**.**

_**Ah that was a good chapter! Nice and violent!**_** - Nclhdrs1717**

**Yeah, I liked writing the violence too. ;-)**

**.**

**Alright, have fun with the chapter guys, and I think a few of you are going to be quite surprised with the thing I've put in near the end. And I've updated Haunted Hallway if any guest fans (or registered fans) are reading this. :)**

**I'll try not to leave you hanging on both stories as long ever again. And I'm working on updating FSL. :)**

~Kickin' it~

I couldn't concentrate on anything. My mind was racing and all my thoughts were muddled together. What was Jack up to? I shuddered as I remembered our game yesterday, and how excited he'd been, the wicked glint in his eye was a perfect double for the knife he'd gripped into his hand...

I shook myself furiously out of the dark place again, and hastily pulled my legs into a pair of jeans and grabbed a shirt and began buttoning it. I knew what I felt for him wasn't hate, but I didn't know if it was love, or if it ever would be. He was a monster, and a killer, but there was something about him that just made me crazy, and I _felt _something. I knew he wasn't compelling me to do anything, I _had _control of my own actions whenever I was around him.

Maybe I really _was _falling for him.

I couldn't be though, could I?

I walked over to my school bag and began stuffing books inside it. Everything in my room felt foreign after a weekend of not being here, and the strange part was, I felt kind of... empty. If it was even the right word. I suddenly missed how Jack made me feel, whether it was angry, upset or fear because he was so unpredictable.

I heard the front door open and Mum's bright and cheerful voice sounding as she spoke to someone. I had no idea who she was talking to, maybe it was the postman. It stopped being my Dad a long time ago. He was killed in a car crash, whereas the person who'd crashed into him got off with a D.U.I and a few cuts and scrapes. I hated life when it was like that. But I supposed I was lucky, seeing as I was in the car with him, and I survived.

I'd finished packing my bag, and then I sluggishly walked down the stairs. I really wasn't in the mood for school today. I needed more time to organize my thoughts, and what I could say to Jack the next time I saw him.

"You're alive!" Carlos' voice hollered as I walked into the hallway and he spotted me from where he was sat in the kitchen. _Only just. _I thought.

"Jerry, where the hell have you been?" He asked as I set my bag down on the floor by the door, and walked into the kitchen. "We made plans to go to Toxic Wasteland months ago, and then you don't show up!"

I felt bad at that point and prayed something would come up and stop me from answering questions. Carlos knew nothing about slayers, vampires or werewolves, and the rules were slayers could only tell someone about their identity, should they be caught in the act, or if it would help them in some way.

But I couldn't see it helping Carlos at all, he'd probably tag along and botch the hunt by pissing the vampire off because he mentioned Twilight or something like that, and no doubts he wouldn't take it seriously. Knowing him, he'd think it was a joke, and then go home halfway through the hunt.

As for me, I didn't know what was in store for me. I didn't know what Rudy was planning to do to get me back, or if he thought Jack was lying and I really was dead. I groaned internally in frustration, when did it become so hard to keep track of my own life?

I'd often found myself thinking about what my life would have been like if I never was recruited in the first place. Probably normal, I would have been there to help Carlos through his parents' divorce, I would have been getting better grades in school, I would have been at my cousin's funeral, the list was endless. But I supposed I should be grateful, because even if I wasn't a slayer, I still could have met Jack, but I wouldn't have known about his true nature.

"Jerry!" Carlos snapped his fingers in front of my face. I blinked, startled.

"What?" I asked him.

"You keep spacing out on me." He was caught between sounding annoyed, and chuckling.

"Sorry." I said apologetically.

"Where were you at the weekend?" Carlos asked, prying again.

Mum walked in just as I was about to ask her. "He was visiting his grandparents and must have forgotten to tell you about it."

Carlos looked at me, eyebrow raised. He didn't believe me, but he obviously wasn't going to press when Mum was here. He shrugged it off.

"Ready for school?" He asked.

"Let's go." I knew he was going to keep asking me where I was all the way there.

It was going to be a _long _walk.

~Kickin' it~

"I told you where I was fifty times Carlos!" I was beginning to get annoyed with him, he'd brought the question up almost every chance he got. But I did understand where he was coming from, if the roles were reversed, I would have been going crazy, but I couldn't tell him about me being a slayer. I just couldn't trust him with something as important as that, it was a secret that would have to stay buried.

"Well I'm sorry for being worried sick about my _best _friend!" He said back, trying to keep his cool.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't call you because my phone had died and my grandparents only have one of those old phones with the dial on it, and I couldn't remember your number off the top of my head." I lied convincingly, hoping he'd believe me this time.

Carlos suddenly burst out laughing. "Seriously!?" He asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, _seriously_." I said.

"Sorry for doubting you man." He laid a hand on my arm as his fit of giggles subsided.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled at him, happy he believed me.

We walked into school just as the warning bell for first lesson rang. Carlos and I had science, and knowing my recent string of... 'luck' Jack would be in our class. Where was he anyway? I'd been half expecting him to steal me away when Carlos and I had been walking to school. But I hadn't seen hide nor hair of him since yesterday.

Carlos pushed open the door and we went inside. Mr. Hamilton had just started taking the register. I was M, so I was in the middle, but Carlos' last name was Brown, so he was right near the front. He rushed past Mr. Hamilton, mumbling an apology, and I chuckled and sat down at the back. No-one sat next to me, and I liked it better because I could concentrate.

After Mr. Hamilton finished taking the register, he began the lesson. We were studying _Energy_, I really wished I could drop Science, and after the weekend I'd had, I wanted to drop down and sleep for a week. But then Jack would probably invade my dreams because I wasn't on nightshade, the only supply I'd had was in my bag, and that was God only knows where by now, probably in a gutter.

"Jerry?" My head snapped up at the sound of Mr. Hamilton's voice.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you name one of the forces of energy?" He asked.

"Umm..." I tried to think.

"K-"

The door opened and the secretary walked in, stopping me from speaking. I had to contain myself when Jack walked in behind the secretary woman. For someone who'd already been here, he was doing a damn good job of pretending he wasn't, and it was just my luck he was in my class, although I suspected he had something to do with it. As the secretary moved to talk to Mr. Hamilton, Jack looked at me slyly, his lips curving up in a small smirk which only I could see. Carlos eyed me suspiciously from across the room.

"Are you OK?" He mouthed at me. I nodded back my response.

I tried to focus on something else, but my eyes kept settling on Jack, more importantly a tattoo on his arm which I had never seen before, which was odd because of the amount of times I'd seen him shirtless. The tattoo was a large black dragon which had spiky lettering underneath it. My attention suddenly fell on his outfit, he was wearing a black short-sleeved button-up shirt, black jeans which hugged his legs, and black trainers.

"Class, we have a new student today, his name is Jack Anderson, he's moved here from San Diego." Mr Hamilton announced, walking back to his desk.

I turned my attention back to my work, and put the end of my pencil to my lips while I thought about what all the elements of the periodic table were. My knees went weak and my stomach went into knots as the sound of a chair being pulled up made itself known. For a split second, I'd forgotten I sat on my own, at the back.

_Shit._

"What are you doing here!?" I whisper-hissed at Jack.

He didn't answer me, and looked towards Mr. Hamilton, leaning on his fist. I looked up from my worksheet as the video player roared to life, and the monitor flickered on. A video about the different types of energy started playing. I put my pencil down and shot a peek at Jack from the corner of my eye. He looked like he was absorbed in the video, but I knew by the way he was sitting, that he was planning something.

I picked up my pencil and began writing the types of energy down to distract myself, and I jumped, dropping it with a clatter as Jack's fingers brushed against my leg. Oddly, no-one turned to look at me.

I reached across the desk to reach my pencil, and I froze mid-way as I felt Jack's hand on my leg, dangerously close to my manhood. My brain was suddenly on high alert and I tried to look like nothing was going on. I squirmed as Jack began to stroke me gently in between my legs. I clamped my lips together to stop me from moaning. The sensation of being touched by him was overwhelming and left me wanting more as always, and I was getting more and more aroused as seconds blurred by, slowly turning into minutes.

"Jerry are you okay?" Mr. Hamilton asked me.

"I'm fine." I managed to get out through gritted teeth. I felt the burning stop suddenly, and then Jack wrapped his arm around my waist, and leant into my ear, his breath tickling the soft skin.

"Ohhh, you liked that didn't you?" He purred quietly. My eyes darted around the room, miraculously, no-one had noticed anything.

"No." I swallowed. "No I didn't."

"Really?" Jack whispered in disbelief. "That's not what your body's saying now is it?" I whimpered quietly as Jack's fingers stroked my semi-hard on.

"_Stop. It_." I hissed through gritted teeth, keeping my eyes on the screen, so I looked like I was paying some sort of attention.

"You don't want me to." Jack purred. If he carried on like that, I'd be over the edge in seconds. Half of me was hoping he'd take me just that little bit further, but the rational part of me was holding back. Why did I have to be two-sided? Why couldn't I just pick one and be done with it?

"Sit still and keep quiet." Jack whispered in my ear.

He increased his speed and my breathing became harder to control, and I suddenly bucked my hips up against his hand. He slipped his hand into my jeans, past my boxers, and he pumped his hand along my aching manhood relentlessly and tightened his grip on my waist.

My legs started to shake uncontrollably and I felt my release getting nearer and nearer. I couldn't actually believe he was doing that _here_, at school, where people come to learn. As my release hit me I squeezed my legs shut on his hand, keeping him still. I whimpered quietly, nervously looking around to see if anyone had noticed anything.

Nobody moved.

_"Obviously. I compelled everyone in this class not to care what we get up to."_

"What?" I asked, wide-eyed. Jack chuckled.

"I had to play with you somehow." He purred. Then he began stroking the side of my neck, around the pulse point.

I shivered and tried to back away, but I hit the wall. Jack leant over and pressed himself up against me. My breathing was heavy and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know whether to give in to him, or resist him. I wasn't sure how much longer I _could _resist him, or if I wanted to. Would it make things better if I did give in?

"You know." Jack leant in towards my neck. "I missed breakfast this morning, and I'm dying for a bite right now..."

"Jack don't!" I pleaded. I knew I sounded half hearted, but I couldn't help it. Whenever he bit me, I _liked _it.

"Why not?" He asked. "I know you like it."

"How?" I asked absent-mindedly, completely forgetting he could read my mind.

"Well I have been pressed against you _every_,_ single_,_ time_." He said, smirking.

I gulped and found my skin heating up from embarrassment and the sensual words. I looked straight into his eyes, and found warmth in them and a warm feeling exploded in my stomach. I hadn't felt like that since before my Dad died. Maybe Jack was what I needed to make me feel better. But even if I did give in to him, it'd be dangerous. If Rudy got wind of it, he'd have to kill me. It was policy, any slayer caught with a vampire, would be killed.

_"Well that rule sucks, doesn't it?" _Jack's voice echoed inside my head. It didn't scare me as much, just made me jump because I wasn't expecting it. His voice didn't sound upset, if anything he sounded determined.

"Stop that!" I hissed at him. He chuckled, and went back his original position on his chair, leaving me to scramble back to mine.

The bell screamed through the halls and everyone got up from their seats. I got up as quickly as I could, and packed my books away. I hoisted my bag over my shoulder, and made to walk towards Carlos, but Jack purposely blocked my way. His lips were curved into a smirk, and his head was tilted to the side.

"You can't deny it forever Jerry." Jack smirked at me. "You won't be able to." He walked off and breezed past Carlos, who was looking confused as Hell. I walked over to him and we went to our next lesson, which Jack would no doubt be in.

_"Dulcis, rustica venator. Vobis erit mea. Ego potest promitto quod. Volo autem vos volo sanguinem."_ I was halfway down the hallway, when I heard Jack's soft voice in my head. The phrase sounded familiar, I remembered it from the first time I met him.

_This was going to be a __**long**__ day. _I thought as I closed the door to my Art classroom, and saw Jack sat at the back, surrounded by girls.

~Kickin' it~

"That's a lovely drawing Mr. Martinez, but try to stick to the task please." My Art teacher's voice brought me out of my daze, and drew my attention to the piece of paper between my elbows.

"Woah, dude!" Carlos exclaimed beside me, making me jump. "I didn't know you could draw _that _good!"

I took a peek at the picture, and it was of a vampire and werewolf fighting each other, with the circle that was supposed to be either the sun or the moon, was both. Half and half. The sun was shaded in very lightly, and the flames coming off of it, were _alot _darker. The moon was more simple, and just had shaded craters and shadows dancing across it.

The vampires and werewolves looked so realistic, it was starting to frighten me. Of course I'd seen vampires, but I'd only ever _heard _of werewolves, because I was never called out to kill one. Jack was an exception, seeing as he was a hybrid. Had he made me draw the battle scene? If he had, he must be stronger than I thought, because he was all the way across the classroom.

Or maybe it meant something, but what it was, I didn't know.

I snuck a peek at Jack, and he caught my eye, but he looked uncomfortable. Then I realised why.

_Donna Tobin_ was sat next to him, _too _close to him. She was the school's resident slut. She was always dressed in the tightest of tops, which always looked three sizes too small for her, tight, leather mini skirts which barely covered the tops of her thighs, and she always had thick layers of makeup on.

Today, she was wearing a tight gold mini-dress, with five-inch heels on. Her makeup was caked on thick like usual: too much foundation, bright red lipstick, and _tons _of mascara. And from Jack's facial expression, she had too much perfume on. I felt like laughing, the poor guy had heightened senses, and he looked like he was going to throw up.

"Oooh, Donna's got that hunting look again!" Carlos whispered in my ear. "Poor bugger." He looked at Jack.

"Yeah." I said.

I tore my eyes away from them both as the lunch bell rang. I grabbed my bag, and glanced over at Jack and Donna. I felt wild jealously grip me as Donna kissed Jack's cheek, I laughed as he scrubbed a red lipstick mark off of his cheek. She glided out of the classroom, with trails of love-struck boys behind her, looking like lost puppies. Carlos gave a disgusted noise behind me, and I chuckled.

"Is she always like this?" I jumped as Jack's voice sounded behind me.

"Sadly." Carlos said to him. "You're Jack right?"

"Yeah, and you are?" He asked.

"Carlos. Jerry's best friend since _forever_." He put his arm around me and I laughed.

"Ok Mr. Mushy pants." I rolled my eyes and ducked out of his arm. "Enough with the violins."

"I'll meet you at the tree out in the field." Carlos patted me on the back and left. What was _that _all about? I heard the distant clicking of Donna's high heels, and Jack's facial expression changed. He looked inquisitive, and _hungry_.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"I think I'm gonna go grab a bite." Jack spoke softly, quietly. His fangs clicked into place, his veins slithered beneath his skin, and his eyes turned amber as the word "bite" left his lips. He went to walk out of the classroom, and as much as I didn't like Donna, I grabbed his wrist to stop him.

He grabbed my wrist and pinned me underneath him on the floor, one hand was still on my wrist, and the other was around my throat. I shivered suddenly, I didn't know if it was because the floor was cold, or because Jack's hold was surprisingly gentle and his face was inches from mine. His breath was warm on my skin, and I found my eyes closing.

"_Relax_." Jack's silky voice broke through the haze that had corrupted my mind. "I'm perfectly capable of feeding without killing, you know that better than anyone."

"Besides." He said dangerously. "You're _much _tastier."

As his tongue flicked out against my skin I moaned softly, and Jack's lips curved into a smile. He took the skin between his teeth, and sucked on it. My breathing became heavier and heavier and I was beginning to get a little dizzy. I moaned again through closed lips as Jack kissed the spot where he'd sucked.

"Bite me." I whispered.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Jack chuckled.

He hissed and threw his head back before the familiar sensation of his fangs breaking into my skin made itself known in my body. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt, instead it felt like my entire body was humming... Throbbing almost. I could still feel my blood being drawn out from the puncture wounds, but it felt amazing. Jack gripped me tightly to him, and I wrapped my arms around his back.

Jack moaned quietly as he pulled away from me. Cold air hit the open wounds, and made me shiver as a thousand tingles shot for my spine. Everything around me was slightly blurred, except for Jack's face. He looked incredibly handsome in the dim light, and scary because of his blood stained lips. I suddenly wanted him to kiss me.

My brain had suddenly shut down, lust took over as every other instinct buried itself too deep inside my body for me to reach it. I watched Jack, perplexed, as he slit the pad of his index finger with his thumbnail. Dark, rich blood welled from the cut and dripped down his finger, and palm. What was he doing?

He crawled closer to me, and propped me up against the leg of a table, and gently smeared some of his blood on my lower lip. I curiously flicked my tongue out, and swallowed the blood, and continued staring, in complete disbelief. He'd given me his blood before, but this time just seemed... _different_, and it tasted much sweeter, like cinnamon_._ The only time I could remember it tasting like that was when Jack had put a dream in my head on my first night with him.

He gripped one of my hands, and pressed his finger to the crack of my lips. I parted them, slightly weary. It was warm and sweet as it touched my tongue, I sucked gently, and held tightly onto Jack's hand with my free one. Jack smiled at me, and I closed my eyes, focusing solely on the blood which was streaming, hot and thick down my throat, and _not _on the vampire in front of me.

Jack pulled his finger away from me, and then bit into his wrist, holding the heavily bleeding appendage out to me. I crawled forward, and he pulled me into his lap, my back rested against his chest and my head was against his shoulder. He pressed his wrist to my lips and I opened them a little and began sucking. I closed my eyes in contentment and nuzzled into Jack as he rested his chin on top of my head.

"That's it, drink up." He whispered quietly.

Seconds later, my veins felt like they were on fire. Unfamiliar sensations exploded through my body and made me tremble. It took me moments to realise Jack was drinking from me again. This time, I couldn't even feel his fangs in my skin, but I did feel something else. A buzzing sensation filled me and bright colors swarmed my vision.

I knew Jack and I were sharing blood, and I had no objection to it. Blood sharing is the most intimate thing a vampire and a human (or two vampires) can do, besides sex obviously. Everything was blurring together in my mind, all becoming a muddled mess of thoughts. I was suddenly thinking that Jack wasn't evil, he was just misunderstood, with a bad side. As I thought about it, whenever I wasn't with him I felt surprisingly empty.

_I wanted him_.

Bright colors still shimmered above me as Jack tore away from my neck, and his wrist followed soon after. He turned me around in his lap, and swiped away a loose strand of my hair. My breath caught in my throat and my heartbeat quickened as Jack's lips slowly enveloped mine. I deepened the kiss without hesitation, fisting a large amount of his hair and our tongues battled like our lives depended on it.

"Don't you think we need to go and find Carlos?" Jack whispered as we pulled away.

"Yeah." I nodded in agreement, I still hadn't came down from my high yet.

Jack pulled me to my feet, and we walked towards the main exit. I staggered a few times, and Jack put his arm around me, supporting my weight. I sighed as a gentle breeze hit my face once we stepped outside. Carlos was sat under a large oak tree, and waved frantically when he saw us/

"Where the hell have you two been!?" He cried as I sat down. Jack leant against the tree, and folded his arms.

"There was a long line." Jack covered for me. Carlos looked skeptical, but he didn't press any further, which I was grateful for.

_If he only knew_. I thought wistfully, peeking up at Jack.

He shot me a secretive smile.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) Ok, crappy ending, but I didn't know how else to end it. Jerry's kind of there with his feelings for Jack now, but I didn't want him giving in this chapter, and Jack... Is still Jack.**

**Reviews are like gold! Very precious :P**

**- Halia-Jessica. **


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Holy shit guys, 37 reviews for that chapter? I didn't even leave you on a cliffhanger. Thanks anyway, if you guys keep 'em coming like that, I'll have over 100 reviews before I finish this story.**

**And I'm sorry I took so long to update this chapter, and on a few of my other stories. I was having some problems at school (think it's getting sorted) and I lost the will to write for a while. So I apologise if this chapter isn't up to your standards, but I tried my best. **

**Oh, and if any of you noticed, Jerry gave in last chapter, but we didn't get an "I love you" from either of them, so this chapter should be fun. ;-)**

**And a little note, I wrote all the chapter guidelines out, and the story only has five chapters left. I'm a little bit mixed about how I feel about that. I'm sad because I've had so much fun writing it, but I'm happy to a certain degree because then I can focus on all my other stories, and get them written, completed and then write some more!**

**.**

**FAVOURTIE REVIEW TIME! (Sorry, I just love doing this)**

_I loved this chapter! Lol when I* saw you updated I completely freaked out haha. I think you're an amazing writer. I cannot wait to see what happens in the next chapter :) - _**Guest**

**Thanks very much. I'm glad I said guests can review when I first came onto this site. :)**

**.**

_Blood tastes like cherry I'm no Vanpire, I just know :3 awesome chapter. Sorry I took so long to review, feel bad. Sorry DBA.  
Also, what is your real name if H-J isn't?  
I'm curious. You know mine, I should get to know yours :3_** - VaultOfSecrets**

**It's Ok Georgia. And Halia-Jessica is my real name. :-) And blood tastes more... Coppery to me. IDK.**

**.**

_I really liked it. I liked the classroom scene and bite scene the most. Keep up the good work! (Sorry I can't leave a better review, I'm rushing, right now.) - _**R**

**That's perfectly fine, I prefer your longer reviews, but as long I have one from you, I'm happier than a five year old after a visit from the tooth fairy. XD **

**.**

_I love this chapter so happy their finally together i swear your stories need to have film adaptions :) - _**Read**

**Thanks! Shame Kickin' it is on Disney XD and not somewhere like ITV2. Y'know, I secretly think Disney is against Gays, which pisses me off. **

**.**

_Every time i think your stories cant get any better you always find a way to suprise me i love u Darkness Blood Angel_** - Live2love**

**Aww, thanks! I'm glad I can keep surprising people. When all my current Jarry stories are done, keep an eye out for more on my profile. :-)**

**.**

_Wow i cant believe someone as young as you could write such an amazing story_** - Attractive**

**Thanks! I don't know how I do it, but reading, drawing and Taekwondo are my passions. Couldn't live without 'em.**

**.**

_Well I haven't seen you update anything in a while . Too bad cause your the only reason why I still get on this kick obsessed archive.i look on your page everyday and end up disappointed Everett time. Guess all good things must come to an end._

**Yeah, they do, but this story still has five chapters in it, and I'm not giving up on it, or you guys. And I agreee 100%, the archive is Kick obsessed. I never used to ship it, but I used to grin and bear it, now I HATE it. Anyway, I'll try and get more regular updates in, I know it's been a month. I'm horrible, but I keep having really bad writers block.**

**But I hope you enjoy this chapter, and all the other ones I've updated. :)**

**.**

**Ok let's get this show on the road peeps! And I'm sooo sorry it's been a month since my last update, life's a bitch and has been getting in the way. Namely a little something called Homework. That and I've been having problems at school and stuff like that.**

**But I'll try not to take so long again. I know I've said that before, but I really mean it this time. I want the next chapter posted just as much as you guys.**

**Also, I'll need **_**over **_**80 reviews for an update. And if it gets over 80, and there's no update, please be paitent and remember... I'm not a great Author when it comes to updating, but I will try my damndest.**

~Kickin' it~

"So, why would you wanna move here?" Carlos asked Jack. "It sucks."

Jack, Carlos and I were laid on our backs underneath the oak tree, and Carlos had been quizzing Jack non-stop. I was surprised he didn't look like he was going to rip his heart out. He looked calm, which was an expression I'd hardly ever seen on his face before. And when I did, the aftermath was never good.

"Didn't have a choice. My Dad got a job transfer." Jack lied smoothly. "He's an accountant. I went to the office with him once, and fell asleep within the first five seconds."

Carlos chuckled, and looked like he was about to ask Jack another question, but the bell rang, cutting him off. Jack and I had Drama and Carlos had music, so we wouldn't see each other until tomorrow. He scooted off in the direction of the music rooms, leaving Jack and I alone. No-one was around, so he could try anything with me.

Jack put his arm around me. "Is it just me, or he is _really _nosy?"

I chuckled. "He does have that effect on people. You on the other hand..." My voice trailed off.

Jack looked me straight in the eyes, and smirked. Now _that _was more like him.

In seconds flat, I was pinned to the tree, me, him and Carlos had been sat under. The way he looked at me, was playful instead of angry. I had to admit, he'd changed alot since I'd first met him.

He was still sexy and seductive, there wasn't an argument about that, but when I first met him, we were mortal enemies. But now, we had reached a complicated stage. I'd kissed him on more than one occasion, and I'd fed from him, but I still wasn't sure if there was even an 'us'. Neither of us had said we loved each other.

"Tell me." Jack whispered in my ear.

His hand was around my throat, but he wasn't strangling me. Just touching, with his thumb stroking my skin. Heat waves danced all around my body, and my legs went weak. I loved him, I was sure of it. I didn't want to think what would happen if I told him and he didn't love me back, or if we both said we loved each other, but Rudy got wind of it and went to kill me.

"You're just very-" I paused, trying to think of a word to say. I closed my eyes briefly, and Jack gently kissed the soft spot under my ear. A quiet moan reverberated from the back of my throat, and I put my hands on Jack's stomach.

"Very what?" He pressed, his lips brushing the skin of my ear.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the last stragglers headed for their lessons. "Jack, we have to go to class."

His hand slid down my body, and rested on my stomach. We stayed like that for a while, and it was peacefully silent. It wasn't at all like the suspenseful silence there seemed to be whenever Jack was angry and looking for me. It was like the kind of silence that didn't need words to break it.

"Alright then." Jack breathed in resignation, and took my hand. I smiled through the knots in my stomach, and began walking to the Drama classrooms. Ms. Smith, was _not _going to be happy with us for being late.

I pushed open the door, and it swung forwards with a loud creak. Everyone turned to look at us. They were already sat in a circle. Ms. Smith just motioned for us to put our bags away, and she carried on telling the class what we were doing.

"...Performing a death scene." My ears caught her lesson plan as Jack and I pulled up two chairs, and joined the circle.

"In pairs. Go on, off you go." She shooed everyone away with her hands. Jack looked at me, and I felt uneasy.

Everyone got into their pairs, leaving me and Jack together. Fabrics were being heaved from the plastic boxes at the back of the room, and placed around tables. It seemed the majority were doing deathbed scenes.

"How boring." Jack commented quietly. I nodded in agreement.

"I reckon we'll get more credit, if A. We do something diiferent, and B. It's good." He finished.

"Well, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"You stab me with a fake knife, I'll be overly dramatic, and boom. We're done." Jack said.

"But why would I stab you?" I asked.

"Revenge. Drug deal gone bad. Hitman. Married couple argument gone too far. Relationship tiff. Take your pick." Jack said.

"The married couple argument sounds fun." I said. "We can practice the stabbing bit, and just improvise the argument."

"Boys?" Ms. Smith came up to us. "Why were you late?"

I opened my mouth, to think of a lie, but Jack was already compelling her.

"We weren't, just go back to your desk, and mark us present." He instructed calmly.

"Back to my desk. Mark you present." She repeated robotically, walking off.

"What?" Jack said as he saw my face. "She was getting in the way of our creative process."

I snickered, and went over to one of the boxes. I delved through it, and found one of the fake knives at the back. I walked back over to Jack.

"Uh Jack? Are you sure you want me to stab you?" I asked. Then I lowered my voice. "I don't think it'll go in."

Jack took the rubber knife from me, and shielded us both from view. He then plunged the knife into his hand. It went straight through his palm, and he had no reaction. Well, he _was _almost ten thousand years old. He pulled the knife out of his hand, and gave it to me. I wiped his blood onto my jeans.

"Ok maybe it will." I chuckled.

"Alright!" Ms. Smith hollered. "That's enough practice time. Jack, Jerry, you're up first."

I grabbed a chair and sat on it. I pretended to read a fake magazine, and Jack went behind a few tables. I pretended to flip through some pages, and that a very interesting one just caught my eye as Jack strode up to me, miming thrusting something in my face.

"What's this?" He demanded harshly.

"Bills." I put my 'magazine' down, and stood up. "That you forgot to pay, yet again."

"It's your turn this week." Jack said, throwing the 'bills' on the table. "Oh, and while I have your attention _honey_-"

Several of the class snickered as they twigged we were being a married couple.

"-Who's the _Paul _who keeps phoning the house?" He folded his arms and tapped his foot. I fought the urge not to laugh.

"A friend." I said in a small voice.

"Well, I talked to him, and from what he told me, you two are _very _good friends." Jack said, he swayed a little on the spot. I wasn't sure if it was intentional, but I ran with it.

"You're drunk." I said, putting my hands on his shoulders. "We'll talk about this in the morning."

"No, we'll talk about this right now!" Jack exploded. I almost laughed again. "Are you cheating on me, or not?"

I didn't answer, and shuffled nervously from foot to foot, as I imagined a woman or a man being fronted out for cheating might do. Jack took my silence with a nod, and walked over to the table where I'd put the knife. He pointed it at me, with a threatening glint in his eyes.

"I'll only ask again. Are. You. Cheating. On. Me?" He empasized every word to let the rest of the class know he was serious.

I nibbled on my lower lip, pretending to be nervous. "N-No."

"Liar." Jack suddenly came forward with the knife, and I put the chair in his way. He stumbled over it, and fell to his knees. He dropped the knife, and I scrambled to grab it.

Jack stood up, and I held the knife infront of me, breathing heavily like I was frightened for my life. Jack wordlessly lunged at me again, and I thrust the knife into his stomach. I winced mentally at the squelch of his flesh being penetrated.

Jack fell down onto his knees, gasping dramatically but not over-doing it. His hand was around the hilt of the knife, so it looked like it hadn't really gone in. He fell on to his side, and I knelt down beside him.

"I'm sorry." I apologized faintly. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." He breathed out, and he was still.

Jack jumped back up onto his feet, and discreetly pulled the knife out of his stomach. "And that's us done."

Everyone clapped, and Ms. Smith began speaking. "Very convincing boys. Especially you Jack, I could almost feel your pain. And, were you pretending to be male and female?"

"No." We answered together. Some of the class tittered.

"Oh well then-" The end of the day bell rang, and Ms. Smith clapped her hands loudly, dissmissing us.

Chatter broke out as everyone grabbed their bags. I grabbed mine and Jack came up behind me.

"See you soon." He whispered huskily. I turned around to say something, but he was gone with a smirk in my direction.

I wasn't going to wait around, and I started walking home. I had to get back quickly and make a start on some homework. I'd had this big project on _World War I _due for History tomorrow, and I'd been neglecting it because of all the slayer business. I knew straight away that I was going to have to pull an all nighter, because my teacher was extremely strict when it came to things like homework.

"Mum?" I called out when I opened the front door. "I'm home."

Her head popped out from behind the living room door. "Hi honey, did you have a good day?"

No words could summon up how my day was. I'd exchanged blood _many _times with a vampire I seemed to have some sort of attachment to, and feelings for. We'd kissed _alot_, lied to my best friend about where we were, and we'd pretended to be a married couple in Drama.

"Yeah." I muttered out that singular word, and then trudged upstairs to get started on my hateful homework.

I shut the door to my bedroom, and dropped my bag on the floor. I sat at my desk, and pulled my laptop open. I clicked on the _Google _icon, and a fresh browser window came up. I typed in _Word War I _in the search bar, and began scrolling down the many pages with thousands of results on them.

The rules for the assigment were, that you had to find as much information as you could, and present it in a creative way. But if one single bit of information, was copied and pasted, we'd get triple detention. Unfair much? I thought, clicking on the hyperlink for the BBC website.

"Really?" A silky voice I knew all too well made me turn around. "You're doing homework?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. I didn't mean to sound rude if I did.

"I said I'd seen you soon." Jack hopped down from the windowsill, and walked over to my desk. He put his head on my shoulder, and looked at the screen.

"World War I?" He read. "Ulch, that's a subject I'd rather forget about."

"You were alive back then?" I said. "Right, stupid question. Of course you _were _but, were you in it?"

"Yes." Jack grabbed a chair and sat next to me. "It's a rather... Not awkward subject, but best left unspoken about. So, why are you researching it?"

"Homework project due in tomorrow." I responded. "It's been set for three weeks, so anyone who doesn't have it, is screwed."

"And not in the good way I'm guessing." Jack said. I spluttered with laughter.

"You could say that." I chuckled.

"Why not just do it tomorrow?" He asked, draping both arms around me. I swallowed, suddenly nervous.

"Because I'd be running around like a chicken with it's head cut off." I said. This time, it was Jack's turn to chuckle.

"Just tell him where he can stick it, if he brings it up." He whispered, turning his head and kissing my cheek.

In that small kiss, I'd lost the will to concentrate on my homework, and turned my full attention to Jack. I blinked a few times, before I looked him dead in the eyes. Then I kissed him, tangling my fingers into his hair. The kiss was fiery and passionate, with Jack running his hands over as much of my body as he could, pulling me up from my chair.

I held Jack's face as we continued to kiss each other. I didn't care about my homework, or my Mum being right downstairs, all I could think about was Jack and how he'd finally managed to seduce me. I had no objection to any of my feelings for him anymore, I wanted him, and I wanted to be with _him_.

Jack pinned me down on my bed, and we both took in huge gasps as we broke the kiss momentarily. I squirmed a little as Jack continued to look at me, his fingers gently outling my face. He bent down, and kissed me again. I ran my hands up his back, and wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue battled with mine, and we both moaned deep from inside our bodies.

"Jack..." I moaned as his lips went straight for my throat, seeking out all the sensitive spots. Lightning jolted through me, and warmth spread right from the tips of my fingers.

"I love you Jerry." Jack whispered suddenly.

I was shocked for a moment. He'd just said he loved me. My heart swelled to twice it's normal size. To hear those words from someone like Jack, was extremely rare. But I was happier than I'd been in years once he'd confessed his love. I knew exactly how to respond to him this time, and I meant every single word.

"I love you too Jack."

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) And there you have it folks. We finally got an I Love You. From the both of 'em. Also, I find it funny how this chapter, the latest chapter of Haunted Hallway, and the latest chapter of Forbidden Side of Love, all end with "I love you."**

**Life's funny like that. **

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS. I KNOW I'VE BEEN AWOL, BUT I'LL TRY NOT TO DO IT AGAIN. I PROMISE.**

**- Halia-Jessica. :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) Hey guys, I'm sorry about the long wait, but I did put it on my profile that I wouldn't be updating for a while, but I have, so am I forgiven?**

~Kickin' it~

I creased my eyebrows in annoyance at the sound of birds chirping and sunlight bursting through the cracks in my curtains. My entire body was warm and sore, but it felt good, extremely good. Last night felt like another one of my Jack induced dreams, but said man sleeping next to me, reminded me that it was anything but that.

Jack stirred next to me, and I laid my head back down on his chest as his arms gently tightened around my waist. "Morning."

"Morning." I smiled, not caring that his eyes were closed and he couldn't see me, but I was happy. "What time is it?"

There was a shuffle in the bedsheets as Jack turned around. "Quarter to eight."

"Shit, I'm gonna be late for school." I made to get up, but Jack's hand closed around my wrist, and pulled me backwards. I rolled over onto my back, and Jack rested his knees on either side of me.

"_Jack_." I groaned as he kissed my jawline, progressing upwards. It was all I could do to not close my eyes.

"Five more minutes." He chuckled, kissing my lips. My chuckle was muffled into his mouth, and I kissed back with everything I had. A few weeks ago, if someone had told me I'd fall in love with a vampire I was sent to kill, I would have called them crazy. Now _I _was the crazy one, but Jack was _extremely _crafty. I reckoned he could charm a snake from it's basket without a flute.

_"Why thank you." _Jack's voice appeared in my head. _"And, it's harder than it looks."_

"Will you stop that?" I smiled at him as he traced my cheeks with the tips of his fingers. "Ok, but I've really got to get up, if I get to school early enough I can tell my History teacher why I haven't done that homework."

"Yeah you have." Jack smiled.

"No I haven't I-" Then Jack's cheeky grin made everything click together in my brain. "You did it, didn't you?"

"Uh huh." He nodded. "I dropped it off really early. Oh, and if he asks you any questions about my rifle, just go with it."

"Can't you just whisper them in my ear?" I asked.

"No, I'm going blood-bank robbing." Jack said nochalantly. "Now come on, you're gonna be late." He teased me in a sing-song voice.

I narrowed my eyes at him and got out of bed, pulling on my boxers. I grabbed my shirt from my pinboard, smirking as I remembered how it got up there, and pulled it down over my head. I knew for a fact my jeans were too destroyed to wear to school, so I picked out another pair from my wardrobe.

I began pulling them on, hopping around on one leg. I felt Jack's hands curl around the waistband of them, and he eased them up my body. My legs were still numb from last night. I turned around and Jack was already dressed.

"See you soon." He kissed me lightly, before disappearing in a rush of air.

I chuckled, shaking my head slightly, and grabbed my bag. I made my way downstairs, and went into the kitchen. There was a note left on the countertop. I picked it up and read it.

_Jerry,_

_Just gone to drop Macy off at school, your food tech ingredients are in the bag by the front door._

_Love, Mum. 3_

I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl - not feeling up to a big breakfast because I still had adrenaline pumping through me at top speed - and walked to the front door, picking up the bag with my ingredients in it, ready for another boring day of school, and a game of _20 questions _from Carlos.

~Kickin' it~

"Is this rifle authentic Mr. Martinez?" Our cover teacher, Mr Arun asked me, holding up the rifle he'd found on his desk, along with 'my' project. I thought Jack was sweet for doing it for me, but _when _did he do it? I would have felt him move from the bed, since our bodies were so entangled with each others last night.

"Yeah, it was my great-great Grandad's." I lied. I'd been in school for almost an hour, and Jack hadn't shown up yet, I wasn't that worried, I knew nothing could kill him. Especially not a slayer, I was proof of that.

I still didn't know where I was in the whole slayer thing, I hadn't killed a vampire since my failed mission to kill Jack. Maybe I was an ex-slayer, or maybe Rudy thought I was dead. It was probably for the best if he'd thought that, although Jack _did _say to him he wasn't going to hurt me, but Rudy was one of those need-to-see-it-to-believe-it people.

The door opened, and Jack walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, parents had car troubles." He apologised once he'd put his bag under the table.

"No problem Mr. Anderson." Mr. Arun responded, still examining Jack's rifle with keen eyes. "Nice of you to join us."

I looked at Jack, and his head was tilted to the side, staring at the teacher intently. His eyes shifted around repeatedly, like he could hear something.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but then a loud bang cut him off. Everyone screamed except Jack and me. Before I could even look to see what the bang was, Jack had pinned me to my chair, and I saw the tiny fleck of a bullet against the burning lights on the celing over his shoulder. It lodged itself in the wall and Jack reared back up, pulling me with him.

"It's wood." I whispered to him. He turned around, and growled, low in his throat.

"Someone's messed with it." Jack said. "Why would _I _put wooden bullets in my own gun?"

"Whoops, sorry about that children. Must have still had a stray bullet." Mr. Arun set the gun down on the table, and the bell for next lesson rang.

"That's it for today class. Your regular teacher will be back tomorrow." He stayed behind the desk, while everyone else, including me, packed up. Jack stood up, still studying Mr. Arun like a bug under a mircoscope.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to him as we walked out of the classroom with the other students. Jack doubled back once the classroom was deserted except for Mr. Arun, and the hallway was near enough getting there.

"That teacher's name isn't "Mr. Arun"." Jack said, peeking through the glass at him. He was on his phone, and the someone on the other end, wasn't happy with him, judging by how panicky he seemed to be. "His name's Brian Attwood. One of Rudy's newest slayers."

My eyes widened. "So _that's _why the gun had a wooden bullet in it, but how do you know that?"

"I ran into a whole bunch on my way back to the bloodbank. Had to kill them all, one managed to escape, and his words to Rudy down the phone were "_get Brian Attwood, Jack's going to Seaford High_"." Jack explained.

"So, now what?" I asked.

Jack didn't answer me, but stormed inside the classroom. I slipped in behind him and crouched behind an aisle of desks, hoping Brian wouldn't notice me. It was dangerous, but I had to see what was going on, and being in the classroom. Brian clapped his phone shut as Jack advanced on him.

"M-Mr. Anderson." He spluttered. "It's next lesson."

"I know. I just have a few questions." Jack said. "_Brian_."

Brian picked up the gun, and I stiffened from where I was crouched behind a few desks. There was a clatter of metal, as Jack smacked it out of his hands, it slid across the desk, and landed on the floor.

"So, I just have a few questions." Jack smirked deviously. Brian sprinted for the door, but Jack was blocking it in a flash, tsking him and kicking him back into the centre of the classroom.

He picked him up by his shoulders, and I came into view, knowing Jack was going to compel him.

"Jack, he's probably drank nightshade." I said. Jack looked at me, shrugged, and plunged his hand into Brian's chest, squeezing his heart. As Brian choked up blood, I was instantly reminded about when Jack had tried to get me to apologise for killing him.

"This stops it beating around his body for a while." Jack said, eyes burning into Brian's.

"Now." His voice became softer. "Why's that gun got wooden bullets in it?"

I squinted at Brian's tightly clenched fist, and I saw the tip of a nightshade plant. "Jack he's holding nightshade." I called over to him.

Jack growled and gripped Brian's wrist tightly, twisting it. Brian's grip eventually faltered, and the plant fluttered to the ground. His eyes widened in terror; so much his eyes looked like pinpricks against the whites of his eyes. He looked completely, and utterly, helpless, kind of like how I first was around Jack.

"Let's try that again shall we?" He said to Brian. "_Why did that gun have wooden bullets in it_?"

"I put them there." Brian answered mechanically.

"Why?" Jack asked, his pupils dialating.

"Rudy wants me to kill you." Brian said.

"Does he know about me and Jerry?" Jack demanded.

"No." Brian was coughing up blood from how tight Jack's grip on his heart was.

"Is everything you're telling me, the truth?"

Brian nodded.

"Well, then there's really only one thing left to do." Jack smiled sympathetically at Brian, and I knew what was coming next.

A sickening squelch sounded as Jack pulled the steaming organ clean away from Brian's chest. Blood was trickling rapidly down his wrist.

"Could you open the window for me?" He asked. I went over and unlatched one of the windows. From where he was, Jack threw Brian's heart out of the window, he then gripped a hold of Brian's legs, and hurled his body out of it.

He wiped his bloody hand on his jeans. "Let's go." He said casually, walking out the door.

I latched the window back up, and followed him out into the hallway.

"Now what?" I asked, hoisting my bag over my shoulder as it began slipping down.

"Rudy doesn't know about _us_. So it shouldn't be a problem. He probably thinks you're dead, even though I said I wasn't going to kill you." Jack mused.

"Let's hope so." I muttered, walking to my food tech classroom, Jack behind me. I never thought I'd be glad that someone thought I was dead, but if that someone would kill me and the man I love, it was necessary.

Jack and I made it into the classroom with the other stragglers, and both took an apron from the rack. I walked over to an empty work area, and Jack followed me. From where I was, I could see Carlos looking at us from his area.

"Alright class!" The teacher walked into the classroom, tying her apron strings. "Your final assignments are due today, and remember this counts for 50% of your end of year level."

Everyone groaned around me, I didn't see what all the fuss was about, cooking was probably the most easiest way to get a good level. Unless you burnt everything and had to start over just as the double lesson ended. I got my ingredients out, and Jack went over to the teacher, and started talking to her.

"-That's alright Mr. Anderson, just use some ingredients from the cupboard." She said absent-mindedly. I heard Jack's footsteps behind me, just as I was struggling to tie my apron up.

His fingers gently took hold of each string, and tied it in a gentle, but firm knot. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled. "Since when can you cook?"

He scrunched his nose up at me, and I mimicked him, getting a small chuckle. "You'd be surprised. Cooking for me just used to be roasting bits of mammoth on a stick, hoping a cavebear wouldn't come and get'cha. But when I became a vampire, the meat wasn't what I was after. So luckily, there was a... wider selection should I say."

"Have you ever cooked before?" I asked him, putting all my ingredients in the tray, and opening the tomato puree.

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "I normally don't, I find it disgusting sometimes."

"In what way?" I asked curiously, pouring my tomato puree into the already heated frying pan. I grabbed a small knife, and set about cutting my onions. My Mum always joked that I was wierd, because I've never cried from chopping them before.

"I throw it back up instantly." Jack said. "It's my body's extremely dramatic, albeit rude, way of going "no thanks, your food is disgusting and unfit for consumption even by dead people"."

I snorted with laughter, almost cutting my finger. I scooped up the cut pieces, and put them in the pan with the tomato puree. Jack began cutting his ingredients, but I couldn't see what he was making as of yet. I thought it was a bit unfair that Miss was marking him on just this one lesson, but she _was _the teacher.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack swipe Sandy Longhorn's chocolate bar. I peeked at his tray curiously, but I wasn't any closer to figuring out what he was making. Jack snapped off half of the chocolate bar, and discreetly placed it back on Sandy's tray.

"What?" Jack said as he saw my look. "I wasn't stealing j-"

"Just borrowing without asking?" I guessed. I'd played that card too many times with the cookies in the jar at home. I decided to use my Mum's response. "I can hear the judge laughing now."

"It's only a chocolate bar." Jack pointed out. He was cutting something, but his body was shielding his chopping board, and tray of ingredients from my view.

"Only a chocolate bar?" I said, pretending to be offended. "Is it only _air _that we breathe? Only food that we eat?" I was being really cheesy, just to see Jack's reaction. He had an answer for _everything_.

"Yes, yes it is." He responded, putting something into his frying pan. It sizzled loudly, and a few people - minus me and Jack - jumped out of their skin. "Except you humans eat food, I drink blood."

"It's an expression." I rolled my eyes playfully, getting back to my assignment.

I poured all the mince into the pan, and stirred it with a ridicuously long off-white spoon. It hissed and crackled momentarily, and I began peeling the garlic. I was about to get a garlic crusher, when Jack took the peeled vegetable from me, and crushed it to dust between his palm, sprinkling the dust over the direction of my pan.

"Thanks." I said brightly, mixing the garlic into the sauce.

"Why get a tool to do something you can do yourself?" Jack said nochalantly, still shielding his food from my view. I didn't know if he was doing it on purpose. I tried to catch a peek as he ran his hand under the tap, getting the garlic dust off of it. He wiped his hand dry on his apron.

"I think the expression is "never hire somone to do something you can do yourself"." I said, turning down the heat on my pan as it began to bubble, looking oddly like molten lava in a volcano's crater.

"Oh well." Jack sprinkled something into his pan, and got hold of a spoon. "Same principal appiles don't you think?"

"Meh." I shrugged. I didn't have much else to do, except wait for my sauce to be ten minutes shy of being completely cooked, as spaghetti took ten minutes, give or take. I put the heat on low, and walked over to where Carlos was working. His pan was billowing black smoke.

"Uh, Carlos!" I tapped him on the shoulder.

His eyes widened considerably. "Shit!" He turned the heat down, and began fanning the smoke with his hands.

"Ok, so food makes black smoke, good to know." He breathed, sounding relieved.

"Only if you keep it on high for too long." I stated with a chuckle. "Want some help? I'm almost done."

"Yeah alright." Carlos slid a knife and some onions my way. I looked at him, eyebrow pulled up.

"C'mon man, you know how I get around onions!" He whined. "I cry more than your cousin after watching Marley and Me."

"She's very sensitive." I responded, grabbing the knife.

"I was talking about your cousin _Derek_." Carlos said. We both cracked up laughing.

I began to cut his onions for him. _What use is having a 'super power' if you can't help other people? _I thought, scooping the chopped half into Carlos' frying pan.

"So what's going on with you and the new kid?" Carlos asked, blinking furiously like many other people around me.

I froze mid-cut. "What do you mean?" I asked nervously. Had he seen anything? Specifically, the stuff in the art room.

"You just seem to be getting along _really _well." Carlos pointed out. "Considering he just moved here."

"We just seem to have alot in common." I lied, deciding I'd leave out the fact that Jack and I had already met before - about a week ago now - exchanged blood, kissed, _alot_, had sex just last night, and that he's a vampire. I glanced nervously over at my frying pan to distract me, and it worked. It looked near enough cooked.

I left Carlos with the other half of his onions, and walked back over to my pan. I turned the heat up to medium, and went to get another one from the cupboard. I brought it back over, and ran some water in it. I turned the tap off when it was half full, and put it on the stove, turning the heat up to high. If I was lucky, the sauce and spaghetti would be finished at the same time.

I opened the spaghetti packet, and poured half of it into the pan. It hissed and steamed, but nothing else happened. I watched Jack, and he was near-enough done. He was just melting the chocolate in the mircowave, he pressed the button before it had a chance to _ping! _and pulled out the bowl of melted chocolate.

"Y'know, sometimes I love the 21st century, other times, well-" Jack trailed off, seemingly talking to himself.

"You wish it was simple again right?" I guessed, stirring my spaghetti around.

"No, I just wish there wasn't as much noise." He smacked his hand against the microwave.

"C'mon, what's the mirowave ever done to you?" I said playfully.

"Besides blowing my eardrums out when it's done and taking forever to melt the chocolate?" Jack said, pouring the melted chocolate seemingly onto the tray. "_Alot_."

"Well it was white chocolate, no wonder it took so long." I said.

"Ok, ok Mr. Smarty pants." Jack chuckled. I had a view of what he was making. He'd made chicken wraps, and had four strawberries on several sticks. The chocolate drizzled over them, hardening almost instantly.

"Wow." I said out loud. "You really _can _cook."

"Jerry, I've been alive since the Ice Age." He pointed out. "If anyone's good at adapting, it's me. Seriously, the world's changed more often than I change my socks."

"Gross." I said jokingly, wrinkling my nose. Jack wrinkled his at me too, smiling.

My spaghetti boiled over, loudly letting me know it was done. I turned the heat off under both of my pans, and got out the tub I'd brought from home. I always liked cooking class, it meant I didn't have to wait in the ridiculously long lines at lunch time. I scooped the spaghetti into the tub, and poured the sauce over it. I put the lid back on the tub, and left it on the table.

"Ok class, that's it for this lesson." Miss said. "You can come and get your assigments at lunch. I'll have graded them by then."

Everyone began packing up, and I walked out of the classroom. Carlos ran up to me.

"So, what's going on with you and Jack?" He asked.

I blew out a huge breath and sped up towards the languges block in an attempt to throw Carlos off. If he didn't stop asking me that, I was going to ask Jack to _strangle _him.

~Kickin' it~

Luckily, I made it through the day without getting Jack to feed Carlos his intestines. He would not stop asking me about Jack, I knew he can tell there was something going on, but I couldn't tell him, because when Carlos knew something, the whole school knew seconds. And I didn't feel like the whole school knowing I've got the hots for the new kid who just happens to be a vampire/werewolf hybrid.

Jack shifted beside me on the sofa. We were watching _CSI: Las Vegas_ at his house. It wasn't really his house, he was "just borrowing it until he told the owners they could come back from their holiday" - as he so eloquently put it when I'd asked him about it earler. But noe I needed to ask him about something I'd been thinking about all day.

"Jack?" I tried to get his attention, suddenly feeling a little nervous.

"Hmm?"

"How did you know my name, before I even met you?" I asked. It'd been bugging me for a while, but I could never find the time to ask him because he was either throwing bullies into tables, or being quizzed again and again by Carlos.

"It's complicated." Jack shifted around so he was sat up, facing me. "And a bit of a long story."

"We've got time." I said, now intrigued.

"I knew your father." He said suddenly.

"How?" I asked incredulously.

"Because he was a slayer, just like you were." Jack said. "I'd heard of him, but never actually met him in person, until..." He trailed off and looked me in the eyes.

"Until?" I urged him to keep going. I desperately wanted to know what his tie with my Dad was.

"Until I saved your life." He said. Saved my life? But I'd only met him during a hunt, never before that.

"What?" I said.

"Jerry. I don't know how to tell you this, but the car crash you and your father were involved in, wasn't an accident." Jack said.

I stayed completely silent, my brain was trying to digest the new information Jack was feeding it, but it couldn't. I motioned for him to continue, maybe if I heard the whole thing, I'd understand more.

"Your father, was having an affair with a vampire, and Rudy somehow got wind of that, and sent another slayer to kill him." Jack said, pausing for breath before he continued. "Which, was the man that crashed into you both. Are you with me so far?"

"Uh huh." I nodded. My Dad had an affair with a _vampire_!? I thought for a second it might have been Jack, but Dad had never shown any signs of having sexual intresting in men, or _liking _them for that matter.

"I was hunting nearby, and I heard the crash. I rushed straight over, and saw the car wreck. I was originally going to kill every single living thing in both cars, seeing as I was so hungry. But I recognised your father from when he'd tried to kill me and my ex-boyfriend while I was hunting and he was keeping watch, and surprisingly, he begged me to help you. So I did." Jack said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your injuries were _alot _worse than you think. Your neck was almost severed, one lung had been punctured, and you had a cerebral hemorrage. So it was lucky my blood even healed you and kept you human. Your father and the other slayer died though." He explained.

"I can't remember any of this." I said. It was true, I couldn't. I met Jack when I was sent to kill him. Part of me thought he was making it up, but I knew it was true.

"No, of course you wouldn't. After my blood was safely out of your system, and you were recovered, I compelled you to forget about me." Jack said.

"Why?" I asked, feeling a little betrayed.

"Because I knew that Rudy was going to recruit you as a slayer when he knew your father was dead. So I couldn't have you remembering me, and then you getting killed." He looked at me, and then chuckled softly. "You did make quite an impression on me. To be honest, when I heard Rudy was ordering someone to kill me, I didn't have the slightest clue it'd be you."

"Thanks, I guess." I said quietly. If Rudy found out about me and Jack, would that be what awaited me, a seemingly accidental death?

_Don't worry, I'll never let anything happen to you_. Jack's voice was soft inside my head, and I smiled at him.

We inched closer and closer to each other, and Jack's hand cupped my face. His hands were on my belt, and his lips were inches from mine when the doorbell rang. He cursed under his breath.

"I hate that thing." Jack growled softly, his breath fanning my lips. I chuckled as he shifted off of me, and walked out into the hallway. I heard the door open, and there was a pause and then thick slapping sound. Skin on skin?

"Hey stranger." I heard Jack's voice. He sounded surprised. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Europe." A deeper voice responded. Who was it?

Jack walked back into the living room, and he was accompanied by a slightly shorter man. He had chesnut brown hair, a few strands of which, were falling into his sea blue eyes. I was instantly jealous, was he an ex-boyfriend of Jack?

"Jerry, this is Bailey." Jack said. "Bailey, this is Jerry."

"So you're the slayer who's gone rogue?" Bailey said cracking his knuckles. I looked at him worriedly.

"Sorry, stiff hands." He apologised. He had some sort of accent which I couldn't place at all.

"So, what are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"What, I can't see my best friend of five thousand years?" Bailey said, clutching over his heart like Jack had hurt him. I bit my lip to surpress my laughter.

"You normally call first." Jack pointed out. "What's the emergency? Pack troubles?"

"Huh?" I said out loud.

"He's a werewolf." Jack whispered to me behind his hand. I made a face that I understood him.

"Yeah, a werewolf with bad news." Bailey said.

"Well spit it out then!" Jack said, exasperated. "The sooner we can kick the "bad news" in the ass, better."

"It's Rudy." Bailey said.

"What about him?" Jack and I said as one.

"He's found out about you two, and is launching an attack." Bailey dropped the huge bombshell.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) Oooohhhhhh, the drama begins. And did you guys like the little twist I'd put on Jack knowing Jerry beforehand? I'd had that in mind ever since the first chapter. **

**Also, I'm sorry I cut out the smut, but I'm trying to keep this story T. (They really need a T+ rating for stories like this, cuz it's M in some parts, but not all the way through though.)**

**And to Georgia (VaultOfSecrets) how did I do with Bailey's apperance, he'll be sticking around, so if you want anything else added, try and tell me before I update the next chapter. :)**

**Review with your thoughts please, a few more and I get the big 100! Yay! :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) Hey, hey there guys! Sorry it's been a while, but life was getting in the way again, and I was in a slump because of the lack of reviews from my stories - But whatever. **

**So last chapter we saw the arrival of Bailey, and he dropped a huge bombshell, here's where the drama begins to unfold. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)**

~Kickin' it~

I stood completely frozen in my spot from the shock of Bailey's news. How had Rudy found out about us? Jack compelled Brian, and he said Rudy didn't know about us. The room had gone silent. My eyes flickered from Jack, to Bailey, who was absent-mindedly fiddling with a black and white checkered scarf around his neck. I felt a little queasy looking at the dark red stains on it.

"How the Hell did he find out about us?" Jack's outraged and shocked voice broke the silence. "I compelled Brian, and he specifically said he didn't know about me and Jerry." He finished.

Bailey paused, his finger still looped around his scarf, and shook his head at Jack. "He's not doing it because of that, he's doing it to _save _Jerry from you." He explained, dropping his arm to the side, before folding them across his chest.

It made sense. The last time Rudy had seen or heard me was when I was Jack's little toy, and I was still rocky about my feelings for him. I remembered Jack telling Rudy that he'd keep me alive, and that he wouldn't kill me, but he would hurt me. I shuddered at the memory. If anyone knew about how I came to love Jack, I would be locked up in a mental institution.

"Jerry, you alright?" Jack's voice jerked me out of my thoughts. "You've gone a bit quiet."

"Just processing." I responded, not taking my eyes off him. "I thought he would have laid off by now." I bit my lip nervously, a swelling feeling of dread creeping up on me.

"So did I." Jack rubbed my shoulder soothingly, then he turned to Bailey. "How fast can your pack get here?"

"In a few days, but they've gotta chain themselves up tomorrow." Bailey started pacing. "It's the full moon tomorrow."

"Mine are down in the garage, I kept them in case anything happened, you can use them." Jack told him. Bailey's lips curved into a smirk.

"Since when did you get kinky?" He teased Jack. If he wasn't a vampire, he probably would have been blushing.

"Since when did _you_ get so sarcastic?" He shot back.

"Is this where someone would say, break up the chick fight?" I intervened, smiling a little.

"Nice!" Bailey cheered. He came over and high-fived me with a grin. I caught sight of his right hand. It was wrapped with a bloodstained bandage, and the parts of the exposed flesh were ripped, revealing his veins. I didn't know about the healing powers of werewolves, as Bailey was the first one I'd ever encountered.

"What?" I averted my eyes from his hand, a little embarrassed I'd been caught staring. "Oh this? Yeah, I'd turned one full moon a few years ago, and this one-" He jabbed a thumb in Jack's direction, and he smiled at us. "Bit my paw off."

"Because you were trying to kill me!" Jack raised his hands in a defensive manner.

"Ok, in your defense, I would have done the same thing, but in _my _defence..." Bailey's voice trailed off. A few seconds passed, and he began to tap his foot rapidly against the floor - he sounded a lot like a woodpecker - and twitch his fingers, even those under the bandage.

"Any time now Bailey." I chuckled.

"I got nothing." He threw his hands up in the air, before letting them hit against his thighs.

"Bailey, you're a werewolf, just leave it to heal." Jack said.

"Jack, I'm a werewolf, not a bloody mutant." Bailey snapped at him.

"Well your hand is..." Jack snickered.

"Oh shut up." Bailey lightly back-handed him on the forearm.

I couldn't help but go back to my early theory that Bailey was Jack's ex-boyfriend. I didn't know why I was jealous, because Jack was with me, and Bailey was just giving us the heads up on an on-coming slayer attack. It wasn't like he was playing the jealous ex card, and was trying to steal Jack away from me, they just looked like really close friends.

"Alright, back to the slayer situation." Jack's voice tugged me from my thoughts again, and he walked into the centre of the room. "We need tactics."

"_Tactics_..." Bailey repeated in a whispered voice. I bit my lower lip to hide my smile.

"Skill." Jack said.

"_Skill._.." Bailey mimicked him, shifting his hands around in mid-air.

"Speed."

"_Speed_..." Bailey jumped into the air, and landed on all fours.

"And for you to stop doing that!" Jack turned around in exasperation. He raised his eyebrows at me as I burst into a fit of laughter.

"And for you to-" Bailey stopped once he realised what he had been about to mimic. I snickered into my hand as he hung his head. "Oh. Sorry, carry on." He apologised sheepishly.

"We need training, in other words." Jack said, looking from both me and Bailey. "I know I can't be killed, but they'll still try, and Bailey, no offense, but you'd be dog food if you tried to go up against them in your human form."

"None taken." He smiled. "I'll try and turn before the battle. It must be lucky to be able to turn on command." He sighed wistfully.

"It wasn't all a bed of roses, believe me." Jack said. "It took about ten turns before it didn't hurt anymore."

"So Rudy's got slayers?" Bailey asked in a cocky tone. "Pssh, we've got a kick-ass hybrid, and his trusty side-kick slash lover boy-"

"And who are you? The lone wolf?" Jack cut him off with a grin. I'd never seen him like this before, it felt refreshing. I grinned mentally as I thought about what Jack must have been like when he and Bailey were together, and then another cloud of jealousy shrouded my mind, and the mental grin disappeared.

"I like the sound of that." Bailey and Jack shared a chuckle. "Well, I'm gonna turn in early." He began walking to the stairs.

"Guest bedroom's opposite mine." Jack called to him. "And stay out of the wardrobe!"

I smiled as I could only imagine what Jack had hidden in there. He walked towards me, and I felt his arms wrap around me in a comforting hug. I sighed and leant into his body.

"Are you alright?" He asked, resting his chin on top of my head.

"Just nervous." I mumbled. _And jealous_. My mind taunted at me. I wasn't going to let it bother me, or be brought to Jack's attention for that matter. He and Bailey didn't even show any signs of wanting to get back together, so I didn't know what I was worried about.

"Nothing's gonna happen, Rudy and the others won't know what hit them." Jack reassured me, moving an arm to cradle my head. I closed my eyes and relaxed in his hold.

"I hope you're right." I said. We stayed like that for a while, until I shifted in his hold, and silently headed for the stairs. Jack followed me. I couldn't help but wonder if he was feeling nervous about the slayer attack, but if he was, he was very good at hiding it.

Jack closed the door to his bedroom, and we both stripped our shirts off, wordlessly climbing into Jack's bed. He pulled the covers over both of us, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, coiling one leg around both of his as he clasped me to him.

I closed my eyes, relaxing completely. Darkness swirled and raged behind my closed eyes. The minutes blurred into one, and white flashes snapped across my brain. There was something blurry, but I couldn't make it out just yet. I squeezed my eyes as tight as I was able, and felt the tension attacking the sides of my eyes, I stopped, and everything came into focus.

Quick film cuts and different sounds resonated in my brain. They were all of Jack, although he looked different. He was as pale as ice in them all, and each one showed him dying. I winced and I felt myself twitch as I saw his head flying from his body, trailing blood everywhere.

His face came into my view, it was desolate and barren of any emotions, occasionally blinks were his only sign of life. He'd been severely beaten, with cuts flawing his skin, large purple bruises around his eyes. Another image flashed, this time a large gash obscured most of his right cheek, and he gave a strangled gasp before falling to the ground. I heard triumphant yelling, and then the sound of Jack's skin desiccating...

I shot up instantly, breaking my connections with the dream. I didn't want to see anymore. I let out a heavy, shaky breath, and looked at Jack's sleeping form. Could all that really happen to him? Could the hybrid who had defied logic and slaughtered slayers without blinking, be so harshly beaten, and then ended by a mere stake to the heart?

"Jerry...?" Jack mumbled sleepily, his arm wriggling behind my back. He sat up and began rubbing his eyes. He looked strangely human. I shuddered as I thought about my nightmares, Jack's face, covered in blood, cracked and bruised. Or him dead on the floor, with nothing around him except the desolate world.

"Hi." I smiled shyly, going to lay back down. The pillow dipped under my head, and I sighed. My heart was still thudding, and I was sure Jack could hear it, but he made no indication that he did.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, reaching out to gently rub my shoulder.

"I saw you die..." My voice trailed off and I tried to look away from his piercing eyes, but he held my head in place with his fingers gently resting on my cheek.

"Hey, come here." Jack pulled me closer, into a full-bodied hug. I returned it as warmly as I could, burrowing my nose into his neck. I clung to him so hard that I felt Jack's warm skin pressing underneath my fingernails. He brought a hand behind my head, and stroked my hair tenderly. "It's gonna be Ok." Jack whispered.

"Try and go back to sleep." He advised softly, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"Jack?" I whispered into the recent silence.

"Shhh..." He whispered back. His eyes were closed, bringing a new image of innocence about him.

"I love you." I said boldly to him, knowing he could hear me, but knowing he wouldn't react to it. I closed my eyes again, readying myself for the nightmares to come and plague me again.

~Kickin' it~

"I didn't sleep at all last night." I said the next morning as Jack and I dragged ourselves into the living room. I yawned, and quickly shook my head, trying to shake the sleep out of my body.

"Me either." Jack yawned, rubbing the side of his face. He stretched his arm in the air. "Bailey did though."

"Was that him snoring?" I asked. "I thought that was you..." A smirk formed on my face and Jack chuckled at me.

"No, it wasn't me you cheeky little git."

I chuckled back before he kissed me softly. I returned the kiss with a little more ferocity and passion. Jack's hands travelled down my bare chest, as if he was seeking out a patch he didn't already know, and I gasped into his open mouth, feeling his moan send vibrations through my body-

"Hey!" We both broke away sharply as we heard Bailey's voice. I licked my tingling lips, and looked at him, he was wearing nothing but a pair of sleep shorts, and that stained black and white scarf. "No PDA in the living room guys, at least not until I'm drunk enough to wanna join in." He winked at both of us, clicking his tongue, and I felt my face heating up from the thought of it.

"Bailey!" Jack snapped at him, taking his hands away from my chest. He turned to face his old friend, and slapped him on the arm, before folding his own. That _was _twice he had interrupted us.

"Jack!" Bailey mimicked his tone, and also the slap. I bit my lip to suppress my laughter as they both began sending slaps back and forth between them. The game changed slightly, when Jack grabbed Bailey's wrist and pushed him, sending him crashing into the wall opposite them.

Bailey rushed forward in a blur - although he wasn't as fast as Jack - and swiped at Jack's head. He gripped the hand in a closed fist, and turned his body in towards Bailey's, pushing against his chest. The result was a loud crash on the floor, and Jack straddling Bailey with one hand wrapped around his throat.

Bailey chuckled, and then his face lit up. "Hey, do you still know that Bobby Wasabi dude?"

"Yeah, why?" Jack asked, getting himself up off the ground.

"His Dojo would be a good place to train for the slayer attack. And he knows both of us so no compulsion's necessary." Bailey said while Jack was hauling his body up from the ground.

"That's not a bad idea." Jack nodded his head in agreement, before turning to me. "Jerry, you up for it?"

"Sure." I agreed. The way I saw it, we needed all the training we could possibly get. I never would have thought Jack would have needed any, but he had done more bizarre things before. I smiled at a mental image of him single-handedly tossing ten or more slayers into the air, and then whipping around quick as a flash, to rip someone's heart out.

"Well, I need a shower before I go and get all sweaty." Jack broke me from my mental image, and I was instantly mobbed by another. His bare body dripping with water and his... _Ok Jerry_. My mind thankfully stopped me before I went any further into my fantasy.

"Hey I had dibs!" Bailey yelled as Jack rushed up the stairs. "Damn vampires, never understand the meaning of dibs." He grumbled, chasing after him.

I heard a muffled argument, and sounds of skin hitting skin. I laughed as I heard somebody, probably Bailey, being slammed into the wall. I couldn't believe They were fighting over a _shower_. I began for the stairs once I heard another flesh-on-flesh sound.

The landing came into my view as I climbed the stairs. I saw Bailey stumbling backwards with a hand over one of his eyes, and Jack's devilish smirk before the bathroom door closed, and the lock clicked.

"That man of yours is very protective over his shower." Bailey huffed. I heard Jack turn the water on.

I chuckled, shaking my head. I picked up my shirt from yesterday, and wriggled my head through the gap. I heard the squeaking of the shower dial as I opened the wardrobe. I picked out a fresh pair of jeans. I stripped my old ones off, and changed into the fresh one.

"Well that was refreshing... " Jack came into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He had another which he was ruffling his hair dry with, he kicked the door shut with his foot.

"Which part, the shower or hitting Bailey in the eye?" I chuckled.

"Both, he couldn't just self-proclaim his dibs on my shower." He smiled, then it morphed into a look of concern. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I just keep thinking Rudy's gonna jump out of my wardrobe and go all "Here's Johnny" on us." I said. Jack walked over to it and pulled a black shirt off its hanger. He tugged it over his head.

"Well, we're all going down to my friend Bobby's Dojo, and he's gonna let us train there." Jack plucked the towel off, and grabbed a pair of boxers, again black, from the drawers below the wardrobe. "You can join in if you want, but you might get hurt." He slipped the boxers up his legs, and delved his hands into the depths of the wardrobe once more.

"So could you and Bailey." I countered as he began hopping into a pair of black jeans.

"Scars are just badges of courage, nothing else." Jack said, sounding like a wise old man instead of the teenager he was frozen as. "We'll be fine. I promise I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." He wrapped me in a one-armed hug.

There was a pounding at the door, and Bailey's voice floated through it. I couldn't tell whether he'd had a shower or not. "Guys, are we going or what? Bobby'll be dead by the time you two slow pokes get down there."

"Come on." Jack chuckled.

Jack and I walked out of the bedroom, and saw Bailey waiting for us by the front door. He opened the front door for us, and we stepped outside. I covered my eyes with my fingers as the glow of the morning sun burned into my eyes.

Jack, Bailey and I began walking down the street, with Bailey leading the way, his neck scarf blowing in the gentle breeze. I couldn't help but think how we all looked normal to everyone on the outside, but we weren't, and I had never been part of a stranger pack. One vampire and werewolf hybrid, one werewolf, and one ex-vampire slayer.

We passed through the street with ease, Bailey and Jack seemed to know where they were going. Occasionally, Bailey made a "hurry up lovebirds" call back to us, and Jack would just flip him off. We neared the mall after a few more miles of walking, and we came to a stop outside a building.

It had double glass doors, with "_Bobby Wasabi_" painted in green lettering across the right door. Jack pushed one open, and walked inside. I looked around, my eyes scanning the cream walls and the stacks of mats scattered here and there. Punching dummies and the odd bowstaff littered the floor, and the floor itself was painted a dark blue, and had a man's head in a hexagonal box in the centre.

"Bobby?" Jack called into the room. "Hey, Bobby! You in here?" He called again.

"Yo!" Bailey yelled at the top of his lungs, deafening me. I covered my ears. "Bobby!"

A door opened, and a man poked his head out the corner. He looked roughly in his mid-thirties. His sleek black hair rested on top of his head, and his facial hair made his features pop out even more. His eyes widened and a grin cracked his face as he saw Bailey and Jack. "Bailey, Jack!"

He walked over to us. He was wearing a Karate uniform with an orange collar, and a matching head band. He was most likely the Sensei. "Jack my old friend. What brings you and your friends here?"

"Rudy's setting a band of slayers on us, and we needed someplace to train." Jack explained. "My garage didn't cut it, and Bailey needs it for the full moon."

"Jack!" I did a double-take from him to Bobby.

"What? He knows." Jack reassured me.

"When's Rudy getting here?" Bobby asked, taking off his headband and tossing it over on a pile of mats.

"A few days, maybe more." Bailey answered. "My pack's on their way, but the full moon's gonna slow them down for the night."

"But since they won't be able to turn without the full moon - unless they want to break every single bone in their bodies - Bailey and I need to brush up on our fighting, and we need to teach Jerry a thing or two anyway." Jack finished for him.

"Alright. You can use the Dojo, but go easy on the punching dummies, I've got a class soon." Bobby warned him. "And have you ever tried to teach a Karate class with a headless dummy? Nightmare."

"I'm always careful." Jack smiled innocently.

"Mmm-hmm." Bailey eyed him suspiciously. "So, are we gonna kick some ass, or stand around talking about it?" He looked around at us. Jack laughed, and walked towards the centre of the large mat, and Bailey followed suit. I went over to the stacks of mats, hoisting myself up on one. Bobby went and stood behind Jack.

"Jack, please don't kill me." Bailey pleaded dramatically as he and Jack squared up to each other. I chuckled.

"I'll try my very hardest." Jack smirked at him. He and Bailey were still for a moment, not moving or blinking, just staring each other down. After a few seconds, they began to circle each other. Jack's face was expressionless, and Bailey's brows were furrowed in concentration.

They froze again, and shot for each other with huge bursts of supernatural speed, Jack was noticeably faster than Bailey, but they both clashed at the same moment. Their arms were locked tightly together, and Bailey was trying to push Jack backwards, but it wasn't working.

I watched as Jack relaxed his body and Bailey was finally able to push him down, but Jack still had a hold of his arms, and they rolled over, with Jack ending up ontop of Bailey. He struggled under Jack's grip, and managed to shove Jack to the side, but once again, Jack's grip on his arms was too tight.

Jack let go, and a split second later, Bailey was flying through the air. He landed flat on his back and Jack was up immediately, his hands out, ready to make a move. Bailey rushed at him again, and Jack pulled back, his right hand splayed in a palm. As Bailey got closer and closer, Jack smashed his hand into his chest, slamming him into the ground.

Bailey groaned in pain, and I winced from the sound of bones - probably his ribs - cracking. Jack rested for a few moments, his hand still on Bailey's chest, allowing him to take in wheezing breaths. He coughed, and my eyes widened. I had a feeling Jack was holding back, but even so. If he ended up fighting like this against the slayers, it would turn into an ugly blood bath.

A masculine grunt sounded, jerking me from my thoughts. I looked at Bailey and Jack just in time to see Bailey grab Jack's wrist with both hands, and give it a strong twist. He then brought both his hands to the back of Jack's head, slamming it into his own. Jack flew through the air, almost doing a somersault after Bailey's fist struck him in the chest.

Jack let his back roll on the floor, but kept his legs up, and pushed himself forwards with his hands. He landed in a ready posture. Bailey flexed his head, and cracked his knuckles. They both became blurs and I had to squint to see what was going on. Bailey threw his body onto the floor, sliding towards Jack's legs, and he leapt over Bailey's horizontal body.

Bailey was up in an instant, and Jack was already running towards him. Punches were sent back and forth, some hitting, some missing and swinging blindly at mid-air. Jack swiftly ducked one of Bailey's punches as it whirled for his head, but brought his arms up, and gripped Bailey's wrist. He twisted it around his back, and launched him over his shoulder. Bailey landed on the floor with a groan, Jack rested on his back, and gave his arm another twist. I winced at the sound of bones cracking.

"Ok! Ok!" Bailey yelled. Jack's smirk grew. "Werewolf down and out."

"Jerry? Do you wanna try?" He asked me, still holding Bailey to the ground.

"Sure." I nodded. "Wait, against Bailey or you?" I eyed Bailey underneath Jack, and he was wincing in pain, his face scrunched up like a piece of paper.

"I don't bite." Jack smirked at me, when I knew full well he did.

"Mmm-hmm." Bailey and I said together.

"Stop that!" Jack growled, giving Bailey's arm a sharp, abrupt tug. He yelled out in pain, grimacing, biting into his lip and smacking his palm against the floor.

"No." I shuffled from one foot to the other. I didn't care if Jack or Bailey thought I was a coward, but I'd watched enough of their brawls to get the hang of what to do, and I didn't need to be _experiencing _them, especially if Jack was involved. "I'm fine thanks."

"Ok guys, I've got my students coming in five minutes." Bobby informed us. Jack got to his feet, releasing Bailey who had been dragged upwards by Jack's grip, and he was dropped onto the floor again. I chuckled as Jack scooped his body off the floor.

"Thanks. It was good to see you again Bobby."

"You too Jack. And it was nice to meet you, Jerry." Bobby smiled, and I smiled back, even though we hadn't actually talked, just been in the same room. "Just be careful, all of you. Rudy may be crazy, but he's smart when he puts his mind to something." He warned us.

"We will, don't worry." Jack reassured him. I just hoped he was right, and we could get through the battle with a minimum number of deaths and casualties. Did Bailey's pack know how to fight, and how many were there? And how many slayers did Rudy have? All these questions were nibbling away at me.

"Hey Jack, what's the time?" Bailey's voice jerked me from my thoughts.

Jack glanced at the large wall clock opposite us. "Six."

Bailey's face paled considerably and he gnawed at his lower lip. "I've got an hour before the moon rises. Can you help me?"

"Sure." Jack nodded. "Jerry, you might wanna stay out of the garage, it gets ugly. And I'm not just talking about Bailey." He snickered. Bailey's face regained some color, and his jaw dropped open in a typical "oh-no-he-didn't" face.

"You ain't too hot yourself, mate." He grumbled.

~Kickin' it~

I squeezed my eyes shut as another one of Bailey's pain-wracked screams pierced through the entire house. When we all got back, Jack and Bailey rushed to the garage, and I went straight upstairs, I'd been up there for two hours, and Bailey's cries of agony still echoed off the buildings. I was intrigued how no-one had called to complain about the racket.

Another yowl shot through my brain, snapping my eyes open and I stood up, feeling a little impulsive. I didn't care what Jack had said, I needed to know what was happening, and whether or not I was going to find Jack torn into bloody shreds trying to fix his body the next morning.

I slipped down the stairs and into the kitchen, not having to worry too much about being quiet, since Bailey's howls drowned out any noise within a fifty mile radius of the house. I closed my hand around the back door's handle, and eased it downwards. The minute I pushed it open, I had to fight the reaction to cover my ears.

It was like Bailey's howls had amplified ten-fold. I instantly thought back to the time my little sister, Macy, had gotten a splinter in her foot, and Mum had been trying to get it out. Her screams paled in comparison to Bailey's, and came nowhere _near _his on the proverbial scale.

I walked into the garage, feeling cool air hit me at once. I was quite surprised to see tools hanging from the walls, but then I remembered that the house wasn't really Jack's. he was just "borrowing" it. I shot a glance over to where Bailey was. He was only wearing a pair of black shorts, and was shackled to the wall by the thick manacles - they were rusted, but they looked like they were doing their job of restraining him - squirming against them relentlessly, while Jack was knelt in front of him, murmuring incoherent words to him.

"Jack it hurts..." Bailey grimaced, struggling against the chains. He let out a cry of pain as his leg cracked, and set itself at an awkward angle. I bit into my lip so hard, I could taste blood. I couldn't possibly imagine how much pain Bailey was in at that moment - His bones were bending in ways bones were _not _supposed to bend, he was glistening with sweat

"I know it does, just breathe through it." Jack whispered soothingly. "That helped me."

"Don't think you could turn me into a hybrid, do you?" Bailey was panting heavily, and clawing at the chain which was around his neck. His back arched up and a groan escaped his mouth, his eyes were wide open, and his mouth hung open in a silent cry.

Jack reached out and gently took a hold of Bailey's head, keeping in the air before it fell. "You'll be fine."

"Jack I, c-an't keep going thr-ough this..." Bailey's entire body shook with sobs and I saw tears glistening in his eyes. He blinked and they fell rapidly. Jack swiped them away with his thumbs.

"I know, shhh." He whispered, resting his chin on Bailey's head, cradling it in his arms. I smiled to myself, I was beginning to see that Jack really did know how to care about someone. I was also beginning to see that he would always be there for Bailey when he needed him, and he really did in this instance. Bailey screamed again, writhing and twisting as much as Jack's grip would allow him to.

"I'll try and turn for the battle, but I-"

"Don't hurt yourself." Jack cut him off in a soft voice.

"Always looking out for me." Bailey clenched and unclenched his fists over and over as his body took control and began to shape him without his consent. His screams ripped raw from his throat, and I was stood there, half-frozen in surprise, half in curiosity.

"Course I will, don't be stupid." Jack said. Bailey gave a feral snarl, and Jack was thrown backwards as Bailey reared his head. He hit into the wall, rolling off it. I couldn't hold in the gasp which escaped my mouth. Jack got up and glanced at me. His expression was unreadable, one of the worst things about him.

"Jerry! I told you to-"

"I know, I'm sorry." I apologised, seeing the worry in his eyes. "Bailey was screaming and I couldn't help it."

"I'd compel him to keep quiet but-"

"Guys!" Bailey yelled from his corner. He shifted onto his back legs, flailing his arms around, roaring in pain, and he flopped down again. His spine twisted grotesquely under his skin as it shifted from human to wolf. His screams had amplified ten-fold, and he was fiercely tugging against the chains, but they were too far inside the wall.

"Jerry, go." Jack said urgently, but I couldn't, I was frozen to the spot with shock. Bailey's skin had started to sprout little chestnut-brown hairs, and his face was contorting. His eyes remained the majestic sea blue, but the whites of them became as black as the night sky outside. His canine teeth were elongating as he was snapping his head back and forth, whipping his hair around.

"Go." Jack gave me a little shove, and I nodded, understanding the danger. I turned and ran. I heard Bailey's growls getting louder, and the snapping of metal accompanied it. I spun back around to see Jack pushing himself off the garage wall with a backflip.

Bailey was fully in his wolf form, and was snarling at him venomously, a string of drool hanging from his jaws. He stood roughly the same height as Jack, but seemed a lot more formidable at the present moment. His eyes were burning with malice, and it came close to what I'd seen in Jack's eyes the first time I'd made him angry.

I winced, turning away and screaming out loud as Jack and Bailey clashed. They tumbled to the ground, with Jack underneath. He kicked Bailey off him, thrusting both feet into his stomach. Jack was up in a flash, and Bailey flew into the wall, yelping in pain. I anxiously bit my lip as he brushed himself off with a shake of his head. Jack braced himself, but Bailey's head changed direction.

And he looked at me.

Jack looked at me, and this time I turned and ran. I didn't stop to turn back. Bailey's reverating footfalls trailed behind me, shaking the tools nailed to the wall, he was fast even with his mutilated hand. I felt his hot breath down the back of my neck. I screamed in agony as my neck was snapped up by his powerful jaws.

I was tossed through the air, grunting as I landed on the hard, concrete floor. The impact jarred up my entire body, and I was reminded of the car crash Dad and I were in. I rolled over onto my back, attempting to sit up, but I couldn't, the searing pain had paralysed my entire body. I was rapidly bleeding out onto the floor from a large gash across my neck. _Where was Jack?_

I turned my head at the sound of a loud yelp, and saw Jack smashing Bailey's body into the wall. All the tools clattered to the ground, and a spanner landed on Bailey's head, causing him to howl in pain. Bailey snarled, snapping his jaws over Jack's shoulder, he still had me in his sights.

Jack was thrown backwards as Bailey's non-mutilated paw struck out and slashed into his cheek. That was enough time for Bailey to recover. Jack was up again, and rushing towards Bailey, with supernatural speed being a helpful ally, but he wasn't quick enough and Bailey leapt for me.

His huge paws pinned me to the ground, and I struggled underneath him, but it wasn't enough. I heard Jack hit into the wall where Bailey had been, and I saw him run at his friend again. Bailey's breath was hot on my face, putrid and making me gag. I held my breath, and all went silent for a moment. In a sudden shock of movement, Bailey's head moved closer to me.

I screamed as his blade-like teeth tore into my skin.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) What did you guys think? I know, I'm a meanie with the cliffies, but it's boring if the chapters always have closed endings. I'll need **_**over**_** 115 reviews for an update (I'm sorry about that, but the last chapter barely got any). Also, to VaultOfSecrets, how did I do with Bailey? Was he alright?**

**Oh, and also, start paying extra-close attention to the plot line guys, it'll be important.**

**See ya when the next update comes, and remember to check out my latest updates if you're bored and in need of some slashness. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) Hi everyone, miss me? I'm joking, and I hope I didn't take too long with this chapter. Oh, and to the negative review I've got, thanks to everyone who stuck up for me, you guys really make me feel better. And to the negative **_**reviewer**_**, I've gotta say you're a complete and utter coward, you sign in, but disable the PM feature. What, afraid I'll bite back after you trash my story? **

**It wasn't my fault you were ignorant and chose not to read the A/N in the first chapter. And I think the romance category and the fact it's under JACK and JERRY, would have tipped you off, but apparently not.**

**But, there was some light to that, so I want to thank Amy Loves You, ObeyMyReal, and Dimplez for sticking up for me. It means alot, and thanks to people who PM me and tell me I'm doing a good job, because I never actually think I am half the time.**

**Alright, all that aside, here's the next chapter. Strap on your seatbelts, it's gonna be a drama-filled ride. I'll need **_**over**_** 127 reviews for an update.**

**Enjoy, and pay extra-close attention to detail, it'll be important. X-) (Evil smiley face.)**

**Oh, and if you guys wanna listen to some cool music during the fight scene, go onto Youtube and type in Smosh Assasins Creed 3 song. It's what I wrote the fight scene to. :P**

~Kickin' it~

My entire body ached with pain, and a groan rumbled from the back of my throat. Only it didn't quite reach the open air, it was muffled by something. A warm object, with a thick, rich liquid streaming from it. It took me a moment to realise it was a wrist, and blood was pouring into my mouth. I tried to move my arms to pry it away, but they were too heavy, like deadweights pinning me down. Jumbled voices and sounds were floating in my head, and I shook it, attempting to clear them.

"Jack?" A worried male's voice cleared up, coming into focus. Roars, clashes and a pair sea blue eyes flashed across my mind like quick film-cuts. A large wolf was wrestling a brown-haired man, and the brown-haired man was winning. I realised it was Jack, and Bailey was the wolf attacking him. "What's happened t-"

"He's gonna be alright." Jack's soft voice sounded stern. His hands lifted my head up, and allowed more blood to flow down my throat. I could tell he was worried, and I wanted to wake up and tell him I was okay, but I couldn't open my eyes. Searing pains spread across my body, and I felt my skin sew itself back together as the blood healed me. Jack still didn't take his wrist away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Baliey, it's fine." Jack cut him off. "You're just lucky I'm not mad enough at you to drop-kick you out of the window."

"I hope he's alright." Bailey sounded concerned.

"He should be fine, he's had worse injuries before." Jack said. I knew he was talking about the car-crash he rescued me from, although I couldn't remember any of it because of Jack's compulsion. I had - although that was what my Mum had told me when I woke up in the hospital - originally thought I'd been saved by firemen because they had cut me out of the wreckage.

"How'd you know?" Bailey was intrigued. I fought with my eyelids, feeling my eyes move underneath them. I was beginning to get my strength back, and my arms weren't feeling so much like deadweights. I shifted my leg, and felt my drowsy state leave me almost immediately.

"Because I-"

I shot up gasping with open eyes, although the latter was blocked by Jack's wrist. He instantanously got behind me on the bed to support me, and Bailey had, had a look of complete and utter relief across his face. I wormed around awkwardly, trying to find a comfortable position, but every time I did, my bloodstained clothes would move and brush the sticky substance against the bare skin underneath.

"Jerry! Jerry, it's okay, just drink." Jack coaxed me, softly stroking my hair, and wrapping his other arm around my waist. "You lost a _lot _of blood." He warned me, and I nodded, putting both my hands around Jack's wrist, pushing more blood into my mouth. I whimpered as I felt the large gash that Bailey had torn in my throat heal itself, leaving behind a large sticky spot of blood.

"Shhh..." Jack whispered soothingly. I tried to make myself comfortable, but I couldn't. There was so much blood on me, I thought I was still bleeding.

"I'm just gonna go." Bailey said in an awkward sounded tone and left the room in a hurry. He was probably worried about what Jack would do if he got his hands on him. As strange as it sounded, I didn't - nor was I going to - blame Bailey for attacking me in his wolf form. From the savagery, and the fact that he was trying to attack Jack too, meant that he had virtually no control over what he was doing.

Jack _finally_ pulled his wrist away from my mouth, and I took in a large gasp of air. I turned around in Jack's arms to face him. My mind was a completely jumbled mess, but I could remember everything clearly. "Jack, what happened?"

A look of concern spread across his features. He must have thought I couldn't remember the attack, but I did. I wanted to know what had happened afterwards, when Jack had managed to throw Baliey off me. "You don't remember?"

"No, I-I remember all of it, but-" I took a breath as my throat started aching from the start of a simple sentence. Jack swiped his thumb against my chin, rubbing away the trail of blood there in a single motion. "-I thought Bailey would have ripped me apart."

"He almost did." Jack said honestly, virtually no emotion in his voice. "I'd been feeding you my blood since the moment I could knock him out, up to a few seconds ago."

I turned around too sharply, and pain shot through my entire body. I felt completely numb, but I wasn't. If I was, I wouldn't have felt any pain. Jack blurred in front of me, catching me as I fell forwards. I landed safely in his arms, and he held me up on my feet, supporting all my weight.

"Easy, just go steady." Jack moved his hands up to gently grip my forearms. "You'll ache for a while."

"Why did Bailey attack me?" I asked.

Jack looked guilty for a split second, and then his face turned emotionless again. "He was going for me, but he could probably smell me on you."

I leaned forward and sniffed him. My brow crinkled in confusion, he smelled like a normal person. "You smell fine." I stated.

"Not to a werewolf." Jack explained. "Vampires smell like death and decay to them."

Something sparked in my mind, and it began organizing itself. Vampires... Werewolves... Slayers... Rudy... Attack. _Attack!_ "So, what are we gonna do about Rudy?" I asked hurriedly.

"Bailey's pack called him last night, and they're only a few miles away." Jack told me. I knew we were going to need all the help we were going to get. "We'll just go to school until Bailey gives me a call, and then we'll all meet in the field on the edge of town."

"Rudy's agreed to-"

"No, it was my idea." Jack cut me off. "He wants to try and kill me, he can do it where it won't be noticed, because it'd create a big mess for any non-supernatural types here."

"Jack?" I'd suddenly thought about him feeding me his blood. "If I died, I'd come back, wouldn't I?"

"Yes." Jack nodded. "But that's why I want you hiding." He wanted me _hiding_, while he, Bailey and his pack risked their lives for me? I knew how to fight against slayers, that was how I trained to fight vampires when I was under Rudy's wing. I knew Jack and Bailey were strong, and there were other werewolves on their way here, but would it be enough?

I shook my head. "But I can't just stand there like a damsel in distress while you and Bailey do all the work." I said, folding my arms, an ache shooting through me.

Jack's determined look faltered, and he gave over. "Alright, you can protect yourself if any slayers come for you, but you're mostly going to stay out of it, okay?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Why? I'd be able to come back-"

"But it's not what you want, is it?" He cut me off a second time. Becoming a vampire was better than dying and _staying_ dead, but I had no idea what it entailed. I'd only been sent to _kill_ them, not become one. It was risky, joining the battle with Jack's blood in my system, but in my opinion, it was less risky than me fighting _without_ Jack's blood in my system. With it in me, I had a fail-proof guarentee that I'd come back to life.

"I don't know."

"Exactly, I'd rather give you time to think, rather than springing on you." Jack smiled at me, releasing my forearms. I was still sore all over, but I didn't think I was going to fall over any time soon. I caught a quick glance at the clock behind Jack's head, and we had an hour and a half to get to school, asuming Jack was going and not waiting around for Bailey's pack.

"I think I'm gonna go grab a shower before school." I said, walking towards the door.

"Sure. I'm gonna go and beat Bailey up." Jack said. At this point, I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"It was an accident." I reasoned with him.

"I'm joking." He chuckled, and then his expression became stoic again. "Okay, I'm a little serious."

I chuckled back, rolling my eyes. I walked into the bathroom, and locked the door behind me. I laid a towel down on the floor, and reached inside the shower to turn the dial. As the water streamlined out, I stripped my bloody clothes off and stepped inside, making sure it wasn't too hot. I hissed in pain as the water burned against my healed gashes, and I turned the temperature down even more. It was a lot colder than I was used to, but it felt better than having burning cuts.

Blood dripped off my body, and tainted the water a sickly shade of dark red. I bit my lip and gently rubbed at the tender scars from Bailey's bites. I had them literally everywhere on my body, and I was amazed Jack managed to get to me before I bled out completely, or I was _dead_.

I finished showering as quickly as I could, and dried off in seconds. I turned the shower off, and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked across the landing and into my room. I snapped the towel off, and grabbed a pair of boxers from the drawer.

There was a knock at the door, and Bailey's voice sounded from behind it. "Jerry? You decent?"

I quickly searched the drawer for a pair of jeans and hopped into them. "If you count shirtless, then yeah."

The door opened, and Bailey stood there, scanning me over for injuries. He looked relieved as he could only see the scars. If he'd seen me when I was bloodstained, it would have looked a lot worse than it actually was. "Look, I'm really sorry about last night, I-"

"Bailey, it's fine." I cut him off reassuringly, grabbing a shirt and pulling it over my head. "Jack healed me, I'm fine."

It was silent for a moment before Bailey broke it. "I really thought I'd killed you."

"So did I." I admitted, packing my school books into my bag.

"So, we're cool?" Bailey asked, nervously twiddling his neckerchief. "You're not gonna wanna kill me in my sleep or anything?" He checked.

I chuckled and a grin spread across my face. "Nah, I'll leave that to Jack."

"Couldn't you just do it?" He asked, paling slightly. I found it hilarious that, even if something was a joke and Jack was mentioned, that Bailey always seemed to get scared. I couldn't blame him, he was _extremely_ scary when I'd first met him. Or rather, the second time, but I called it the first time since I couldn't remember the real first time, so I wasn't sure if it counted.

"So when's your pack getting here?" I asked him, breaking myself from my muddled mess of thoughts.

"A few minutes." Bailey affirmed. "Hopefully we should all be able to turn before the battle, so we're gonna give ourselves some time." He said. I felt guilty in an instant, all this was happening because of me, and Bailey and his pack could get hurt. Even Jack, and he was a _hybrid_.

"What are they like?" I asked.

"You'll find out when they get here." He smirked. As if on cue, the front door burst open, and loud howls were heard.

"Wolves in the house!" A mixture of voices called. Bailey chuckled at my expression which seemed to have formed with me knowing.

"Yeah, they aren't the most subtlest of people." Bailey laughed, absent-mindedly scratching at his hair. "Come on." I followed him across the landing, and down the stairs. Four people were stood at the foot of the stairs. I had no idea where Jack was, and I had no idea why I felt so worried. It wasn't like Rudy was hiding in the cereal cabinet.

"Bailey!" They all cheered as they spotted him. There were two girls, both brunettes, and two boys, one a dark-skinned boy, and the other was a pasty color with dark auburn hair.

"Hey guys." Bailey waved at them. "This is Jerry, Jerry this is-"

"I'm Mika." One of the brown-haired girls had elbowed her way through the cluster of people, and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you." I shook her hand and smiled at her. The other brown-haired girl pushed her away from me.

"Mika give over, he's taken." She told her, then she turned to me. "Sorry about that, she has little to no impulse control. I'm Kylie, by the way."

"Hi." I smiled at her.

"And him over there is Eddie, he's a bit of a greedy guts." She pointed a finger at the dark-skinned boy, then she pointed to the one with the dark aburn hair. "And that one's Milton, he's the smartest one out of all of us. And I take it you've already met Bailey." She asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "So, do you guys all know Jack?"

"Yeah, he used to run with our pack a few hundred years ago, and then he got bored." Kylie told me. "Safe to say he's not anymore." She looked at me with a naughty glint in her eye. I fought to keep my blush from forming.

"Hey, Jerry we've gotta get to school." Jack's voice sounded, and all the werewolves' eyes lit up.

"Not before giving me a hug you aren't." Kylie extended her arms, and he chuckled, hugging her back. They looked to be the closest of the werewolves, second to Bailey and Jack.

"Kylie. My favourite female werewolf." Jack complimented her once they broke away from the hug.

"Oh stop..." She blushed a shade of red, and twirled a ringlet on the tip of her index finger.

Jack chuckled again, and he looked at the clock behind Eddie's head. We had ten minutes to get to school.

"Come on!" I grabbed his wrist. We had Chemistry first, and if we were late, the teacher - or as everyone nicknamed her: The Dragon - would _kill_ us.

"Have fun guys!" Jack called on his way out the door.

"Wow, it's like one big family reunion in there." I commented as the sound of laughter resonated around the neighbourhood. Jack and I walked down the street, not hurrying, but picking up the pace a little.

"You think there's a lot of them?" Jack asked me, sounding somewhat incredulous. "You should have seen the pack I ran into in the Applachian Mountains. There was about three generations of families. Grandma's, Grandpa's, Mum's, Dad's, Aunt's, Uncles, et cetera, et cetera."

"Are you sure we can win this?" I asked nervously.

"Course we can." Jack rubbed my shoulder comfortingly. It was odd that I was the most worried about all this, when I wasn't going to be participating as much as Jack, Baliey, Mika, Kylie, Eddie and Milton were. "Milton may not look like much, but he can kick some serious ass in his wolf form."

"So who's the strongest out of the pack?" I asked curiously.

"It's similar to vampires, the older you are, the stronger you are." Jack explained. "So, Bailey's the oldest - not counting me from when I was with them - Kylie's next, then Mika and Eddie joined about the same time, and they're the same age, and Milton's the youngest. But he's smart, so he's valuable."

I smiled at Jack and kept walking. I just hoped it would be enough.

~Kickin' it~

"Mr. Martinez and Mr. Anderson!" Our chemistry teacher's voice screeched into the classroom, startling many students. "Would it kill either of you to _pay attention_!" She yelled.

"Well I-" Jack began, I snickered.

"Don't sass me, boy." She cut him off. "I'm older than you, wiser than you, and have been around longer than you."

"And she's _definetely_ uglier than me." Jack whispered not-so-discreetly in my ear. I snorted back my laughter. He really had _no_ respect whatsoever for people who told him what to do. I still didn't understand why he was still coming to school with me, he'd already gotten under my skin, and he was older than all the teachers together. Even Mr. Clementine, who was retiring in a few weeks.

"What was that, Mr Anderson?" She narrowed her eyes at us. "I have ears like a hawk."

"If you did, why did you ask me what I just said?" He asked her coolly. Her eyes narrowed further, and the slits became lines, her eyes barely visible. She didn't like Jack, and he didn't like her.

"Just shut up and get on with your work!" She exploded at him. Everyone in the class was laughing, and staring at Jack in wonder.

"Yes, Sir." Jack chuckled, grabbing his pen and writing down on the sheet. I looked at it for the first time - I'd been too wrapped up in talking to Jack about the slayers to care about it - and I saw a twenty-questions quiz.

"I am a _woman_-" She began in a rage, Jack cut her off with a savvy remark.

"Are you sure about that?" The class burst into laughter, and the teacher flushed a dark shade of red. She returned to her desk, all-but throwing the chair into the wall, before she sat down, pulling herself towards her desk. She muttered to herself as she typed on the keyboard, no doubt emaling the Principal about Jack's behaviour.

"Ha, hybrid one, teacher, zero." Jack celebrated with a little grin. He jumped a little, and he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"It's Bailey." He told me in a hushed whisper, pressing the green button and silencing the vibrations. "Yeah?" He whispered into the phone, bending down under the desk to talk without the teacher noticing him. I pretended to be doing my work, while I listened intently.

"Rudy's almost here, and everyone's managing to turn." I heard Bailey's normal-frequency voice through the phone. Luckily, the classroom's general chatter shielded it well enough.

"Alright, Jerry and I'll be there soon." Jack whispered back. I cringed as I heard a loud high-pitched scream. "Bailey, tell Kylie to take it easy."

"Kylie? She's already turned, that was Milton." Bailey repiled, and I could practically hear the grin in his voice. Jack sniggered quietly into the phone, cupping the side of his mouth so no-one heard him.

"See you soon." He hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. He looked at me before packing his things away. He crumpled up his worksheet and stuffed it into his bag.

"Come on. All of them have managed to change, that should give Bailey enough time before we get there." Jack stood up, and everyone was looking at us.

"Alright." I stood up and followed him to the door. People were "ooohhh'ing" and yelling at Miss that we were leaving. Jack didn't care, and right now, neither did I. Jack opened the door to the classroom, and a voice interrupted us.

"Hey!"

We turned around to see Miss staring at us angrily, especially Jack. "Where do you two think you're going?"

"Dentists." Jack lied quickly, and grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of the classroom and down the corridors.

Once we were out of earshot from the classroom, Jack slowed his pace down, and let go of my wrist.

"Really? Dentists!?" I asked with a snicker. He was the oldest person alive, and he couldn't come up with a better lie!?

"Oh I'll compel her later." Jack brushed it off, pushing open the double doors and walking out into the school's car park. "Or eat her." He said with an ominous voice, and I had a feeling he wasn't joking.

"If we live." I muttered under my breath.

"Oh stop being cynical." Jack scolded me, his vampire hearing catching it. I felt like I had the right, we _were_ practically diving to our possible deaths after all.

~Kickin' it~

"Bailey?" Jack called when we got to the field. "Bailey?" I looked around, and a large chesnut-haired wolf emerged from the bushes. I noticed how still and calm he was, as opposed to last night, where he was rabid and out of control.

He barked quietly, and four more wolves appeared, being all different shades of brown, except the fourth one at the end. It was dark auburn, and I recognised him as Milton. Kylie and Mika were two brown-haired ones, and Eddie was the darker brown one. And, like Bailey, they also had their human eye color, but the whites of their eyes were black.

"How's he not attacking you?" I asked Jack.

"He's not in pain and doesn't need an outlet." He explained. His head twitched slightly, and his eyes widened. "Rudy's here. Guys, hide behind that hill!"

At his words, the wolves leapt over a large bank, and disappeared from sight. Jack tugged me over behind a large oak tree, and hid me from view. I felt nervous, but determined.

"Woah, there's about fifty, give or take a few."

This time, it was my turn to widen my eyes. "_Fifty_!?"

"But they're going up against five werewolves." Jack pointed out, and he was right. They were almost as tall as Jack when they were on all fours, and I'd witnessed some of what Bailey could do last night, but I knew I was about to see the full extent soon. "And me."

"Be careful." I told him.

"I will be." Jack smiled at me. He went absolutely still, and I peeked out from behind the tree. Slayers were creeping onto the field from all corners. Rudy was leading them, wielding a deadly looking crossbow.

Panic automatically took over my body - I had no weapon, and I wouldn't be able to duck in time if a stake was fired at me. If I was lucky, I wouldn't get caught, but I knew from experience, I'd have to anticipate every possible move or scenario.

"Come out, come out wherever you are..." Rudy sang, looking around the silent field.

"Here we go..." Jack whispered. He waited as they got closer and closer to the center of the field. He moved closer to the bank. "Bailey, now!"

Defeaning roars filled the air, and several large shapes momentarily blocked out the sun. The wolves landed on the field, and I saw Rudy's eyes widen into a look of horror and confusion. Clearly he had just been expecting Jack to show up. Slayers screamed and the wolves howled triumphantly as several limbs flew through the air. They ran off, splitting up to take more on. I smiled at how they could work alone, but were still a team.

"That took 'em by surprise." Jack snickered in my ear. A twig snapped behind us, and we whirled around, coming face-to-face with a slayer. He pointed a crossbow at Jack.

"Rudy, there's one over-"

Jack wasted no time, and rushed forward in a blur, streamlining through the air. He stopped suddenly as a stake was fired into his shoulder. He chuckled darkly, looking from the stake, to the slayer who was shaking with fright. Jack pulled it out of his shoulder, and rushed towards the slayer again, viciously ramming it into his throat.

As he fell to the ground, choking and gasping, he desperately clawed at the stake which was ending his life. Blood spurted from the edges of his neck the stake had penetrated. Jack reached down and grabbed his crossbow.

He walked back over to me, and handed it to me. "Here, you'll need it." He said.

"Thanks." I loaded up another stake, and pulled the string behind it, securing it in place. I kept it by my side, gripping it tightly.

"Just _stay here_, okay?" Jack looked like he was about to leap into the field, but he was waiting for my reply. Bailey, Mika, Kylie, Eddie and Milton were struggling, so I wasn't going to keep him waiting any longer.

"I promise."

Leaves rustled behind us, and Jack turned around. His hybrid visage appeared, and I held up my stake gun. There were eight slayers pointing their weapons at him, I couldn't recognise anyone I knew, and I came to the conclusion that Rudy had recruited anyone. Their stakes were sharp, and deadly looking, I knew Jack was fast, but was he _that_ fast?

I snapped out of my thoughts just in time to duck, as Jack threw a limp slayer towards me. He smashed into the oak tree, and rolled on the ground. His neck had been savagely ripped open. Jack was covered in blood; his lips and jaw were stained, and flecks covered his face. I was a little shocked, it was only the first slayer, and there was seven left.

Jack growled, and slammed a slayer violently to the ground - I felt it shake slightly under my feet - as he leapt for him. Another advanced forward, and Jack spun around almost instantaneously, jumping higher than the slayer. He pinned him to the ground, grinding him into the grass, leaving a long, deep gouge in the mud. Once they were still, Jack didn't hesitate to snap his neck like a twig.

War raged literally all around me, Jack was fighting the slayers over by us, and Bailey and his pack looked like they had their work cut out for them. Yelps shattered the air, and I desperately wished in that moment I wasn't human so I could rush over and help them. I eyed my crossbow, and an idea flickered on in my brain, if I couldn't help Bailey and the others out, I could make sure Jack got over there fast enough.

I fired a warning shot at a slayer as he was about to attack Jack, and he was completely caught off guard. Jack turned around in time, and swung his fist towards the slayers head, severing it from his body. One more came, and the other three were frozen in place, too scared to move.

Jack snarled in annoyance as a stake was shot into his stomach. Ignoring it completely, he tackled the slayer to the ground. They both tumbled, and Jack was hissing and snarling, and snapping with his formidable fangs. He threw the boy off of him, and then leapt into the air, grabbing him by the neck.

Once they was back on the ground, Jack brought his other hand to the boy's shuddering waist, and literally ripped him in half. Blood spattered all over Jack's body, and the ground. I swallowed hard at the expression on his bloodstained face. He seemed more like his old self, the cruel vindictive vampire who didn't care who he hurt. I then had to remind myself that they were one in the same, and Jack's enthrallment in killing was more imminent than I remembered.

Jack's attacks only seemed to get more and more violent as heads rolled and blood repeatedly painted both his clothes, exposed skin and the ground around him. If I wasn't so used to the smell of blood, I would have been sick by now. The rich, metallic scent was impregnanted into the air.

I watched impassively, as the last remaining three remaining slayers advanced on Jack. Two were weaponless, and looked extremely over-confident. I knew from the look in Jack's eyes, and his posture that he was planning something. The weaponless two rushed at him, and Jack didn't react. They wrestled his arms behind his back, and the third one, raised a stake above his head.

As it was shooting down through the air, Jack used to other two slayers' weight as leverage, and pushed himself off the ground. His legs latched onto the slayer's neck, and the stake embedded itself in his leg. The slayer wrestled with Jack's legs, but he wasn't giving up. A sudden jerk of his limbs had the third slayer headless.

He spun out of the last two slayers' grips, and landed on his feet. I watched as one fell through the air, and Jack sped towards him. He reached his arm up, and slammed him down into the mud, punching a hand into his ribcage, and pulling out his heart. The last slayer left - down by us - looked at Jack, and raised his fists in a feeble form of defence. I knew he had no chance whatsoever, and I wasn't surprised as soon as Jack leapt forward and tore his fangs into his neck.

Jack recoiled with a very bloody smirk, and dropped the slayer's dead body on the floor. He walked over to me, and I tried not to flinch at all the blood staining him. Wordlessly, I bent down and pulled the stake from his leg, watching the hole disappear. Jack smiled at me, and pulled the one from his stomach.

He gave them both to me, and I kept them as ammunition. He looked like he wanted to say something to me, but a loud yelp distracted us. I turned towards the source, and I saw Bailey being cornered by a bank, and a stake was in his already-mutilated paw. His pack was either too far away, or precoupied with their own band of slayers. Dead bodies littered the ground, but the living ones seemed to multiply.

"Bailey!" Jack leapt on top of the bank, looking worriedly at his old friend. "I have to go help him." His tone left no room for further disscussion, and his bones began to crack, dis-forming him. Jack was almost to his knees, and covered in black hair. He shot forward in a tremendous leap, finishing off his transformation in mid-air.

A large - _much_ larger than Bailey and his pack - wolf stood where Jack should have landed. It was truly formidable to realise I'd now seen every single side of him. Jack roared and ran towards Bailey, his vicious jaws tearing into the slayers' skin. I winced and hid behind the tree as their screams all-but shattered my ear drums.

I poked my head out curiously, and Jack was nuzzling at Bailey's side, urging him onto his feet. The chesnut-colored wolf whined in pain, and Jack gently pulled the stake out with his teeth, crushing it between them. More and more slayers seemed to amass, particularly around Mika, and Jack leapt off towards her, while Bailey turned his focus towards Milton and Kylie. Eddie seemed to be handling his corner well, as he blended in with a majority of the trees surrounding the field.

Bodies were ripped apart, blood was flying through the air, and triumphant sounding howls filled the air. It finally seemed like Jack, Baliey and the others were gaining the upper-hand. I looked around nervously, tightening my grip on the crossbow. I hadn't seen Rudy since the wolves ambushed them at the start of the battle.

I noticed all the werewolves had banded together. Jack and Bailey were stood next to each other, Kylie and Mika were together, and Eddie and Milton were fighting with well-timed teamwork. It looked as if we were going to win this, with a minor count of supernatural entity casulties.

"Jerry!?" My eyes widened and I whirled around with my crossbow. It was Rudy.

"Rudy..." I whispered in shock. I hadn't seen him in what felt like, and probably was, months. He looked like he hadn't even been particpating in the battle. I held my crossbow at him as he scanned the slashed bodies around him.

"What are you doing here? I thought Jack would have locked you up or..." His voice trailed off, and he looked down at the ground. I swallowed hard, but kept up my resolve.

"Rudy?" I asked him hesitantly. He looked from the bodies, to my crossbow, and then my face. His eyes lit up, and then his expression turned angry. I didn't like where this was going.

"You're with him, aren't you?" He concluded in a tone that didn't sound like a question.

"Rudy please-" I began to explain, lowering my crossbow a little, but Rudy strode towards me. I gripped it tightly.

"He's a monster Jerry!" He spat. "Look at what he's done to you!" He motioned frantically to my body, and I realised he was talking about the scars _Bailey's_ attack had left me. All the ones from Jack's attacks, were gone and nothing but a memory. "He's turned you against us!"

"Well then why did you send me to kill him?" I asked, my voice shaking with supressed rage. Neither of us would have been here if he hadn't sent me to kill Jack. His life, and Bailey and his pack's lives were in danger because of Rudy. And right now, so was I. It looked like I was on my own, the wolves were too occupied. "You knew I wouldn't be able to."

"You were the best choice." Rudy shrugged like it was no big deal, and fury burned inside me. If I was Jack, I would have killed him on the spot. But I wasn't Jack, I was human. Then something registered in my brain, I was _human_, an ex-slayer, and _with_ Jack. I immeadiately thought of my Dad, and the car crash Rudy had orchestrated.

"But now you know what has to happen."

"No, please, I'll-" I began to plead, but Rudy had already jammed a stake into my stomach. I looked down in utter shock as blood started staining my shirt, and dripping to the ground. I looked back up at Rudy, betrayal was in my eyes, and no remorse were in his. They looked triumphant.

"Goodbye Jerry." He twisted it in further, and I fell to my knees. Pain exploded throughout my body, and I dropped onto my side. I rapidly twisted at the stake, trying to pull it from my stomach, but it was in too deep. I groaned softly as my head hit the ground, and my vision blurred. Rudy was now turned around, and loud growling could be heard.

The last thing I saw before my vision faded to black, was two wolves, one chesnut-colored, and one midnight black, launching themselves on Rudy's body.

~Kickin' it~

I felt a huge breath burst from my lips and my eyes shot open. I sat up and looked around. The room was dimly lit. It felt ironic, I had been met with darkness, and how I was _sitting_ in darkness. My stomach was burning with an intense hunger. It didn't even feel like hunger, it felt like a raging _wildfire. _What was going on?

"Jerry!?" Bailey's voice appeared beside me, and I clawed for him frantically. His non-bandaged hand wrapped around my shoulders. I looked around in my blurred vision, and I realised I was in Jack's room. My head suddenly spun and panic filled me. Where was Jack? Was he okay? Was _anyone _alright except for me and Bailey?

"My head..." I groaned out loud as Bailey gently pulled me into a sitting position, his sea blue eyes shining with some type of emotion I couldn't place. I wanted Jack, I needed him here. I needed to know he was okay.

"Yeah, it will for a while." Bailey whispered quietly, tilting my head to face him. I felt like I had a concussion, only it was amplified. What had happened to me? Had I fainted at school during disection in Science?

"Where's Jack?" I asked desperately, hating the fact there was a large hole in my memory. "And what do you mean "a while". What happened?" Nothing made any sense, I woke up in Jack's bedroom, with Bailey beside me instead of Jack, and I'd had a dream about the car crash my Dad had died in, and Jack was in it.

"You don't remember?" Bailey asked worriedly.

A loud scream burst through the house, and I jumped, clutching the blanket which was draped over my body. I felt oddly small and powerless.

"I had to do it Jack!" An extremely familiar male voice yelled in pain. I knew I'd heard it before, but I couldn't remember where. I closed my eyes briefly, and I was pulled under again...

_"Rudy?" I asked him hesitantly. He looked from the bodies, to my crossbow, and then my face. His eyes lit up, and then his expression turned angry. I didn't like where this was going._

_"You're with him, aren't you?" He concluded in a tone that didn't sound like a question._

_"Rudy please-" I began to explain, lowering my crossbow a little, but Rudy strode towards me. I gripped it tightly._

_"He's a monster Jerry!" He spat. "Look at what he's done to you!" He motioned frantically to my body, and I realised he was talking about the scars Bailey's attack had left me. All the ones from Jack's attacks, were gone and nothing but a memory. "He's turned you against us!"_

_"Well then why did you send me to kill him?" I asked, my voice shaking with supressed rage. Neither of us would have been here if he hadn't sent me to kill Jack. His life, and Bailey and his pack's lives were in danger because of Rudy. And right now, so was I. It looked like I was on my own, the wolves were too occupied. "You knew I wouldn't be able to."_

_"You were the best choice." Rudy shrugged like it was no big deal, and fury burned inside me. If I was Jack, I would have killed him on the spot. But I wasn't Jack, I was human. Then something registered in my brain, I was human, an ex-slayer, and with Jack. I immeadiately thought of my Dad, and the car crash Rudy had orchestrated._

_"But now you know what has to happen."_

_"No, please, I'll-" I began to plead, but Rudy had already jammed a stake into my stomach. I looked down in utter shock as blood started staining my shirt, and dripping to the ground. I looked back up at Rudy, betrayal was in my eyes, and no remorse were in his. They looked triumphant._

_"Goodbye Jerry." He twisted it in further, and I fell to my knees. Pain exploded throughout my body, and I dropped onto my side. I rapidly twisted at the stake, trying to pull it from my stomach, but it was in too deep. I groaned softly as my head hit the ground, and my vision blurred. Rudy was now turned around, and loud growling could be heard._

_The last thing I saw before my vision faded to black, was two wolves, one chesnut-colored, and one midnight black, launching themselves on Rudy's body._

I stayed silent for a moment, processing what I had just seen. Everything came rushing back to me all at once. There had been a battle between Jack, Bailey, his werewolf pack, and Rudy and all his slayers.

Rudy? My face contorted into a look of confusion as I thought back to the flashback I'd just had. He'd _killed_ me, but how was I alive? Then I remembered this morning after Bailey had gotten loose and attacked me in his wolf form, and Jack fed me his blood. My eyes widened and it hit me full force like a ton of bricks.

I was in transition.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) So, did ya like it? I hope you did, and I had alot of fun writing this chapter, especially the fight scenes! And remember, I'll need over 127 reviews for an update. See you on the flipside guys.**

**Oh, and since I finished Breaking the Rules, and Haunted Hallway, updates to this story will be quicker. I promise, promise absolutely swear, that I won't take months. I'll probably take about two weeks, maybe a day or two longer, because of school (wish I was homeschooled...) and homework. And I do have some problems at school, so things might not run as smoothly as I want.**

**Remember to review guys. I need to feel the love and you guys need the next chapter! :-P**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) Hey guys, sorry I took so long, I hate myself for it, but I was loosing inspiration again, and I was gonna get this chapter finished earlier but I know you guys don't want excuses, so I won't give you any, I'll just mention a few people, and then let you guys read on.**

**To Deadly Medley (R) - Holy freaking hell! I've missed your reviews sooo much. I thought I'd lost ya!**

**To VaultofSecrets - Thanks for your review like always. It means a lot, I have no idea why, but they make me laugh. Also, I'm gonna give Bailey a romance in the story, although it'll be in the epilogue, and I'm not gonna say who it is. ;-)**

**Hmm, no review from Sonny-Sis on this story or Haunted Hallway either. Well, I'm sure we all go off stories eventually, or get busy. Oh well, I'll keep waiting anyway. :-)**

**Alright, I'm gonna need **_**over**_** 135 reviews for an update, and I'll try and make it as quick as possible, but in turn, you gotta gimme the reviews. Reviews = me with inspiration and then chapters for you guys.**

**Enjoy, and I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't up to your standards, but I tried.**

~Kickin' it~

The silence between Bailey and I was almost unbearable, but it was comforting in some way. I shifted under the blanket, bending my legs out of their deadened state before sitting up. I groaned as my head began pounding with the force of football stadium speakers. It was an effect of the transition, so there was nothing I could do except grin and bear it until I turned.

Or did I want to? Transitioning wasn't something to be thought about lightly, I had my Mum and sister to think about, and myself. Transitioning could change my nature completely, or amplify everything about me, but I didn't know. I couldn't ask Jack about it, because I wasn't sure if it varied from person to person.

But there was also the matter of blood-drinking. I wasn't as disgusted by it as some slayers, but they were extremists in their beliefs about vampires and believed they were the spawn of Satan and such, and I knew it was instinct. A basic need right from their re-birth. I suddenly thought about Jack, and I wanted to see him. I jerked suddenly under the blanket, almost falling off the bed. Bailey looked at me.

"Come on, let's go and find Jack." I nodded and threw the blanket off me, following Bailey down the corridors until we came to the closed door at the end of it. "He's in here."

Bailey's hand reached for the door handle, but he recoiled almost instantly when he heard a loud, piercing shriek. A feral snarl followed it, and it didn't take me long to figure out it was Jack, probably torturing Rudy for killing me. A foreign scent spiked up into my nostrils, making them burn. My throat suddenly became incredibly dry, and I began clawing at it like a madman to get it to ease up.

"Jerry what's wrong?" Bailey was holding onto my arm, halting my movements. My breathing was getting more and more erratic and I felt like I was going insane. Pain flared up in my gums; it felt like my mouth was clamped down onto a jagged piece of metal. I staggered and fell against the door, slipping through Bailey's grasp.

"The blood, Bailey it's too strong, I can't-"

Bailey nodded, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, tightly clasping me to him. "It's okay, I've got ya."

The door opened and as I spotted Rudy, a strange sense of Deja Vu came over me. His hands were chained above his head, and he was shirtless, with a multitude of cuts across his upper half, some were wide and open, the others were faded scars. There was also a deep cut gouged into his forehead, slashing downwards and dripping with dark red blood.

It felt exactly like the time I had been sent to kill Jack, and he had knocked me out, taken me back to a hotel and tortured me like what he was doing with Rudy. Although with mine, it seemed like Jack was looking for someone to play with, someone to dominate, but Rudy's was purely a way of releasing all his anger.

"Jerry!" Rudy's eyes widened in shock and horror as he saw me. Jack was stood in the corner, twisting the knife in his hands. He didn't look at me, and I was a little hurt, but I guessed he was still angry with Rudy. I _thought_ I would be angry with him, I _should_ have been angry at him, but I couldn't make out any emotions over the undeniable hunger which was raging inside me. "You turned him didn't you!?"

Nobody in the room answered him, least of all me because I was too mesmerized by all the blood covering his body. "Bailey, I can't-" I couldn't finish my sentence, as every time I opened my mouth, the scent of blood flew into it, and made me feel like I would leap onto Rudy and drain him dry.

"It's alright, this part could get pretty graphic anyway." Bailey told me, and I felt all the color drain out of my face. I knew Jack was violent when he wanted to be, but what was worse than what he was inflicting on Rudy? I would have asked him, but some of his answers scared me, or were incredibly cryptic and sadistic. I decided to leave it be, so I turned around and left the room, shutting the door behind me. I took a deep breath as the smell of blood was blocked, and listened intently to what was going on.

"Actually, that was _all_ you." Jack's acidic growl answered the previously unanswered question that Rudy had posed. I heard his footsteps, and then a groan. It didn't take me long to realise that Jack had sliced him with the blade he was holding. "You see, Jerry had, had a little altercation with Bailey - you know Bailey, you sent Brian to kill us both? - while he was in his wolf form, and I fed him my blood. You're the one who did the killing if I recall, I tore you open myself."

"So, what you're gonna turn me?" Rudy asked him. I heard the clinking of chains, and then chuckling from both supernatural males in the room. A queasy feeling erupted in my stomach as I now had a pretty good idea about the origin of Bailey's neckerchief. "I'd rather die than be a vampire." Rudy spat, and I was instantly reminded of how extreme some slayers could be. But at least Rudy wasn't in transition like I was. It felt like I was caught in a limbo, and just _existing_ until I made the choice that would determine my fate. Live or die was the ultimatum.

"Oh-ho, you hear that Bailey?" Jack's chuckle sent shivers down my spine, and I physically twitched. He sounded _exactly_ like he had when he was torturing me, and I couldn't tell if he was angry. Or maybe I just didn't want to admit that Jack had such darkness inside him that would never leave him. "He'd rather _die_ than be a vampire? Should I give him his wish?" He asked Bailey. I heard the slit of skin, and the blood scent became stronger, drifting from under the door. I bit my lip and scratched my nails into the door as my gums ached.

"I don't know." My ears were so sensitive I could hear Bailey's fingernails scratching his chin as he pretended to be in thought. It seemed he had a sadistic side too, but I wasn't going to judge. Rudy had hunted him down to, and I had no sympathy for Rudy whatsoever. He did kill me after all. "I think you should play with him some more, make him beg you."

"I'd still be a vampire!" Rudy yelled. My brows narrowed in confusion at the fear in his voice. It was the only time, in the years that I'd known him, had he sounded like that. He had always sounded so strong, now, faced with the oldest supernatural creature in the history of time, he was fearing for his life.

"I've bled you out enough to expel my blood from your system." Jack's chilling voice brought back memories I'd chosen to block out. "You'll really just be dead."

"If you're gonna kill me then do it!" Rudy yelled, returning to the formidable leader I once looked up to and swore to serve under. _That was before he sent you to kill a ten-thousand year old hybrid with the knowledge he couldn't be killed._ My mind stubbornly reminded me, determined to remember everything. I suddenly thought about what Jack had said to me about compelling me to forget meeting him. When would I get those memories back? _Would_ I get them back?

"Oh I'd love to, but I have something a little more important to deal with right now." Jack's footsteps got closer to the door, and I backed up a few steps, but the handle never clicked, and the door never swung open.

"You are _not_ turning Jerry into a vampire!" Rudy yelled.

"That's not your choice to make at all." Jack's voice was soft, but laced with hard-edged rage. I knew that was the key to telling how mad he was. If he was yelling, he was angry, but when his voice was soft like that, he was in a _murderous_ state of rage. "It's Jerry's."

The door finally opened, and Jack stepped through it, slamming it behind him. I heard Bailey growling from inside, and I dreaded to think what Bailey was going to do to him. I turned my attention back to Jack, and for some reason it felt like I hadn't seen him for a while, when it was really from after the battle to now. It didn't seem that long when I put it into perspective.

"Jack!" He turned around, and his face fell, before going into a stony expression. He came forwards and wrapped his arms around me, and I did the same, clinging to him like my life depended on it. I buried my head into his shoulder, and then we were silent for a few moments. While we continued to stand like that, I felt something pulling between Jack and I, but I knew nothing was there. Was it an effect of the transition?

"Sorry about that, he really riled me up." Jack apologised, holding me at arm's length.

"It's okay." I smiled at him. I honestly couldn't care about Rudy right now, _he_ was the reason I was even on the road to _becoming_ a vampire in the first place. I knew he had killed me because of the policies, so I couldn't blame him for following protocol, but I _could_ blame him for reinforcing them so much, and ordering my Dad killed. What made it worse is that I was in the car with him, and then a few years later Rudy decided to hire me.

"Are you?" Jack asked, breaking my daze.

"I don't know what to do." I shrugged. I was acting like it was no big deal, when it was a _huge_ one. Every single little thing about me could change. I could become spiteful and vindictive, all the things I wasn't.

"I can't force you, so I'd say you have the rest of the day to think about it, then you'll just waste away peacefully." Jack told me, and my eyes widened. He pulled me into a hug with a somber look on his face.

"You'll be alright, whatever decision you make." He whispered softly.

"What would you do?" I asked.

"I didn't have a choice." He deflected. "I started the race of vampires."

"So how are you a hybrid?"

"I was a werewolf when I was turned into a vampire, and my kill which made me transition, triggered the gene." He explained.

"It's hard to think about." I sighed. There were so many things I'd have to leave behind when I turned. Like my Mum and little sister, they would be devastated if I had to fake my death one day. I would have to push my age as much as I could before I left.

"I know, but there is only two options to choose from if that's any comfort." Jack stroked the side of my face as he held me at arms' length. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a soon-to-be-dead slayer to go and deal with."

Jack left, and I headed back upstairs. I went into my room, and sat at the desk, getting out a pencil and paper. I decided to write all my options down, it sounded cliché, but I was going to exhaust every single possible option before I made the choice. I clicked the pen, and began writing. I felt everything I'd ever thought about turning into a vampire down, and it was like everything was flowing out of my brain, mechanically moving my arm.

As I was about to write something else, my phone rang, distracting me. I fished it out of my pocket and pressed the green button without bothering to look at the caller I.D, and holding it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, pressing the phone in between my ear and my shoulder so I could write. I thought it was Carlos calling me about why Jack and I just disappeared from class with our crummy Dentist's excuse.

"Jerry, honey it's Mum." I immediately snapped back to attention, throwing the pen down and holding the phone against my ear. It felt like forever since I'd last seen her, and maybe it was. I'd been staying at Jack's a lot. "I was just checking to make sure you're okay." She said above the sound of LazyTown in the background. I smiled, that was my Mum, always worrying about me.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mum." I lied, feeling my stomach tighten at the sound of Macy's little giggles in the background. I really wasn't okay, I had until possibly the end of the day to make a choice, and either one I made there would still be consequences. "Are you?" I changed the subject, subconsciously rubbing underneath my eyes as they started to burn.

"Macy's keeping me on my toes, but I should be fine." Mum chuckled. "Now, I appreciate that you and Jack are close, but if you're going to stay round his, could you make sure you call me first?" She asked me in a typical motherly tone.

"Sure." I tried to laugh back, but it didn't come out. My voice was barely a whisper, and my throat was going dry, feeling like it was swelling up. "Bye Mum."

"Bye sweetie, I love you." I hung up without replying back, and I chewed anxiously on my lower lip. If I transitioned I would never be able to see her again, but if I died it would be a definite fact that I wouldn't see her, at least if I was a vampire, I might be able to see her when my blood lust would be under control.

"What ya doing?" I turned around to see Bailey stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He walked towards me, and stood over the chair I was sat on.

"Writing a list of pros and cons about turning." I told him, there were more good things than bad at the moment. I was about to add the fact that I'd have to drink blood for the rest of my - eternal - life, but Bailey snatched it up from the desk before I could grab the pen and press tip to paper. "Hey!" I yelled.

He turned away from me, and his eyes skimmed it. I stood on the desk, and would be towering over him if he turned around, but he didn't, instead he began reading the list out loud. "Pro number one, I'd be-" He couldn't finish the first on as I'd leapt onto his back. I collapsed with him under me, so he took the brunt of it, grunting upon impact.

"Damn, you're already strong." He complimented in a strained voice, and I realised that my kneecap was digging into his neck. I took the paper from his limp hand, and climbed off of him. He got to his feet, rubbing underneath his neckerchief from where my neck had dug into him.

"Why aren't you downstairs with Jack?" I asked, crumpling the paper I was holding and throwing it into the bin.

"There was blood on the _window_, and Rudy isn't even near the window." Bailey shuddered, and my eyes widened at the tale of Jack's ferocity. I'd seen what he could do, and had experienced it myself, but I had no idea of what he was completely capable of doing. "He's angry, that's for sure."

"And it never ends well." I looked down in remembrance, thinking about how feral, dangerous and seductive Jack had been. It had been a terrifying experience, but it had been exciting at the same time.

"Woah, freaky." Bailey said. "I take it you saw Jack's angry side before his good side?" He guessed.

"I _was _sent to kill him." I reminded him, and Bailey's expression changed.

"So, are you going to turn, or not?" He asked me.

"Not too sure yet." I said, shifting around. It was all well and good writing about what was good and what was bad about being a vampire but it would get me nowhere - not to mention how Bella Swan-esque and ridiculous it seemed - as I had to make the choice within a matter of hours. Although my mind was already made up before I'd begun, I didn't want to die. And living on to become a vampire seemed a lot better than just _dying_.

"Well, let me know when you do, because I don't want to miss any action." He told me in a serious tone. It was strange, even his serious tone or faces made me want to laugh.

"Where are you going?" I asked. It seemed like everyone had gone. There were no sign of Kylie, Eddie, Milton or Mika, and Jack had distanced himself from me to deal with Rudy. Not that I could blame him.

"Someone has to clean up Jack's mess." Bailey chuckled, although he had a grave look on his face. I felt all the color drain out of mine. Rudy was already here, so I dreaded to think what casualties he - Bailey and all the other wolves - had caused after Rudy had killed me. As twisted as it sounded, I admired that about Jack, it was his way of showing he cared.

"Aahhh!" We both jumped and Bailey looked visibly shaken as Rudy's scream tore through the house. If Rudy was getting anywhere near the same treatment as I was, I could tell it wasn't going to end as well for him as it did for me.

"Yeesh." Bailey grimaced. "With all this going on, I can't get that Jack the Ripper song out of my head." "The Ripper, Jack the Ripper. Now my Mother's dead and buried..." He was still singing as he walked down the hallway, and even as he walked out the front door. I chuckled, and made my way down the stairs. The door to the room Jack was holding Rudy was now open. I stood there aimlessly and watched.

"Get this into your thick head, it's not your choice about whether Jerry transtitions or not." Jack told him firmly, stabbing the knife into his collarbone. I winced and held my hand up to mine as the blade disappeared completely into Rudy's skin. His screams barely held a candle to what mine had been.

Jack turned away from him, wiping his hands on an old rag, before leaving the room. The slam echoed all around the house, and rang in my ears, aggravating my headache.

"Hi." I said shyly as Jack spotted me, and walked straight over to me, a questioning look on his face.

"Have you thought anymore about transitioning, or-"

"I'll do it." I cut him off.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly, and I firmly nodded. "Alright then." He led me into the room where Rudy was still chained up, having to give the closed door a push from where the force of his slam had wedged it into the frame. Rudy turned his head away from us in disgust. This angered me because I wouldn't _be_ in this mess in the first place if he hadn't sent me to kill Jack! And I would _never_ forgive him for ordering my Dad to be killed, regardless of those stupid policies.

"Change of plans Rudy, I'm not going to kill you." Jack's tone was subsequently brighter, and Rudy turned to look at him like he was a madman. Jack ignored him, and pulled me forwards. I looked around quickly, and Bailey was right, Rudy was several feet away from the window, yet it had a large smear of blood on it. "Jerry is, and you can bet he's starving."

"Jerry, please don't-" Rudy was cut off as Jack slapped him around the face. I heard his neck click, and blood was rising in the cheek Jack had slapped. He deserved it.

"You brought all this on yourself Rudy." Jack reminded him in a warning growl. "You and your ridiculous polices are what killed Jerry and his Father." I swallowed hard at the mention of my Father, with my emotions all over the place, it seemed a more tender subject than usual. I felt like I had large gaps in my memory, and it made me frustrated, but I knew I would get them back if I transitioned.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Jack snarled and tore his fangs into Rudy's neck. He screamed in pain, and Jack spitefully raked his nails down Rudy's chest. He came away, and there was a fresh gash in the side of Rudy's neck. I inhaled sharply as the _fresh_ blood snuck up my nostrils, and drove me into a frenzy right on the spot.

Rudy was silent as I walked up to him, and as I put my mouth near to his neck, I could hear his heartbeat quicken. His life was in my hands now, and I had no intentions of letting him live. He ruined my life before I had even met him. I heard him groan in disgust as I began to suck from the bloody wound in his neck. Jack chuckled at him, and although I couldn't see his face, I knew he would be delighting in the fall of his enemy.

The blood trickled it's way down my throat, feeling strange and foreign, but the more I drank, the more I wanted, and the more I wanted, the better it tasted. I was addicted to it already, and although it was quite frightening, it was also enjoyable. Rudy's heart rate was slowing drastically, and I sucked harder. It was the first time I'd wanted to kill someone on my own will, but Rudy deserved it.

He gave a final groan before I felt his chin slump against the back of my neck. I pulled away, breaking the blissful feeling of power that had overcome me, and wiped the blood from around my mouth. Searing pain suddenly cut right through me.

I couldn't contain my screams and I collapsed to the floor holding my mouth. Jack was over by me in a second, gripping my hand. I screamed again as something was trying to worm its way out of my gums, and I heard Jack's bones crunching as a result of my new-found strength. I felt my stomach churn as I realised this wasn't the worst of storm.

"Make it stop, it hurts!" I cried, and I felt Jack's hand becoming a scrunched up mass of skin within my grip. Just as the pain in my mouth began to subside, a whole new level of pain was unleashed on my face. It was like my veins were scraping their way up to the surface, and it was literally moving, giving me the feeling that my face was set on fire.

"Shhh..." Jack pulled my spasming body up into his arms, and held me against his chest. Every one of my joints, every one of my nerves felt like they were bursting. I clung tightly to him, as I knew he could make everything feel better. He was my safety-line as of now. "Everything's gonna be okay." He whispered into my ear, kissing the top of my head.

"Aww..." A female voice cooed, making us break the hug out of annoyance. The room spun instantly and I felt nauseous.

"Kylie!" Jack turned towards her, pulling me up off the floor and putting me back down on my feet. I was still giddy from all the adrenaline pumping through my body from the pain, so I had to lean onto Jack a little. He didn't mind though.

"What?" Kylie shrugged. "At least he's okay."

"Not exactly Kylie." I mumbled. My mouth was aching from where my fangs had forced their way through my gums, and it left a gnawing, throbbing sensation there.

"You turned?" Her eyes popped out of her head. I only just realised that Bailey, Eddie and Milton were with her too.

"Yeah!" She grinned, high-fiving Bailey. "One more badass in the clan." I felt myself blush at that, and I had no idea why. I think it was safe to say that out of all the wolves, Kylie came in close second - Bailey being the first of course - in being my favourite. She was a lot like Bailey, a bit of a joker, but was serious and could take someone down when it came down to it.

A phone rang, and everyone's heads darted around in shock. Kylie pulled hers out of her pocket, and put it back in, It kept on ringing, and Jack looked about ready to find it and tear it's SIM card out. Bailey jumped before pulling his phone out his pocket, making the ringing louder. He rolled his eyes as he looked at the caller I.D.

"Sheesh, ex-girlfriend." He grimaced. "Be back in a moment." He turned around, walking towards the living room, pressing the green button and holding the phone to his ear. "What Marissa!? No I _don't _know what happened to your cat..."

"I'll leave you to talk, I've got a body to dispose of." Jack said bluntly, walking over to Rudy's dangling corpse.

"Real classy Jack!" Kylie wrinkled her nose as he unshackled Rudy's limp arms, letting his body collapse to the floor. His hatred for that man was still showing even in his death. I turned my head away and walked out into the landing, with Kylie, Eddie and Milton following. Jack came out a few moments later, dragging Rudy's body by its ankles. The still-wet blood from the bitemark left a trail across the floor, and I had to refrain myself from rushing toward it and licking it off the floor.

"So, are you gonna be alright?" Kylie asked me, kindly wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I smiled, although I didn't feel up to holding it, so it fell within the first few seconds. "Yeah, I've got Jack and Bailey with me." I knew Jack would be there to guide me through it, and Bailey would probably be on the sidelines, cracking jokes or cleaning up whatever messes I was going to make. I was going to eventually kill someone, so I found myself _wishing_ that it would happen sooner than later, so I could get it over with.

"And us." Kylie grinned at me, Milton and Eddie nodded.

"Huh?" I asked.

"We can't go anywhere until Mika heals." Kylie told me, then I was reminded by how strong the bond between this pack was, no matter how small it was. During the battle, they had repeatedly demonstrated their will to slaughter anyone who hurts the other, and that they would always be there for each other. "So, how do you like your eggs in the morning?" Kylie asked, her lighter persona shining through once more.

"You don't cook, Kylie." Eddie cut in with a snicker. "You _burn_."

"And yet you still eat my cooking Mr. Greedy Guts." Kylie retorted, removing her arm from my shoulders to walk towards him. I grinned as I realised how much taller Kylie was to Eddie.

"I am not a greedy guts." Eddie shook his head, but then he put a hand on his stomach. "Man I'm hungry, I'm gonna go and raid the cupboard." I snickered as it had completely contradicted his earlier statement, and indeed confirmed that he _was_ a "greedy guts".

"Hey paws off my Frosties!" Kylie shot into the kitchen after him, leaving me alone with Milton, who was silently laughing. Jack wasn't back yet, and I began to get worried for some unknown reason, how long did it take to bury a body? And Bailey was still talking/yelling at the ex-girlfriend who had phoned him up. I still wasn't used to being able to hear things that I never normally would have been.

"Is there ever a dull moment with you guys?" I asked Milton. He wiped under his nose with the cuff of his sleeve, and then smiled at me.

"I hate to be a bragger, but no." He said. I chuckled. Bailey was a big joker as it was, so I didn't want to think about what they were all like together, and I was betting that at least one of them had a dirty sense of humor. There was one in every family, and they were a family, just none of them were related by blood.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?"

"Mika!" Milton exclaimed, at that Kylie and Eddie ran back into the landing. "You alright?"

"A little sore. So no bear hugs Milty." Mika walked in and shut the door behind her. She was bandaged around one of her hands - I could only guess as to whether it would become mutilated like Bailey's - and her lip was swollen, matching with the black eye she had. As she staggered, Kylie was by her side in an instant, supporting her.

"I'm sorry. I just love you so much." Milton grinned at Mika, and she snorted, punching him in the arm with her good hand.

"Mika, there's a guest-room upstairs." I jumped at the sound of Jack's voice, and he slung his arm around my shoulders. We were all here except for one person. "Bailey how about you grow a pair, man up and hang up the damn phone!?" Jack turned towards the living room and yelled, making Kylie and Mika snigger. "Preferably _before_ she takes what little manliness you have!" His last comment had the girls bursting into fits of laughter.

"Oi! You cheeky git!" Bailey walked from the living room, pulling the phone away from his ear, and snapping it shut, halting his ex's stream of profanities. His eyes widened as they landed on Mika's bandaged form. "Mika? You _walked _all the way here from the hospital?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I didn't want to miss anything. But it turns out I have." She scowled in my direction, and I shot her a weak smile. I couldn't exactly wait for her to get back.

"He didn't exactly have the time to wait for you, Mika." Jack chuckled, voicing my thoughts. "Well, I'm gonna turn in, I think we all need it." He looked around at us, and we all nodded in agreement. Today had been _extremely_ eventful, for werewolf, hybrid and new vampire. We were all in the same boat now, all a part of something supernatural.

And there was _no_ turning back.

~Kickin' it~

I groaned in discomfort as Jack shifted beside me, almost breaking his grip on my waist. His nose was nuzzled into the back of my neck, and his breath tickled my collar-bone. I frowned behind closed eyes as I normally felt the sun's warmth in the morning to wake me up. He moaned beside me, his eyelashes brushing against my skin. It was incredible, I could now feel everything that, as a human, I would have been oblivious to. A small smile crept on my face as I knew I would be waking up next to him for every morning of my eternal life.

"Morning lovebirds." A voice distracted us, and Jack's arms left my body, leaving a burning. I sat up angrily, ready to chew the person out who had disturbed us, but I found I wasn't at all surprised as I came face to face with an already dressed Bailey. I couldn't help but laugh at the grin he was sending our way. It felt so strange to be angry, and then laughing the next minute.

"Pedophile! Get outta here!" Jack groaned at him.

"You're older than me!" Bailey deflected.

"And you're older than Jerry." Jack countered expertly.

"And he's younger than you." Bailey answered. I laughed at how ridiculous their banter was becoming. Bailey's eyes suddenly lit up, and he pointed a finger at Jack. "Cougar!"

Jack's eyes narrowed, and he picked up his pillow, launching it towards Bailey's head, he ducked and skidded out into the hallway. "Yeah you'd better run! And next time it won't be a pillow mister!" Jack called after him.

Throwing the covers off me, I chuckled and headed over to the wardrobe. Sunlight was streaming in from the small cracks in the curtains, and as I walked closer to the wardrobe, blistering pain burned up my ankle. I fell to the ground, pressing my back against the wardrobe as much as I could. My ankle was covered in blistered, and was extremely red and inflamed. How did I forget about sunlight?

"Ow..." I groaned, rubbing at my ankle. The blistered skin healed as I rubbed it, and I looked at it in amazement. I'd seen Jack heal before, and it was almost instantaneous, but seeing it on me seemed like a dream I would never wake up from. Part of me was wishing everything had been a battle, and I had fallen asleep in class, the day when the slayer attack was supposed to happen. But I knew none of it was, and I was somewhat glad for a strange reason.

Jack was at my side in a few seconds. "You sure you're alright?" His eyes scanned me over.

"I'm fine." I smiled at him. "It's gonna take some getting used to." I felt like such an idiot, thinking I could automatically walk in the sun. I'd seen Jack's ring before, so how had the fact that I would need one to go outside escape my mind?

"Jack!" I clutched at him frantically like I was drowning, quickly remembering something. "What am I gonna do about school, or my _Mum_, if I can't go out?" I panicked.

"Just calm down." Jack said kindly, helping me up from the floor. "I'll think of something. But for now, maybe it's best to keep you inside during the day, especially while you're new."

I nodded reluctantly. How long could I wait before I could see my Mum again? And the school was probably going spare about the fact Jack and I had taken off like that. But luckily the teacher that day didn't seem to like either of us, so hopefully she hadn't reported it. "Okay then, I suppose you _do_ know best."

"Someone has to." He chuckled, stroking some hair out of my eyes. I licked my lips as they had become dry, and I could suddenly hear a heartbeat echoing in my ears. I realized it wasn't mine, but it was Jack's. As his skin made contact with mine again, this time running down my neck, I felt every single nerve-ending in my body shudder. It seemed his pull over me had intensified more, so much to the point where I just wanted to kiss him until neither one of us could breathe anymore.

A loud bang from downstairs made us both jump. There was a yell of pain, and then a sizzle. My eyes widened, while Jack's eyebrow went up in confusion.

"What was that!?" I asked in surprise. I shook myself from the daze I'd found myself in, and got to my feet, hopping over the small beam of sunlight.

"I have no idea." Jack shook his head, pulling the curtain completely over the window so the . "But I have some suspicions."

The walk down the hallway was probably one of the longest, and funniest, I'd ever had. Jack had closed all the curtains before hand, but there was still light creeping through the cracks, so I had to hop over them. Every time he looked at me, I could tell Jack was trying his absolute hardest not to laugh.

"Oww!" Eddie yelled loudly, and Jack and I stepped into the kitchen quick enough to see Kylie brandishing a spatula. Judging by the look of it, Kylie had hit Eddie extremely hard, and it wasn't the first time. His face was already swelling on his cheek, going a nasty shade of purple. "You just hit me!" He cried.

"You insulted my pancake making skills!" Kylie jabbed the spatula in his chest, and his free hand rubbed it. Kylie nodded triumphantly.

"You have none!" Eddie countered, his eyes widening as Kylie's look turned murderous. Eddie grabbed a chopping board, and held it up to protect himself, ducking behind it.

"Suspicions confirmed." Jack chuckled. He walked towards the two werewolves, and stood between them, like a referee about to initiate a boxing match. He pushed Eddie and Kylie a safe distance away from each other, and pried the spatula out of Kylie's hand. "Okay, easy. Let's _not_ tear up the kitchen guys."

I went to walk towards Eddie and see if he was alright, but a sudden dizzy spell swept over me in waves, and I swayed on the spot. My head was pounding and I collapsed on the ground, closing my eyes and becoming swallowed up in the darkness.

_"Dad!?" I called. I tried to turn my head, but the intense pain was rendering me immobile and the seatbelt around me restricted my breathing. My legs were dead and there was blood dripping from a large cut in my forehead. I tried to move my arm to unlock my seatbelt, but I cried out in pain instead. A large piece of metal had gone right through my arm. "Dad! I can't move, I-"_

_I stopped talking as I heard screeching coming from the top of the severely twisted car. If this was what ours looked like and Dad wasn't going over the speed limit, I shuddered to think what the driver of the __**speeding**__ one looked like. It would be a miracle if he was alive. _

_Wait? Alive?_

_"Dad!" I cried out to him, but he didn't respond. I felt warmth gather in my eyes and a large lump formed in my throat as I began to fear the worse, but my irrational side set in. Maybe he was just sleeping? Or maybe he was alive and unconscious? He __**had**__ to be alive, I couldn't live without my Dad. He had been with me since I was born. Even when I had tuberculosis and the Doctor's thought I wouldn't make it, Dad was the one who stayed with me all night._

_He didn't leave me then, and __**couldn't**__ leave me now._

_"Dad..." I tried again, my voice nothing but a broken whisper. I grimaced in pain as I tried to move my arm again, but it didn't succeed in doing anything other than driving the piece of metal deeper through my arm. I flexed the fingers in my other arm, determined to stay calm and get both my Dad and I out of here. _

_Gritting my teeth, I moved my good arm towards the piece of metal, and wrapped my fingers around the end of it. I tugged gently at it, but the pain shot through me, making me yell out. I wasn't strong enough to pull it all out in one go, nevermind the fact I didn't know how long it was. I slumped my head back against the seat, defeated and absorbing my fate. I couldn't believe I'd die here, next to my Dad._

_I jerked my head up at the sound of the same screeching sound I'd heard a few moments ago, only it was louder, and more deafening. I was praying it was the firemen who had come to cut us both out, and we would be taken to hospital, where they would stich Dad and I up, and then we would go home and explain to Mum - who would be trying to get the driver into a court case, although I was sure he was already dead - that we were fine. Banged up, but fine._

_Only it wasn't a fireman. And he was alone._

_How he had managed to rip the roof off the car was beyond me, and I found myself thinking I was hallucinating, but I wasn't. Above the car, staring down into the wreckage, was a man. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen before in my life. His dark brown hair blew around in the wind, and his chocolate-brown eyes roamed my body with a worried look. _

_Reaching a hand inside, he enclosed it around the bar of metal in my arm, and wrenched it from my skin. I screamed in pain, but it quickly subsided, leaving a rapidly bleeding wound. _

_I turned it weakly, feeling it become like jelly, and my eyes widened in horror. If it had been __**inches**__ more to the left, I would have been dead upon impact. The man's hand reached down again, and pulled my seatbelt out of the locking mechanism. I took in a rapid gasp of air as I could finally breathe._

_"Who are you...!?" I asked in shock. The man had just managed to rip the top off of the car, and yank the metal from my arm without a single breath. There was no possible way he could be human, but what else could he be? There was no such thing as the supernatural. That only existed on TV._

_"Nobody you need to worry about yet." The man replied, lowering himself into the totaled car, and crouching on the dashboard. just come on."_

_"What about my-" I jerked my head over towards Dad, feeling it spin and throb as I did so. The man kept hold of me, not even bothering to check if Dad was okay, and I began to fear for the worst. My heart was beating frantically, and my throat was closing up. Tears were already running down my face, and the man looked at me somberly._

_"I'm sorry." He whispered._

_"No, he can't be-" I gasped, feeling more tears stream out of my eyes. I thrashed around in the man's grip. but he was too strong. He held onto me, and I slammed my fists into his chest, screaming in agony. My Dad was __**dead**__. How could this have happened? Why did it have to be __**him**__ and not the other driver!? Why!? _

_"He's not dead!" I screamed. The blaring of sirens distracted me, and I looked around. They were too far away, and I was still clinging onto any shred of hope that Dad was alive. But I knew deep down he wasn't, I just didn't want to believe it. The thought made me sob harder, and my fingers closed around the man's shirt. _

_"It's alright, shhh." He whispered softly, stroking my blood-soaked hair gently. His voice was soothing, and soft. His other hand rubbed my back while I continued to scream and cry like I never had before in my entire life. "I'm gonna help you, it's gonna be okay."_

_And for some strange reason, I believed him. A total stranger._

_But he __**had**__ saved my life._

I groaned as I felt myself being pulled from the darkness I had found myself in. Someone was patting my cheek, but I didn't want to wake up, I felt like there was more to the memory I had just seen, but I was yanked abruptly from it. "Jerry, are you alright?" I heard Jack's voice, and my eyes opened automatically, coming face to face with him. Kylie, Milton and Bailey's faces were at the edge of my vision.

"I remember you." I said as Jack helped me up. I looked around subconsciously, and the sky had darkened to a deep purple. Had I really been out _that_ long? It was only morning when I fainted!

"I'm glad. It's a side-effect of the transition, anything you were compelled to forget, you'll remember." Jack told me. I was about to ask him how long I was out for, but Kylie cut me off.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go set up a movie." She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. The sound of the TV's usually quiet crackling was suddenly _much_ louder, and grated painfully on my ears, making me wince.

"_Please_ not Lesbian Vampire Killers." Eddie called after her, making me wince even louder. I had no idea how Jack dealt with being able to hear things that should always be quiet.

"Too late." Kylie called back. Bailey went after them as sounds of a struggle sounded. Jack looked at me sympathetically and pulled me into his arms. I sighed, comforted by the sound of his heart beat.

"My head hurts." I groaned as the pounding inside of it seemed to amplify so as to cause me as much pain as possible.

"It will, there's some aspirin in the medicine cabinet." Jack smiled at me before leaving the kitchen to go into the living room. I heard Kylie and Bailey snort with laughter at something the deep-throated narrator said, but I couldn't make it out, and quite frankly with the headache I had, I didn't want to.

I blew out a breath, and headed towards the medicine cabinet. I opened it, and searched for the aspirin, finding the capsules sealed inside a glass jar. I picked it up, and shut the cupboard. My hands closed around the lid, and it wouldn't twist off. I tugged at it, but got the same result. I was getting overly frustrated with a jar. My grip tightened, and the glass shattered into pieces, raining down on my feet and spilling the capsules everywhere.

"Easy tiger." Jack appeared in the doorway, and started walking towards me. I bent down and began picking up the small capsules. I couldn't believe I had just _shattered_ that glass into pieces, and had no control over my new strength. I knew I'd never be quite as strong as Jack, unless I was a untriggered werewolf too, which didn't seem very likely.

"Sorry, I'll clean it up." I apologised quickly, kneeling up by the counter to deposit the handfuls of capsules. I bent down to pick the rest up, but Jack's boots appeared in my vision, making me stop. He kneeled down in front of me, a few glass shards sinking through his knees, but he didn't look like he could feel it.

"Hey, don't apologise." He laid a hand on my shoulder. "You don't need to.

"Are you alright?" He eyed me staring at his bleeding cut, and put an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. His blood smelled intoxicating, but at the same time I wanted to know why I was so drawn to it. To _him_. "Here." Jack held it near my mouth, and my hands gripped it. My fangs flew from my gums, making me wince. Hesitantly, I lowered my mouth onto the gash.

It was just like the first time I'd drank it, warm with a slight cinnamon taste. but it seemed much more appetizing than the first time. I felt it powering everything in my body like I was a battery. I slumped against Jack's chest, having found a piece of heaven. He stroked my hair, and I heard him moan softly in my ear.

I could sense everything he was feeling, his joy from me drinking his blood, and his love for me. It was undeniable, passionate and shook me to the core. I had never felt anything so powerfully before in my life, and the things that I had, couldn't compare to what I felt for Jack. I managed to see past his monsterous exterior, unlike most people who would try to kill him, or make him feel something other than angry. But I didn't do that, he was perfect the way he was, and I had him all to myself forever.

I broke away from him as I felt the wound close, and I suddenly felt extremely claustrophobic, like something was squeezing my chest closed. I desperately needed to go outside, I'd been cooped up all day. Granted I _was_ out for most of it, but I was certain that was what it was.

"Jack, I need to get outside, I can't-" I started breathing heavily. I felt like the walls were closing in on me and my throat was caving it. Was it his blood that was making me feel like this? "It's too-" I tried to say something, but nothing would come out.

"Jerry, calm down." Jack grabbed my wrists tightly, and pulled me to look at him. My breathing started to calm down all on its own. "You'll have to stay here for now."

"Jack-" I began to protest, but he cut me off.

"I don't want to have to compel you to stay here, because I want to give you free reign over your actions, but I will do it if you can't listen, okay?" I was beginning to get mad with him, madder than I'd ever felt before. It felt so strange, especially to be mad at Jack even when I knew he was doing this for my own safety.

"But why do I have to stay here!?" I asked, infuriated.

_"But why do I have to stay here!?" I shot off the sofa I'd been laying on previously, and winced as my arm got flattened under my body during the hasty attempt, but I didn't care. Who did this man think he was!? He came towards me, and I backed up, pressing my legs against the sofa. "I need to go home, my Mum's going to freak, and my-"_

_"Jerry, just calm down." His fingers gently closed around my wrists, and I struggled against him, trying to pry his hands from me, but he was far too strong. His grip felt like hardened steel, and his eyes burned into mine with a fire I'd never seen before. I had to get out of here, I couldn't stay in the same building with him. He could be a psycho-path._

_"How do you know my name!?" I demanded shakily, but that wasn't the only question on my mind. How he managed to save me from the car was one, and was he human, was another. Although I couldn't come right out and directly ask him, because I was certain he'd either skirt around the issue, or lie to me._

_"You told me when I asked you." He smiled lightly, letting go of my arms. "You won't remember. You were drifting in and out of conciousness."_

_"I can't believe my Dad's dead." I breathed quietly, all my pent-up anger disappearing at once. The connection between us was gone, shattered into pieces. The firemen were probably still cutting him out of the car, and had no idea I was here, or had even been in the car for that matter._

_Although I wouldn't be able to tell myself. I had injuries, __**bad**__ injuries, only when I woke up on the man;s sofa, half of them were gone, and my arm had completely healed. I was amazed to say the least, only I found myself being angry for the fact it was Dad that died and not the other driver. Or maybe he did, I didn't know._

_I was too busy being trapped here by a man whose name I didn't even know!_

I blinked, and looked at Jack in amazement. His _voice_ had triggered the memory back. And it seemed like we had, had this argument before, only I could tell this time it was going to take a different turn. This time, I was a vampire, with a desperate craving for blood and a burning need to run outside.

"You have to stay here because you could easily _kill_ someone right now." Jack was trying to keep his voice steady, so as to not yell at me because it wasn't entirely my fault that I was getting angry with him, it was my emotions. Everything was heightened now. "It wasn't a big deal for me at first when I did it because I was angry at everyone, but then I started feeling guilty. Again it wasn't much, but I don't know what it'll be like with you." He explained.

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Shhh." He kissed me gently, and I groaned in annoyance as it was only a short one. His lips tasted too tempting for him to have kissed me like that. He drew me against him even more, pressing our bodies together so he could kiss my temple. "It's gonna be alright, trust me. Are you gonna be alright cleaning this? I'm gonna try feeding Mika my blood, see if it heals her quicker."

I smiled at him, his taste still lingering on my lips. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He picked himself off the floor, and headed down the hall and up the stairs. I wondered what had happened to Mika, I couldn't really tell during the battle because I was preoccupied, and I couldn't tell which wolf was her. It had to have been bad if they were using Jack's blood as a last resort, but I saw her yesterday afternoon. Maybe her injuries just weren't healing, or were worse than they appeared?

I set about picking up the shards of glass, not having to worry much about getting grazed since it would heal, and desperately tried to ignore the burning hunger I was feeling. I _wanted_ blood, and I wanted right in that instant. My head jerked towards the living room, where Kylie, Milton, Eddie and Bailey were laughing. _No_. I wasn't going to attack them, they were my friends.

But it wouldn't matter as much if it was someone I _didn't_ know.

Biting my tongue, I tip-toed over to the door. I looked up the stairs and strained my ears. Jack wasn't coming, but I could hear Mika's soft groans as she fed off of Jack. I instantly felt jealous, he should be sharing his blood with me, and _only me_. I wrapped my hand around the door handle, and opened it. The night air hit my face, fresh and drawing me out. I stepped outside, and shut the door silently behind me.

I looked out over the street, seeing a woman walking down the path. I focused all my energy on the tree above where she was going to walk, and soon I blurred over. I clung to the tree in pure amazement, I couldn't believe how fast I was now. I snaked along the tree branch, and waited for the woman to come along. She passed under me in a matter of seconds, and I dropped down, landing in front of her. She gasped in shock and took a few steps back away from me.

"How did you do that!?"

_My eyes flittered open, and everything was dark. The man had gone and I was laying downstairs. I sat up, closing and opening my fingers into a fist as they had become numb from being tucked under me for a few hours. The man had been oddly comforting, he'd let me cry on him and he didn't seem like he would hurt me at all. But I still needed to get out of here. By now, the police had probably realised that I had been in the car, and would be looking for me or my body, depending on what assumption they made._

_I felt a pang in my throat as I thought of my Dad;s body laying on a cold slab down in a morgue somewhere. Mum would be crying, sobbing her heart out with her hands over her stomach, her __**pregnant**__ stomach that was. She wasn't far along enough for the Doctor's to give her an ultrasound and see._

_Getting up, I silently made my way to the front door. I reached out for the door handle, but a loud creak made me bolt around. I scanned the darkness, and found nothing but a large chunk of moonlight streaming in from the upstairs landing window. I moved back around to the lock, and couldn't help but gasp at what I saw._

_The man was __**right**__ in front of me, blocking me from moving._

_"How did you do that!?" I backed away from him, suddenly fearing for my life as dread roped its way around my body. It wasn't physically possible for the man to have gotten there in such a short time and yet there he was, barring me from escaping yet again. _

_I blinked, still in shock. "How are you-"_

_"Jerry, I need you to listen very carefully, but you can't repeat this to anyone." He cut me off in a serious tone, and I stayed silent, hoping to find out anything about what was going on here. Whatever it was, it couldn't be worse than the fact I had to stay with him for a while, my Mum didn't know where I was, and my Dad was dead._

_"I'm a vampire."_

"I'm a vampire." I said simply, choosing to use what response Jack had used with me in that memory. It was extremely strange when I got them back, and it couldn't happen at the most inconvenient times. And how many more did I have left? How many times did Jack compel me?

"What?" The woman demanded in a shaky voice, taking a step back every time I took one towards her. She smelled too delicious to pass up, and I couldn't very well let her live after she had seen me use my super speed, could I?

"I'm sorry." I apologised - although I wasn't really sorry at all - feeling my veins crawl underneath my skin, and my fangs shoot from my gums. There was still a sharp twinge of pain, and I wondered briefly if it was something I would get used to, but a scream interrupted my thoughts. The woman who had seen me, was running away from me as fast as she could, and I took off after her, my throat burning with hunger.

I was after blood. I wasn't going to stop until I got what I wanted, and I didn't care who paid the price.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) Oooh, Jerry's on a warpath. That's not gonna turn out well, just remember he didn't kill the woman this chapter, and that he's only running after her. Lemme know how I did, and how I put the flashbacks/memories of Jerry meeting Jack for the first time. I didn't want it to be all one big thing, and I didn't want it triggered by random things either. They probably sucked, but hey. **

**I'll see you with the next chapter gang. And remember to review! Or if you're bored, check out my other stories/updates. :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N) Hey guys, how's everything? I'm so sorry I took so long, life gets in the way a lot lately and my school gives me way too much homework, and I had a shit-load of exams last week, so I barely had time to write anything. But hey, the chapter's here now, so don't beat me up, okay? :-P**

**Alright, so last chapter Jerry rushed off on a murder spree, and you'll get to see it unfold, right after I thank/answer any questions from my reviewers.**

**.**

_**Deadly Medley**_** - Thanks for reviewing, you're one of the best I've had, and feel free to take your time in catching up with the chapters you've missed. Also, Carlos will be showing up, in the next few chapters or so, and this may sound random, but in my Jack/Brody story, I managed to use your pen name somehow. Weird, right? :-P**

_**VaultOfSecrets**_** - Thanks so much for that massive review, and darn those parents of yours for making you do the chores! :-P. Oh, I'm not sure if I'm gonna get twitter, because those type of things don't really interest me. And if you thought Jerry was confused and desperate in the last chapter, you just wait. ;-)**

_**Lyric**_** - Well for someone who doesn't usually review, it was awesome all the same. Thanks. :-) And don't worry too much about being uneasy at the pairing, I was nervous when I posted my first ever slash story (Forbidden Side of Love) and took it down three times because of all the Kick shippers jumping down my throat, but now they've backed off (hopefully) and now all my stories are coming along nicely.**

_**To the guest reviewer who said they wouldn't breathe or eat until I update this**_** - I've updated, so please start breathing! XD IDK why, but your review was kind of a jump-start for me to get this started. :)**

**And to **_**Sonny-Sis**_** - I'm sad that there's no review from you again, but at least I know you're still here this time and haven't dropped off the face of the Earth. Feel free to catch up on updates whenever you've got the time. :-)**

**.**

**Alright, now we can get this thing started. I'll need over 148 reviews for the next update by the way.**

~Kickin' it~

Burning.

My entire throat was burning with an undeniable fire that was slowly driving me insane. I had been tracking that woman for over an hour now, and I wasn't any less closer to her than when I started. She was smart, her scent - her _sweet_ scent - kept popping up in different places, distracting me from the real thing.

At long last I saw her blonde hair billowing behind her as she ran down the street. Her high heels were clicking on the concrete and echoing in my ears. It quickly became an irritation, and I wanted to rip her into shreds. And rip her to shreds I would. She would _not_ escape me again, I would have her blood. I watched her from where I was stood as she glanced around, and then carried on running. I followed her with determination.

"_Jerry! I told you not to go anywhere!_" Jack's voice was growling in my head, and I was distracted for a moment, stopping in my tracks. I then realised since I was a vampire now, I should be able to communicate with him. I focused as hard as I could, I had to throw him off my trail.

"_I'm not gonna kill anyone._" My own voice was resounding in my head, and I kept on walking towards where the woman was.

"_Really? I know you're hunting someone right now!_" Jack saw right through my lie, and I clenched my fist, swinging it into a large tree. He was so infuriating sometimes.

"_Just get out of my head!_" I growled back at him.

"_Alright, but whatever happens, it's on you._" He warned. I shook my head to dispel Jack's echoing voice, and I inhaled the air, catching the scent of floral perfume and sweets. I rushed after her in a blur of air, but I wasn't running fast enough as to apprehend her. I was letting her outrun me for a while, for the thrill of the hunt. I had to give her a false sense of security, but she wasn't giving up easily. Neither was I, unfortunately for her.

She came to a stop near a tree, doubling over to catch her breath - - and I blurred near her, deliberately ruffling the leaves. She screamed and carried on running, running towards a family. I followed her stealthily until she had reached them, and then I cleverly melted into the shadows behind them.

"Help, please!" The woman was frantically sobbing now, and the family was crowding around her sympathetically. I felt a smirk tug at my lips, Jack was nowhere in sight, so my guess was that he was just trying to intimidate me. But if he wasn't, and he did find me, it'd be too late. There would be seven bodies on the ground, and one extremely satisfied vampire. "You have to help me!" She cried. The Mother of the family put her hands on her shoulders, and the Father held onto their four kids. A teenage boy about my age, and three girl triplets in matching outfits.

"What's wrong?" The Father asked.

The blonde woman's head darted around, obviously looking for me, but I was cleverly concealed in the shadows. It was thrilling, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, I just had to make sure none of them would run away from me. "Just call the Police."

I stepped out of the shadows and walked towards them. The family were the first one to set eyes on me, so they thought I was completely harmless. "I wouldn't if I were you." I warned them. The Mother's face twisted into confusion, and the Father put his arm around the triplets and his son. _As if you'd be any help_. I scoffed mentally. The blonde woman finally turned around, her heart rate sky-rocketing, and _screamed_ at the sight of me.

"What do you want?" The Father demanded bravely. I shook my head in amusement - like a puny little _human_ could stop me - and stepped forwards. I caught his gaze, and his wife's, in mine, and I began to compel them.

"What I want, is for you to stand still while I drain the life out of you." They didn't move a single muscle, not even their lips to parrot back what I'd said. _Compulsion could be extremely literal._ I mused. I turned my attention back to the rest of them, the blonde woman looked like a hot mess. Her make-up was running down her face, and she was completely paralysed by fear. The teenager looked on edge, ready to attack me if he needed to, and the triplets were looking up at their Father for some kind of answer.

"What the hell did you do to them!?" He demanded in a very similar manner to his Father's.

"Like Father like son." I chuckled out loud. He threw a punch at my face, but I saw it coming. I caught it in my hand, and I began to squeeze, _hard_. His bones were cracking and bending with my strength, and he was groaning in pain, unwillingly falling to his knees. I released his fist, and he tumbled back onto the concrete, his Father's arm falling through the air and slapping against his side as his son's body wasn't there to hold it up. He gasped in pain, and cradled it.

"W-Why are you doing this?" The blonde woman sobbed behind me. I turned towards her and smirked, I was going to enjoy this. I didn't answer her, and felt my veins crawling along my face and my fangs lengthening in my mouth. I hissed and her and she screamed again. Before she could turn and run, I rushed forwards and embedded my fangs deep in her neck.

Her screams were derisively louder, so I put my hand over her mouth, muffling them. She struggled against me, beating her hands against my chest and desperately trying to pull my head from her neck, but my grip was like iron, I wasn't going anywhere. Her blood was absolutely _delicious_, minus the small hint of floral perfume on her. She didn't have the _little something_ that Jack's had though.

As I continued to drink - the Mother and Father of the family watching me through glazed over eyes - the girl's heartbeat began to slow drastically. I allowed myself a few more gulps until her heart stopped completely. I dropped her to the ground, her blood staining my chin and her taste lingering in my mouth. The teenager had now gotten up, and was looking at me in horror, tightening his grip on his sisters. I wasn't going to hurt them, not yet.

"Don't worry, you're last." I told him, although he didn't look reassured. He looked _defeated_. Defeated because I was about to slaughter his parents and he could do nothing except try and play protector for his sisters. He kept his eyes on me as I moved over to his parents, and clutched his sisters even tighter to him. They whimpered and hugged each other.

I ignored them and focused my attention back onto their parents, they were like puppets - dazed and unblinking. I walked behind their Mother, and I tucked her hair behind her shoulders, exposing her neck to the cool night air, and my deadly fangs.

I sunk them into her artery, feeling the blood burst forth into my mouth, rushing down my throat and racing through my veins at top-speed. The three triplets screamed, and I heard their brother trying to usher them away from me. I quickly lifted my head from the Mother's neck, I blurred in front of them and bore my eyes into the boy's.

"Stay still and don't move." I compelled him sharply, and his eyes glazed over, making him become a dead - quite literally soon-to-be-dead - ringer for his parents. I knew I wouldn't have to compel the triplets, they would stay with "Mummy" and "Daddy", no matter what was happening, or what danger they were faced with.

I returned behind the boy's Mother, and plunged my fangs back into her wound. She began sagging from the loss of blood, so I held her in a tight grip, wrapping my arms around her chest. The boy was yelling profanities at me, but I couldn't hear him over the sound of his Mother's blood pumping through my body. It was unnervingly delicious.

After a few more large mouthfuls, I released her and she collapsed on the ground, some blood still dripping from the gash marks my fangs had left her. One of the boy's yells finally registered into my ears as my heart calmed down. "You can't do this!" I turned to him and smirked, blood dripping down my lips.

"I think you'll find I can." I chuckled lowly, and he shook his head violently, fighting against the compulsion with a fire I could remember having when I was with Jack for the "first" time. "Think of it as a punishment for running away. Or should I say trying to?"

I looked at his Father, and reeled back a few steps once I smelt alcohol lingering around him like gas fumes. I cringed and shied away, his blood would leave me with a bitter after taste for weeks. I saw the boy smirking at me. Stupid boy, thought I couldn't kill his Father. To show him alcohol _definitely_ was not a vampire-repellent, I smirked back, and spitefully snapped his neck with a sickening crack.

"No!" The boy's cry was of pure agony, and I grinned sadistically. That certainly showed him. I walked over to him and bared my fangs. He tried to take a step back, but the compulsion was preventing him. I grabbed his shoulders tightly, and lunged for his neck.

"Jerry!" I heard Bailey's voice, and all of a sudden his arms were tightly clasped around my neck, pulling me away from the boy. I struggled against him, kicking and snarling, but he was too strong for me. I smashed my head backwards against his head, but he seemed unaffected. I smelt his blood trickling down his nose, and I could feel it down the back of my neck from how tightly he was holding me.

I looked over at Jack, who was tending to the teenager and the triplets, stepping over the dead bodies. Anger instantly surged through me, how dare they stop me from feeding! Bailey's grip was loosening on me slightly, and I used all my anger to hit out at him, slamming my elbow into his stomach. I heard his ribs crack, and he groaned.

"Let go of me!" I yelled in frustration, but he was holding up extremely well. His hand suddenly flew from around my stomach and grabbed my hair. He yanked my neck sideways, and sank his teeth into the skin. I screamed as fire began to spread through my entire body and nausea washed over me. I went completely limp in Bailey's arms and slid through them, thumping onto the ground.

"Bailey!" Jack yelled angrily, standing up from where the Mother was laying dead on the floor. "I didn't say _bite him!_" He growled. My eyes felt extremely heavy, like lead. I felt my airways closing up slightly, making it physically harder for me to breathe.

"Sorry, he's crazy." Bailey knelt down beside me and put my head in his lap. I stared blankly at him, and he was spinning, the entire _world_ was spinning.

"Who are you people!?" I heard the teenager yell, exacerbating my headache. I winced and found I was too weak to move my head.

"Not somebody you need concern yourself with." Jack responded. "Listen to me very carefully. Your family was the victim of an animal attack, but you and your sisters survived. If the police ask you any questions, just say the animal ran away after you came out with a hammer from your shed." He was compelling him. "Do you understand?" Jack asked.

"Animal attack... animal ran away when I got a hammer... yes I understand." The teenager parroted.

"Good." Jack said. "Now leave." He ordered, and I heard four pairs of feet walk away in a daze. I felt the anger push up from the surface again, and I leapt up despite the headache. My fangs were sharp and my veins were bulging. Bailey's arms once again became a restriction around my body, locking my arms together. I stamped on his foot, and he growled at me.

"Bailey, I got him." Jack walked over to us, and I hissed at him furiously. He chuckled in amusement, like I was a little child throwing a temper tantrum, and I yanked one of my arms free from Bailey's grip and sent it towards Jack's face. He caught it just like I had done with the teenager, and his entire demeanour changed.

His eyes were darkening and amber was emerging from the center. His veins were popping out from under his eyes, and his fangs were peeking out of his lips. I grimaced as his grip on my hand tightened, bending my bones. I tried to pull it free, but he was too strong for me, which only made me angrier.

"You have _no_ chance against me, little boy." Jack growled lowly. "But if you want to play that way, by all means, carry on." I was then tossed through the air like I was a pancake. I hit the ground with full force, and my head was _pounding_ inside my skull. I gritted my teeth, and forced myself up to my feet. I had never backed down from a fight before, and I wasn't going to start.

I rushed at Jack, growling and snarling. I leapt for him, but his fist connected with my face before I could get near him. He quickly grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, and slammed his fist into my face again. Pain exploded up my face, practically splitting it in half. Blood trickled into my mouth, and Jack tossed me to the ground again.

"Jack take it easy." Bailey warned him.

"Stay out of this Bailey." Jack wasn't looking at him, but was circling around me, looking utterly menacing.

"No, you're gonna break his face if you have your way." Bailey told him, and I was sure Jack already had. I sat up and groaned, I raised two fingers to my nose, pushing it back into the center of my face. Bailey's bite was making me weak and dizzy, so one of us had to end this fight soon.

I heard a yelp and I looked over at Bailey. He was flying through the air, but unlike me, he landed on his feet. "I said, _stay out of this_!" Jack yelled over at him. Bailey looked resigned, but still walked back over to us. I pushed myself to my feet, ignoring the headache for the second time, and eyed Jack with venom. I felt such rage towards him it was unbelievable, he had _stopped_ me from feeding.

I lunged for Jack again, and this time I managed to wrap my arms around his neck. I heard his bones splintering, but he was unmoved. His hands gripped my arm tighter than a vice, and he flipped me over his shoulder. He smashed me into the concrete, and I groaned in pain. He knelt down and rested his weight on my back. I snarled again, flailing my arms backwards. Jack caught them both in one hand - but not before one of them gouged deep marks into his chest - and then grabbed my hair.

I screamed as he pushed my head down onto the concrete. My skull cracked and so did a few of my teeth. I struggled against him and the pain, but I was getting weaker and weaker. I wasn't going down easily though.

"Jerry... stay _still_." Jack punched my back, but to my horror he went right through it, powering past my ribcage and gripping at my heart. My breath was caught in my body, and blood spurted from my mouth. I gave a strangled cry and Jack tugged harder. I groaned and finally went limp in his arms. It was useless to try and fight him.

I grunted as Jack pulled his hand out my body, and I almost collapsed to my knees. Everything I'd been pushing aside from Bailey's bite was rushing at me full force. Jack's arms held me gently before I fell. "Alright, easy." He lifted me up and I watched as he bit into his wrist. He held it to my mouth and tipped my head back so I would drink it. "Come on, there's a good boy."

As Jack's blood coursed through my system I felt it healing every single injury. It was soldering my bones back together, especially the nasty crack in my skull, and it was also eradicating the bite. I could feel the inflamed patch of skin healing and being covered by fresher skin. Jack eventually pulled his arm away from me, and pulled me to my feet. I swayed on the spot, and blinked in confusion. I felt something lift off my chest, like a red mist was dissipating from my vision.

"Jack...? Bailey?" I looked at them, and then around my surroundings. I was outside in the pitch black, and Jack's hand was stained with blood, his shirt had scratch marks down the middle. "What's-what's going on?" Neither of them answered me, but Jack stepped aside to reveal three dead bodies. My eyes widened in horror, both woman's necks were slashed into so viciously it didn't even look natural.

"Did I do this?" My voice was shaky, even though I knew the answer. I'd been controlled by the blood, and my anger had completely blown itself out of proportion. I could remember everything, it was like I was a completely different person, and what in the hell made me think I could take Jack down?

"I'm afraid so." Jack nodded at me, and I backed away from him as his veins burst from under his eyes. I had _never_ seen him so angry before in my entire life, not even when I had only just met him, and he had almost killed me. But his anger back then had been pure rage, and his anger now seemed like disappointment too. I couldn't say I blamed him. "This is why I told you, you couldn't go anywhere!"

"Jack..."

"I'm just glad it happened sooner rather than later." He said abruptly, turning away from me and walking down the road.

"What do you mean?" I asked. How could he even be _remotely_ glad I'd done this!? I'd killed innocent people. _Which is nothing he hasn't done before_. My mind chanted at me, almost taunting me. I wanted to label Jack as a hypocrite, but I couldn't, because I had now slaughtered innocent people. I was no better than him. "Jack!?"

"Jerry just..." Bailey winced in pain, and then I remembered I broke his ribs when I was struggling to break his hold on me. I wasn't angry at him for biting me, especially since it was the only way to calm me down. I had gone completely _rabid_. " Let him calm down." Bailey advised me.

"I can't believe I did this." I shook my head in disbelief, wanting to wake up from this nightmare any second now, but the headache I had reminded me it wasn't.

"Well you are a vampire now, and if _this_-" Bailey gestured to my bloodstained clothes, and I wiped my mouth clean with the back of my hand, ashamed. "Doesn't prove it, your smell sure does." He grinned and I attempted a laugh at the usual Bailey humor - only he would be in good spirits after getting his nose and ribs broken - but it wouldn't come. I'd hurt him, how was he so calm about it?

He was limping, occasionally grunting or grimacing in pain, and I felt snippets of guilt stab at me, it only got worse and worse with every step I was taking, clearly preparing me for when all of it would kick in. I looked ahead and saw Jack striding away from us, while I was straggling behind with Bailey. Jack was angry with me, so I thought it would be best to stay out of his way. When Bailey and I finally reached the house, it couldn't have come sooner.

"I need to go and get this blood off." I said as we walked inside. My mouth dropped open at the trail of destruction laying before me in the hallway. I chewed on my bottom lip nervously, and the guilt began to fully kick in. I'd done this, I'd caused Jack to be angry with me, and I hated it when he was angry with me. Kylie came out of the living room, and I suspected Eddie and Milton were upstairs with Mika.

"I'll talk to him for you." Bailey said softly.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Kylie asked in surprise, her eyes scanning the blood over my clothes.

"Murderous rampage." Bailey told her, and her face immediately softened. I dismissed it and went upstairs, I didn't want any pity, not right now, I just needed to be alone for a little while. Wordlessly, I trudged up the stairs and headed for the bathroom.

I shut the door behind me and discarded my bloody clothing with a shudder. Even my boxers were stained, and I had only fed from those two women. There would have been six bodies, and six funerals, if Bailey and Jack hadn't shown up in time. I screwed up, plain and simple. Jack had left me alone, so I just _had_ to go outside.

Distracting myself, I reached inside the shower and turned the dial. Water pelted downwards from the shower head, and I stepped inside, feeling the refreshing warmth wash over me. The water was tainted red as the majority of the blood - which had dried during the walk back - crumbled off my body. I wanted to throw up right there and then - it was so dark I couldn't believe it. It was like I was the antagonist of a horror movie.

I turned around to grab the sponge, and the sickening crunch of that man's neck echoed inside my head, and I shuddered in repulsion. I had only killed him to prove a point. A point I wouldn't have even made if I hadn't let my anger get the better of me. I'd become a monster, not like the types that children believed hide under their beds in the night, but a vicious, murderous _monster_.

Two warm arms suddenly enclosed around me, and I was greeted with a body warmth I was extremely familiar with. "Jack!" I thought he was mad at me, what was he doing? "What are you-?"

"Nothing I haven't seen before." He chuckled at me. It felt nice to know he wasn't fully angry with me, although I could see traces of it in his eyes, and in the way his fingers were slightly bruising my skin. I opened my mouth to apologise to him.

"I'm really sorry, I-"

"It's okay, and I meant what I said. I'm glad it happened sooner." He gently took the sponge from me, and gently wiped at the areas of dried blood that were being extremely stubborn. I saw it taint the water again, and I felt like I was going to throw up. It was still extremely dark, even only from little patches of it.

"Oh, um, thanks." I bit my lip, and Jack scrubbed at the inside of my collar bone, rinsing the bloody sponge under the stream of water before he continued, washing my arms. "Why are you glad I did this?" I asked, perplexed. He had said he was glad I did it when he was angry with me, but I still didn't understand.

"Because if it was further down the line, it would be harder for me to teach you control, but since you're brand-new, it'll be easier." Jack explained. "Still a very bumpy road, but easier than the one with thumb tacks on it." If this was the bumpy road, I would hate to think about the alternative.

"I hated it. It was horrible." I whispered, feeling tears burn in my eyes. I blinked and they fell from my eyes. My bottom lip quivered and I felt my guilt wash over me and soon I couldn't stop crying. "I was completely different a few hours ago, I'd actually _liked_ that idea of killing an innocent person.

"Shhh..." Jack wrapped me in his arms, stroking my wet hair as I sobbed on his shoulder. I was such an idiot, I should have listened to him.

"I hate this Jack." I choked out through my tears.

"I know you do." Jack kissed the top of my head. "You weren't ready for it. It was forced upon you, just like it was for me."

"But you seem to like it." I pointed out. Somehow I couldn't picture Jack breaking down in tears at the thought of killing someone. Come to think of it, I couldn't think about him crying about anything.

"Because I've grown used to it." Jack held me at arms length, running his finger down my cheek. "You're still new, and adapting-"

"More like killing innocent people." I muttered bitterly.

"You don't have to feel guilty about that, they were strangers." Jack told me, and I was about to launch into a tirade about it, but I realised he did have a valid point. I didn't know them at all, so I didn't see why I was worried. "It's not like it was Carlos or anyone you knew."

"That's a relief." I muttered again.

"What am I going to do with you?" He wondered. I felt a smile tug at my face, and he smiled back. Jack continued washing the blood off my body. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the sensations his soft touch brought me. I was refusing to look at the blood, because I knew I really would have thrown up this time.

Once I was completely clean, I stepped out of the shower, and Jack stayed inside. I grabbed the towel that hung off the railing, and wrapped it around my waist. I shut the bathroom door behind me, and made towards my bedroom, my hair leaving a dripping trail on the carpet. As I opened the door, I hesitantly stuck my hand through the gap to check if Jack had accidentally drawn the curtains, and to my immediate relief, nothing happened.

I walked inside, closing it behind me, and let the towel drop. I blew out a deep breath, and got changed. It felt refreshing to be in non-bloodstained clothes, although I was dreading how long it would be before it happened again. Laughter from downstairs distracted me, it was Kylie and Bailey. I decided to see what all the fuss was about.

When I got downstairs, I headed into the living room, and on the TV screen was a blond man who looked in his twenties, maybe a few years older, and he had Kylie transfixed. Her shoulders were shaking from where she was laughing so much, and Bailey was shaking too, although his head was propped up on his hand.

The man spoke up again as the audience's laughter died down. "What's next, arresting sperm? Police just bursting into a house, Get down! Dammit Sarge, she's swallowed the evidence!" Kylie burst out laughing, having to muffle her laughter with a pillow while Bailey snickered alongside her. "Good girl."

"What _are_ you watching?" I asked in bewilderment, having to stifle my laughter.

"Russell Howard's Good News." Bailey told me.

"This guys a legend." Kylie chipped in, her eyes glued to the screen.

"The vicar must have shat himself." Russell spoke up again. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust- Holy shit! _Zombie_!" Kylie was the first one of us to laugh, then Bailey did, then I couldn't help it.

The channel suddenly flicked over to the Fox News channel, and a stoic looking grey-haired man in his fifties was on the screen. "We interrupt this progamme to bring you an urgent news broadcast." He informed us.

"Man! He was just getting to the I-pad gravestone joke!" Kylie whined in annoyance, throwing her pillow at the screen. "If it's about Kate Middleton having a baby, I am wolfing up and destroying this telly." She growled.

The screen flickered again, and there was a dark-haired woman sat at a desk. "_Three people have been found dead in the street with large gashes on their necks. Police are puzzled by what has happened, and theories are ranging from a gang of deluded teens who think they are real vampires_-" I felt my stomach turn, if that was one of their theories, how long would it take them to figure out it _was_ a real vampire. "-_To the blossoming of a new serial killer_-" I tuned everything out and I hated the idea of being labelled as a serial killer.

"Jerry, are you okay?" Kylie asked me.

"Yeah." I nodded and walked out of the living room. I peeked out the window, and it was still dark. I needed some air again, and I really wanted air this time, not blood. I would have to sneak out again, sneak out without Jack hearing.

I inched my hand closer and closer to the door handle, and sure enough, there was a rush of air and Jack's hand was tightly around my wrist. I wasn't even going to question how he'd gotten out of the shower that fast, because I knew he was capable, and his damp hair proved that he had, had one.

"Where are you going?" He asked. He didn't let go of his grip on my wrist, I was getting angry with him again. I knew it would be hard for him to see that I really did need air this time. Everything was just happening too fast.

"I need some air." I stated, trying to walk past him. He yanked me back towards him, and he growled at me, low in his throat.

"Jerry, over my undead body are you walking out this door." He moved both his hands up to my face, boring his eyes into mine. I thought for a second he was trying to compel me, but I still wanted to go outside with every single fibre burning in my body. I tried to move again, but his grip became stronger.

My vision went dark as he snapped my neck without hesitation.

~Kickin' it~

I groaned in pain as I finally came around from the darkness. My neck felt numb and heavy as I turned my head, and I could feel that my spine was cleanly snapped in two. I shifted around cautiously, and it clicked back into place. I felt someone's hand resting gently on my arm. _Jack_. I opened my eyes and looked at him through blurred vision. We were in my room, with the curtains drawn. Sunlight was peeking around the edges, and I wondered how long I was out for.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Jack asked softly, coming to sit next to me on the bed.

"Like someone snapped my neck." I said dryly with a frown, sitting up. I groaned at the twinge in my neck.

"Sorry, I couldn't take any chances this time." Jack apologised.

"Can't say I blame you." I agreed with him. It still hurt me to move, but I shifted towards him so I could wrap him into a hug.

"Jerry, just remember, _you_ control the blood lust, it doesn't control you." Jack returned my hug.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

_"What do you mean?" I asked, raising my voice slightly. This man really needed to go into a mental institution, it wasn't possible for him to be a vampire. Although it would explain how he got over to me so fast when he- __**No! **__My mind screamed at me. "Vampires don't exist!" I was yelling now, yelling my thoughts out loud._

_The man stayed silent, and stared into my eyes. I watched his face, waiting for him to do something, and he did, something I was not expecting. His face shifted, and __**veins **__slithered out from under his eyes, and his __**eyes**__. They had turned a brilliant shade of amber, and the whites had turned black. But that wasn't what frightened me the most._

_It was the fact he had __**fangs**__._

_"Believe me now?" He asked, making his face change back to normal like nothing had ever happened. I swallowed nervously, he wasn't going to hurt me, was he? "Look, I'm not too fond of this living arrangement either-"_

_"Then let me go home!" I demanded, cutting him off. Mum was probably going spare, but that was the least of my worries, I was playing house - or possible pet - with a real life vampire. Up until now, I thought they had only existed in people's imaginations, or in story books._

_"I can't!" He yelled back, his temper rising. I decided it wouldn't be best to anger him any further, but if I didn't do something, I would have gone into hysterics or had a mental breakdown of some sort._

_"Well why not!?" I asked, folding my arms._

_"Because I can't risk you dying with my blood in your system, that's why." He explained, lowering his voice. What did that mean? His blood was in my system? Then it came back to me, the thick coppery substance I had drank that made me open my eyes._

_I shuddered, utterly repulsed at the thought of drinking someone else's blood, regardless of whether it had healed me, it still made my insides churn. "What?" I just then realised he said he couldn't risk me dying with it in my system._

_"If you die with a vampire's blood in your system, you'll come back a vampire." He told me, and I made a mental note to be extremely careful. If I ever angered him too much, there was no telling whether or not he might kill me. He seemed perfectly capable, and strong enough._

_"Well, if I'm gonna stay here, at least tell me your name, since you know mine already." I asked._

_"It's Jack. Jack Anderson."_

I chuckled mentally at the memory as it came to an end, Jack and I weren't fond of each other the first time - the real first time - around, but I guessed I must have warmed up to him. I silently wondered how many I had left, because I must have gotten into trouble with him at some point, or riled him up, and from when I'd met him while I was sent to kill him, I knew it took a little to set him off.

Jack was still talking, so I forced myself to focus. I turned my head to look at him, feeling my neck twinge again. "I mean, vampires often can't resist it when they're new - guilty as charged - and their thirst tends to be built on... an infatuation of some sort, because they can't get enough of how good it tastes, or smells." He explained. "So nine times out of ten, you're not really hungry, you just want it." He suddenly clamped an arm tightly around my neck. I struggled aimlessly, it was no use.

"W-What are you doing!?" I choked out in a strained voice. I watched Jack's free hand, that had been behind his back the whole time, produce a glass of blood. My face felt hot, and I felt it shift, turning me into the monster who had killed somebody's parents in cold blood. Despite that, I couldn't stop myself clawing feebly for the blood, but Jack was holding it just out of my reach.

"Teaching." Jack responded, leaning his chin on the top of my head. I inhaled shakily, trying to get rid of the burning urge I had to break Jack's arm and take the blood from him. I scared myself lately, it had been a few hours since I last... _fed_, and I was hungry again. Was that normal, or was I already addicted. "Sort of."

I shook my head, struggling again. What was Jack trying to do? I knew he was strong enough to hold me back, but he wouldn't be around to do that every time I needed to feed, and it certainly wouldn't be handed to me in a crystal decanter every time. "I could hurt you." I felt my fangs tingling at the tips, and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold myself back if I sunk them into his arm.

Jack pressed his lips against my ear, and I shuddered. "Not if you want a repeat of me smashing your skull again you won't." He warned dangerously, there was no question as to whether he would do it. "I'm just going to see if you can resist it long enough, and then I'll give it to you?"

"S-So what's this teaching me?" I was nearly hyperventilating, the blood was _right there_, mere inches away from my reach. "It feels more like _torture_." I writhed in his grip, trying to twist myself free, but I couldn't. To make matters worse, he tightened his hold, and extended his arm a little more.

I struggled even more, and then I stopped, coming to the realization it was completely pointless. Bit by bit, Jack began to loosen his grip on my neck until his arm was draped around my waist. I gulped in the air, and took a deep breath, my fangs retreated back into themselves, and my veins slithered back under my eyes.

"Better?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yeah, a little." I responded. I watched as he set the glass back down on the table, but I realised I had no intentions of getting it, even though I could have made a very good attempt. I had been so caught up in how it smelled, that I just wanted it. I smiled as what Jack said, now began to make sense.

My mind immediately flashed to my Mum and Macy for some unknown reason, and then I remembered her calling me. Her call had been a jump-start to convince me to transition, and she had said she was checking to make sure I was okay, but I had only told her, I hadn't shown her, or _seen_ her in ages, and I had to just in case I became a danger later on and Jack would never let me out of the house.

"Jack?" I leant back into him, nestling into the warmth of his body.

"Hmm?" He stroked my hair gently and rested his chin on the top of my head. I blew out a deep breath, what I was about to ask him was a long shot, but I had to try. I had to see her, and Macy, before she grew up thinking she didn't have a brother or I was dead.

"Can I go and see my Mum?"

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) So, how did you all like it? I hope none of you were too confused about Jerry's sudden change in personality, I tried to explain it as much as I could. Review with your thoughts.**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N) Alright, I know this updates a bit late, but two weeks and a bit isn't as late compared to what I have been before, right? I'm not gonna make excuses for you, just so I can keep this A/N short and sweet and you can get on with the chapter quicker. I just have one thing to say to a reviewer, they were a signed one, but had the PM feature disabled for some reason.**

**Agafa Shelly - **_**If you're still confused after this chapter, PM me and I'll catch you up on what's happened.**_

**I hope you guys like this, and I'll need over 159 reviews for an update. I promise I won't take too long this time. (Yeah, really I do.)**

**Enjoy, and I'm sorry it was a bit long. :/**

~Kickin' it~

I swallowed nervously as my previous words hung around in the air. Jack looked like they were just registering with him, and I couldn't believe I'd _actually_ asked him. But I was glad I did though. Not seeing my Mum until I was watching her from my own funeral had probably been my biggest fear since I was thrown head-first into being a slayer and the possibility of me being turned was huge.

I finally saw a sign of movement in him as his eyes flickered. I could see he was contemplating on whether to let me or not. He knew it was important, but my recent loss of control weighted heavily on _both_ our minds. "I don't know." He finally spoke, folding his arms. "It's still a risk because of what happened."

Sighing, I walked closer to him. "It's _because_ of what happened that I need to see her." I _had_ to convince him that this was important. I knew that if he let me do this, I would never ask him for anything so risky again.

"If it happens again-"

"If it does, then let's face it, you won't let me leave the house, and the only time I'll see her is when I'm watching my own funeral." I cut him off. It was strange to think I could joke about it, even though I sounded serious, it was still there, lying underneath. Slaughtering people was hardly anything to joke about. I was instantly brought back to what Jack had been like, _pure evil_. Was I becoming like him?

"I know." He nodded, doing a much better job of staying serious than I was. I felt bad for labelling him as "pure evil", but I couldn't help but feel like he was only pushing it away because of me. He was one of those people who could kill, feed, massacre and sleep without feeling a single shed of remorse. It _was_ there, just bubbling away under the surface, waiting for something to push it back up.

"I still have to get you a sunlight ring though." Jack's voice brought me back to Earth, and I felt stupid for forgetting about the sun _yet again_. I wrinkled my eyebrows as I saw Jack's ring. It seemed impossible that a single piece of jewellery could protect a vampire from burning - or in Jack's case, only burning - to death, but _everything_ around me was impossible. Jack was a hybrid, _I _was a vampire, a pack of werewolves were living with us, and only a few days ago there was an epic battle between them all and some vampire slayers.

I shook myself back to Earth. "So how exactly does it work?" I asked.

"A witch - yes they do exist - will harness the energy of the sun, and will bind it to the piece of chosen jewellery." Jack explained.

"Does it always have to be a ring?" I asked.

Jack shook his head. "No, it could be anything. Bracelets, anklets, earrings, piercings, even an item of clothing."

"Gross." I crinkled my nose up in disgust. The thought of having to wear the same shirt for the rest of my eternal life creeped me out. I then realised he had been trying to put me off wanting to see my Mum, but this was probably the most important thing in my life right now, and nothing was going to distract me. "Now enough with the distracting-" He tilted his head to the side as I folded my arms. "-Can I go and see my Mum or not?" I asked.

"Alright, I'll take you later." He gave over, and I felt a huge grin spread across my face. I leapt across the small gap separating us and flung my arms around him in a tight hug. He chuckled and hugged me back. Suddenly my head started to throb and spin like a whirlpool. It felt like I was hurtling down towards the ground with a sickening thud.

I became light-headed and I stumbled backwards, feeling like a deadweight, slipping through Jack's arms. He caught me and held the side of my face so I could focus on him. "Are you alright?" He asked. I blinked heavily a few times, before he came into sharpened focus.

I nodded, realising that was the worst thing to do as the room spun around me. I tightened my grip on his shirt and he pulled me up to my feet, holding my shoulders tightly. "I just feel really dizzy." I stilled and blinked, trying desperately to shake the pounding.

"That's normal, just take it easy for now." Jack released me once he was sure I could stand up without faltering. My headache had eased to a spread of pain which I could just about handle without grimacing or feeling dizzy. "Bailey and Kylie are downstairs, and Milton and Eddie are staying with Mika if you need anyone." He told me. "Come on." He walked out the door, and I followed him curiously.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked down the steps descending from the kitchen. Either I had been completely oblivious to the steps, or I had seen them and not taken any notice. The resulting room looked like a typical underground cellar, chipping paint on the brick walls, cobwebs bridging between and dust everywhere. Boxes were piled against the back wall, forming a neat stack. I instantly had to remind myself that Jack was only "borrowing" this house, and nothing here was his, except for a few things. The big fridge in one corner looked out of place, and the muffled scent of blood told me why.

Jack walked into the center of the cellar, and reached down to pick up a small black box that was by his feet. He rested it on a large pile of boxes, and I walked over to him. "Well I can't very well give you a sun talisman you don't like, so I figured I'd let you choose the thing you have to wear for the rest of your eternal life." Jack opened the box, and inside were rings. Thousands of them, some gold, some silver, some large, some small. They were all different, but had one thing in common - the black stone in the middle of the band.

"Hoarder." I teased him, not taking my eyes off of the rings. How many did he need? I then reminded myself he was over ten thousand years old, and one ring wouldn't last forever.

"Nope." I turned to see Jack shaking his head at me. "Careful." He corrected me with a light smile. "It was in case something happened to this one-" He held up his hand and flexed his fingers to show me his ring. "-And I had a back-up, or got bored of it." He explained.

This time _I_ was the one to shake my head. "Jack, this isn't back-up or an exchange." I was on the verge of laughing. "This is a jewellery store!" I exclaimed. He chuckled at me.

"Well go on, pick one then." He looked from me to the box, and I turned my attention to the rings again. I didn't want anything too flashy, otherwise it would be too obvious, but I didn't want anything that vaguely resembled a wedding ring, not with the capability of rumours to buzz around my school like flies. Amidst all the gold in one corner, I spotted a small silver one that I liked the look of.

"I like this one." I picked it out and gave it to him. It was a simple sterling silver band, with the same black stone in the middle that Jack's - and his various others - had, but it was nowhere near as nice-looking as his. Jack's was more... extravagant. His was silver, like mine, but it had a crest cut into both of the sides, and a line of roses on the others. The black stone was much shinier, and had a jewel - diamond crossed my mind for a split second - encrusted border.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Jack placed a kiss on my cheek and I shuddered as my nerve-endings were brushed over with a pleasant kind of fire. "Don't get into any trouble." He warned me.

I fought the desperate urge to roll my eyes at that, but it _was_ serious. "What could I do with a pack of werewolves here?" I asked. Bailey was stronger than me, and I was sure the lot of them, minus Mika, could take me on at once. I couldn't even go out in the sun yet, so it wasn't like I could just walk outside and go on a man-hunt once again.

"You'd be surprised." Jack said humourlessly, flicking the ring up into the air before catching it between his fingers. He slipped it into his pocket, and then smiled. "You can have some blood if you want, I'd rather you're not feeling hungry when I take you home and your Mum looks like a walking blood bag." He climbed the stairs, disappearing from sight. The front door shut a few moments later, leaving me alone in the cellar.

I focused my attention on the fridge and walked over to it. I gulped as I reached out and wrapped my fingers around the door handle. The smell had become stronger, and just behind the door was the thing I craved most. I felt my fangs push themselves free and my veins made an appearance shortly after. Impulsively, I pulled open the door, _not_ prepared for what was inside.

Blood, _so much blood_. Packets of all the possibly different types there every were in the world, stacked up in the fridge. I felt my mouth watering and paradoxically, my throat went completely dry. My headache was back with a vengeance and my legs were becoming numb, I had to cling to the handle to stop me from stumbling backwards.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down, and it worked, but my veins were pulsing more violently than they had before and my heart beat was out of control. Shakily, fight to gain control over my breathing, I reached inside and grasped a packet. I slammed the fridge shut, and sighed in relief. It was a little frightening to think that a task such as _getting_ the blood from the fridge, let alone drinking it, took such an effect on me.

Turning the packet back and forth in my hands, I decided I couldn't put up with the aching in my gums anymore, and my face wasn't going to return to normal until I drank it. Holding my breath, I pinched my fingers around the top of the packet, pulling it off. The sweet smell of it flooded my nostrils alarmingly and I wanted nothing more than to devour it all at once, but I forced myself to hold it.

Slowly, I brought it up to my lips, and I began drinking. The familiar, delicious taste exploded in my mouth and I wanted it all right there and then, but I took smaller gulps to start with. Reluctantly, I pulled the bag away from my lips, wiping my chin. I sighed in relief as I felt my veins _finally _retreat and my fangs pushed themselves back up into my gums.

I returned the half-empty bag to my lips, and surprisingly I was able to drink the rest without my vampire visage forcing its way through. I threw the empty packet away once I was done, surprising myself. I _wanted_ to devour every single blood bag in that fridge, but I managed to hold myself back. I didn't know if it was the fact that I didn't want to become addicted stopping me, or the fact that it could have been my Mum or someone I cared about, and I could have killed them.

Bringing myself back to reality, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and scrolled through the contacts. I stopped at my Mum's, and pressed the green button. I inhaled deeply, preparing myself, and I held the phone to my ear. It rang for a while, but on the ninth ring, she picked up.

"Hello?" She answered, sounding slightly out of breath. I smirked, Macy _was_ keeping her on her toes alright.

"Mum?" I said. "It's me."

"Well there he is, the elusive son." As she spoke, I could hear the smile in her voice. I really had no idea how much me being gone would affect her, but I _was_ her son after all.

"Mmm, yeah, not so elusive." I grinned even though she couldn't see me.

"You're coming home?" She asked excitedly, and I pictured her eyes widening in amazement. I guessed this was just as important to her as it was to me, although she didn't know why it was so important, and she never would.

"For a bit." I affirmed. "Jack and I have this massive project due for Science class, so I can't stay long, but I really wanted to see you." Lying was becoming a second nature to me, I had, had to do it since Jack showed up, and I'd continue to do it for the rest of my eternal life. It seemed strange to think my entire funeral would be a lie, all the tears shed and people grieving, all over one person who was really alive, but couldn't reveal himself.

"I'm glad about that." Mum chuckled at me. "I did only raise you and take care of you for sixteen years." I grinned even wider at that. "And, I've been wanting to meet this boy who's been occupying you..."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Way to be subtle, Mum."

She laughed, and then spoke. "So when are you coming round?" She asked.

"In a few hours, maybe sooner." I said. I couldn't tell her why, because the idea - for one sounded ridiculous in itself - was impossible. Jack was out finding a witch to make me a ring that could let me walk in the sun without burning to death and having the wind blow away my ashes.

"Good." Mum said. "Macy misses you like crazy."

"Still crazy about CareBears?" I'd missed Macy a lot too. It was weird, and relieving, not having CareBears playing over and over on the TV. I chuckled at the thought of her getting a DVD player, she would be crazier than when she was on a sugar-buzz.

"I got her a Tenderheart t-shirt last week, and she hasn't taken it off yet, except for baths." Mum tried to sound disdainful, but she ended up laughing. I'd missed the sound of hearing her laugh, I'd missed _her._

"See you soon, Mum." I couldn't stop smiling. "Love you." Even though it was the last time I might be able to say that to her, I couldn't have sounded more like a grumpy teenager who hadn't had his breakfast.

"I love you too." She whispered. I reluctantly pulled the phone away from my ear, and ended the call. I headed back upstairs, desperately in need of some werewolf company.

Bailey and Kylie were in the living room, stretched out on the sofa. Kylie was resting on her stomach with her legs bent behind her, swaying her feet in the air, while Bailey was sat cross-legged, with a black laptop on his lap. I walked over to them, and Bailey took a break from frowning at the screen.

"Hi Jerry, got lonely already?" He teased.

"Ha ha." I stuck my tongue out at him, and he chuckled, going back to the laptop. "What are you doing?" I asked. Kylie scrambled up from her position on the sofa, and pulled her knees up to her chest. I sat down next to them, and looked at the laptop's screen. It was black with a red bar on it, which was centimetres away from the end point.

"Right now, waiting for this stupid thing to load!" Kylie gave an aggravated grunt and whacked the rim of the screen with her hand. It slid off Bailey's lap, and he reached out and steadied it before it fell to the floor. "This thing's about as old as Jack!" She complained in a huff, folding her arms.

"It _is_ Jack's." Bailey told her, looking deadly serious. "So break it, and he'll break _you_." He warned her.

Kylie's expression faltered as she unfolded her arms. "On second thought, I can wait for a few minutes." I laughed at that, receiving a death-glare from her. I found it hilarious that they all knew Jack well enough to call him a friend, and even stay in "his house", but they were _terrified _of him.

"_Finally_." Kylie cheered in exasperation as the screen loaded up to Jack's desktop. She clicked on the Internet icon, and the homepage immediately loaded up. She typed "YouTube" into the search bar, and it loaded up the site. She then proceeded to hover the cursor over the Recently Watched videos, and I saw a picture of Russell Howard.

"Russell Howard again?" I asked.

Kylie nodded. "We missed some of an episode yesterday because we'd dozed off, so we're watching the rest now." She clicked on the picture, and the video loaded up, instantly taking the video to where it had left off.

A bright yellow speech bubble with "Society" labelled across it in bold, black letters dropped down onto the screen over two T-Rex's and a microscope. One toppled over as the scene cut to Russell onstage.

"Probably the most ridiculous story of the week was from America." He said. The video cut to another scene, and a speech bubble floated down. "Bakery refuses Gay customer." Russell read out the graphics on the bubble, before it cut back to him.

"Some bigot won't serve a Gay man." He said. People like that confused me, how did the bakery _know_ the customer was Gay? And if so, what was the problem with serving them.

"This is what they were after." A news report showed a picture of a rainbow-colored cupcake with sprinkles on it, and my jaw almost dropped open. What was the problem with a _cupcake_!? It's not like it was a mysterious backpack left at a train station. "A multi-colored cupcake to celebrate National Coming Out Day next month. But the student who had the order placed at Just Cookies, was told "no"."

"Have a look at the reason _why_ he wouldn't serve them." Russell said as the footage was flicked back over to him. The screen then shifted back to the bakery, and this time the man, presumably the owner, was being interviewed. He looked extremely uncomfortable. The interviewer shoved the microphone up to his face, prompting him to speak.

"We're a family run business, and we have two young, impressionable daughters, and y'know we thought maybe it would be best not to do that." He looked down, and looked away. I was grateful I'd never met the man in my entire life, otherwise I would have probably killed him on the spot.

"What a dick!" Russell exclaimed - rousing some laughter from the audience - as the footage swapped back over to him again. "Your daughters aren't gonna start lezzing up if they see a Gay man eating." He said incredulously. "I've seen Louis Spence eat a trifle, I didn't think "I'll tap that"." Kylie snickered into her hand, and I felt a smile tug at my mouth. Her laughter was infectious!

"It's 2010, how can you be homophobic?" Russell said. "Especially if you're a baker, any man who makes a living by pumping cream into buns-" This time Kylie's laughter wasn't masked by her hand. "-Is in no position to criticise the Gay community." By this point, Kylie's shoulders were shaking with her laughter, and she was wiping tears from under her eyes.

"That is very true actually." Bailey pointed out, and I nodded in agreement, sharing a grin with him afterwards.

"Am I right?" Russell asked over the laughter of the audience, but I had a feeling it was about to get louder again. "It doesn't stop there, everything in a bakery sounds a bit camp." He pointed out. "Fairy cakes, fondant fancies, walnut whips, I've never gone into a bakers and seen a cake called a Cinnamon fanny magnet." Kylie snorted with laughter and Bailey chuckled alongside her. I joined in as I found I couldn't hold it in any longer. "And I've looked."

The clip ended with all three of us laughing like we were drunk. "Mika would have loved this one." Bailey stated, and then I remembered she was upstairs with Eddie and Milton. "We should bookmark it for her." He said to Kylie, and she nodded in approval.

"So how is she?" I asked, feeling partially guilty as _none_ of this would have happened if it wasn't for me.

Bailey gave me a light smile. "Jack's blood did the job, she's asleep right now. Milton and Eddie are with her, they don't like it when we watch Russell Howard for some reason." He told me. "Nerds..." He snipped.

"How's everything with you then?" Kylie asked gently. "Y'know, after the murder spree?"

I blew out a deep breath. It had only been a day, and already it was my least favourite subject, but I was comfortable enough to talk about it to Kylie and Bailey, seeing as they wouldn't tell anyone. "I felt horrible afterwards, and Jack just says it's because I'm new. But he's letting me see my Mum today, in case I don't get to see her again."

"Yours sounds nice, mine's a bitch." Kylie's expression instantly turned sour. "She kicked me out after she found out I was a werewolf."

My eyes widened in shock. "You told-"

Kylie chuckled lowly and shook her head at me. "No, of course not. I'd banked on the fact she'd be out for a few more hours and that would give me time to change back, but she'd walked in on me in the garage." She explained. "Threw me out the next day, but things got better when I found Bailey and Jack. Like a family away from a family, really." She lamented, looking at Bailey, and I was instantly reminded of that special bond that they will always carry.

Bailey shut the laptop and put it on the coffee table opposite him. "It's not always like that though, some are just together because they have to be." He told me, and I couldn't imagine being forced to live with other people purely to survive every month.

"So how did you become a werewolf?" I asked. "And meet Jack?" I pressed.

"More like he found me." Bailey chuckled. "Turns out we were hunting the same thing, and he almost killed me for it, but I lived-" He held up his bandaged hand, and my stomach churned. "-It was kind of a tense friendship to begin with, but after a while Jack warmed up to the idea of helping me, and he showed me that what I was wasn't a curse, but a gift. I used to just whinge about how much I hated it, but he opened my eyes I suppose." He said in a softer voice. "But don't get me wrong, I hated him at first - messed up my hand - sound familiar?" He looked at me.

Jerry shrugged my shoulders as I really didn't know what do say. Friendships could be formed in the most oddest of ways. "I just wonder what it would have been like if I hadn't been sent to kill him."

"Well for one, you wouldn't know us, and you'd still be working for Rudy." Kylie's sour expression was back, giving her face an ugly pinch. Her disdain for Rudy probably rivalled that of Jack, or even me, and _I_ was the one he killed. "Gives me fleas just thinking about him. Would have torn him apart myself if Jack hadn't got there first." She growled.

"Let's just be thankful I did." A familiar voice in the doorway made me jump. I turned around to see Jack stood in the doorway, holding my ring between his fingers.

"How long have you been there?" I asked, my eye flickering to the ring in his hand. The more I looked at it, the more I thought it wasn't going to be able to work. But it was better than nothing, and if it didn't work, at least I knew Jack had tried, so I couldn't be mad at him for that.

Jack walked over to us and stood by the arm of the sofa I was laying against. "I just got in." He said. "Here." He handed me the ring, and I got up. I cautiously slipped it onto my index finger, and looked at him with an unsure look on my face.

"Are you _sure_ this is gonna work?" I asked once more.

The sound of the curtain rings sliding against the rail made me shriek and cower behind my hands as I threw them up, but I couldn't feel any skin burning. Hesitantly I lowered my hands, and saw Jack standing at the opposite end of the living room, one curtain in his hand. He released it, and it closed the sunlight out again.

"I'm sure." He smiled, walking over to me.

"Jack!" I looked at him with shock and indignation. "That could have _killed_ me!" I pointed out angrily.

"It didn't." He said, brushing it off like it was nothing. I scowled and folded my arms at him. Jack rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in defeat. "Okay fine, I shouldn't have done _that_."

"Good." I stuck my nose in the air to make a point, and Jack smiled.

"I'm just gonna go check on Mika, then we can go." He disappeared from the room, and walked up the stairs. I didn't _think_ to check on Mika, but Eddie and Milton were with her, and had been the whole time, so I wasn't too worried about her.

"Oooh, someone's _jealous_..." Kylie sang, leaping off the sofa to come and stand next to me. I realised my eyes had been glued to the staircase, and that they were scrunched up in another scowl. I relaxed my face before I turned to look at her.

"I am not." I deflected. I may have been jealous of her beforehand, but I wasn't now. The only reason I was jealous then, was because Jack gave her his blood, granted it saved her life. Now she was getting in the way of me going to see my Mum.

Bailey snorted in disbelief, making my head dart to him with a dark glare. "Dude, it's written all over your face like a road-map." He said. Glaring even harder, I picked up one of the small cushions from the sofa's arm, and tossed it towards Bailey. It hit him in the face, and he was thrown backwards, as it bounced harmlessly to the ground. "Yep, you're Jack's Childe alright." He sat back up, rubbing his cheek.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. I'd never head that term before, not even when I was a slayer. All they told us back then was that if any of us were caught with a vampire, we would be killed. "Childe's just a fancy-schmancy word for the fact that Jack turned you." He explained. "Sire and Childe." He said it like it was "peanut butter and jelly", emphasizing that it was a pair.

"What's _that_?" I asked.

"It's just the special bond between the vampire and the one he created, it's there even if they completely hate each other, because they just realise that their lives aren't complete without each other." He explained, and I felt a blush creeping up to my face for some strange reason. "For example, what you and Jack have is special, and Kylie's love for Russell Howard is special, but a slight mental case."

"Only slight?" Jack was back downstairs and I felt elation rise in me. I was literally _buzzing_, I was possibly minutes away from going home. "Going home", that phrase sounded unfamiliar to me, but made me all the more excited.

Kylie became agitated, huffing in annoyance as she folded her arms. "I hate it when you two do that!" She exclaimed.

"What, tag-team you and _own your ass_?" Bailey snickered and Jack was grinning at him. "Sorry K, but Jack and I will always be the best, and you'll always lose." He tapped her nose, and she growled at him.

"_That's it_, _Dainton_!" She yelled, jumping onto him. She found a pillow, and began beating him with it. Bailey threw his hands up in mock defence, shoving her back after a few blows. They clashed in the middle and the sofa smacked against the wall. As they continued to wrestle, I looked at Jack to refrain from laughing at them.

"Come on, let's go before they start breaking stuff." He said, heading for the front door, and I felt like a school boy who had gotten the rarest football player card in the packet as I followed behind him. He opened the front door, and I stepped outside, feeling slightly powerful with my newfound freedom.

Jack closed the door behind me and we began walking down the driveway. "So where do you live again?"

"Not in walking distance." I said.

Jack's eyes lit up and his lips curled into a mischievous smirk as he eyed a black Camaro opposite him. It was then I realised he didn't have a car of his own, and probably got everywhere using super speed. The owner of the Camaro was walking up to it, whistling a merry tune as he twirled the key ring on his index finger.

Jack looked at me and smirked. "I've always wanted to carjack someone, never really felt a need for it before now..." His voice trailed off as he walked over to the man, no doubt to compel him.

"Only you would say something like that." I called after him as he locked his eyes with the man's. I didn't care though, I was a vampire now, and wasn't bound by any trivial human rules, so I didn't have to follow them. No force on Earth could stop me going home now.

~Kickin' it~

The drive over had been fairly quick; no fuss with much traffic, and we didn't get stuck behind a learning driver. Jack pulled the car into my driveway, and I took in my house, feeling strangely out of place. I hadn't been there in _weeks_. It was the place where I grew up, so why did returning feel so strange? Especially since I was so excited half an hour ago.

But now that excitement had turned to dread, and the word "home" was revolving around my head like an angry swarm of bees. The idea of seeing my Mum again now left a bad taste in my mouth, I was worried about the fact that I could potentially hurt then, but the fact that they were my family had to count for something, didn't it? Then I remembered with a pang, I had been about to kill three young triplets, probably no older than Macy. I had viewed them as food and nothing else. Not even as people with beating hearts.

"Jack, I can't do this." Everything was overwhelming me all at once, my dread, my fear, even my excitement was trying to worm its way back in. My heart was beating quickly and I felt like I was going to start hyperventilating.

Jack reached over from the driver's seat and laid his hand on my thigh, rubbing small circles on it with his thumb in a comforting gesture. "I'll be here, don't worry."

I smiled at him warmly, and then my expression turned ugly. Sirens were blaring loudly in my ears, ringing between my ears. I looked around in confusion, and saw no fire engines, ambulances or police cars in sight. I yelled out in frustration and put my head in my hands, massaging my temples to stop the blaring.

"Are you alright?" Even Jack's _voice_ was louder. It was like everything had amplified itself and was intent on driving me back to Jack's house and away from mine. I tightened my hands in my hair in anger. It wasn't going to work, I was going to walk through that front door even if it killed me.

"Why are there _sirens_!?" I asked over the incessant blaring, still hunched over. Jack put his hand on my back, and coaxed me into sitting up.

"Your hearing'll be heightened for a while, just take it easy." He advised me. I gingerly took my hands away from my head, trying to tune out the blaring. Luckily, where ever the sirens were, the vehicle they belonged to was turning a corner, making the noise fade gradually.

Jack and I both got out of the car, Jack locking it behind him - how ironic, he was protecting a _stolen_ car - and we headed up the driveway. The queasy feeling in my stomach never left me, and if anything it got worse as the front door was looming over me like a hard, I reached out to open the front door. It swung open, and I made to walk inside, but an invisible barrier was pushing me back, preventing me from getting in.

I mentally kicked myself, how could I of all people forget about the fact that I had to be invited into any home with human residents? It was strange not referring to myself as a human, but I figured I would get used to it. I would have to.

"Stupid invitations." I grumbled, folding my arms as I stared into the hallway.

"Yes, very." Jack agreed, locking his eyes with mine. I watched him as he reached out towards the barrier, and my jaw nearly dropped off as his hand went _right through it_. "Although only needs to be administered once." He said with a smug smile, seeing my reaction.

"How-?" I spluttered, staring at the spot where his hand had gone through moments ago. "When did she invite you in!?" I asked in wonder.

"When I brought you back home after our little... _game_." There was a flash of something unrecognisable in his eyes, and I knew something was there, waiting to consume him once again, yet he seemed so calm to fight it for a strange reason. I couldn't help but feel guilty about the fact I had made - although not on purpose - Jack change. I knew it was a good kind of change, but there was the dark part of me that was craving some sort of excitement, a rise from him.

Footsteps down the stairs distracted me, and I saw Macy walking down the stairs. She was holding her favourite teddy bear, a model of Tender Heart Bear, and was hugging it like it was a lifeline. I couldn't even believe that I could see her, it felt like a dream that I would wake up from any second.

She was humming a tune to herself, and she looked up from the bear, her eyes unintentionally locking onto me. She did a double-take, like she was trying to figure out if it was really me. Her eyes lit up and she dropped her teddy bear, and ran straight towards me.

"Jerry!" She yelled, clinging to my legs like a vice. I chuckled and lifted her up into my arms.

"Hiya cupcake." I smiled back at her, although it was nothing compared to the ear-splitting grin that she was showing me.

Macy frowned shortly. "I'm not a cupcake." She protested, shaking her head.

"Yeah you are, here's your icing." I plucked at the furry purple bobble of the headband she was wearing. "See?" I smiled triumphantly, and she giggled at me. I was definitely going to miss her.

"Mummy's inside." She told me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I know." I nodded, although I couldn't actually get in until she invited me in.

Macy rolled her eyes at me with six-year old simplicity. "So come in silly."

_Come in... _It sounded like an invitation, but would it be enough to lift the barrier? I looked discreetly at Jack over Macy's shoulder, and he nodded at me, seemingly impressed at the sight of me with my little sister.

I gingerly put one foot forward, and to my immediate relief, my foot went straight through the barrier. I quickly went inside so Macy wouldn't think anything was wrong, and Jack followed, shutting the door behind me.

"Mum?" I called out. She had to be here somewhere.

Her head popped out from the living room, and Macy hopped down from my arms and scuttled over to where her teddy bear was laying, resuming hugging it to death. Mum walked over to me, and looked at me like she couldn't believe I was here, stood right in front of her, and neither could I.

"There he is." I was immediately wrapped up in her arms and the scent of her perfume filled my nostrils, as well as a darker smell. I knew with horror what it was - _her blood_. I forced myself out of the dark place my mind was currently drifting to. She was my _Mum_, I wasn't going to attack her. "And here's the famous Jack Anderson." She said over my shoulder, spotting Jack.

She released me from her hug, and I saw Jack was stood there with his hands in his pockets, trying to convey the look of an innocent teenager. He succeeded quite well, despite the fact that he was ten thousand years old in reality, and could crush anyone's skull without even flinching or batting an eyelid. "Hi Mrs. Martinez." He waved at her.

"Oh please, call me Holly." Mum smiled at him, and he smiled back. He could be quite the charmer when he needed to be, with or without compulsion.

"Come on, let's go into the living room before we start growing cobwebs." She hurried us into the living room. As I sat down on the sofa, I felt strangely like one of her friends that would pop round for a visit, not her son. Macy came in, plopping down in front of the TV with her teddy bear.

"So what's been so important that you feel the need to steal my son away?" Mum asked Jack. I knew she was joking, but she had a funny way of going about things.

"_Mum_..." I looked at her meaningfully.

Jack just chuckled, leaning against the wall. "School's been keeping us both busy I guess." He lied. I found it amazing how he could think up a lie so fast.

Mum's face contorted into a look of confusion. "I've never heard about you before." She said.

"Transferred a few weeks ago." He lied again. "Jerry's been staying at my place while we've been working."

"And are your parents alright with it?" She asked. _They probably would be if he had any._ I thought. I wondered what his parents were like, he had never spoken about them before.

"Yeah, they're fine with it as long as we don't sleep in the same bed." Jack said, and I sniggered. I watched Mum's eyes flicker back and forth from us, and then she grinned slyly.

"_Ohhh_." She sing-songed. "I've been wondering when you'd get your first boyfriend."

I felt my face flush with heat as Jack looked at me with a glint in his eyes. "_Mum_." I groaned.

"What?" Mum shrugged. "It's sweet." She smiled at us, then she turned to Jack. "You know, Jerry was so shy about telling me-"

"Mum you're embarrassing me!" I whined, not caring that I sounded like a little child.

"I live for it now, honey." She snickered. I saw Jack looking at me, trying desperately not to laugh. I shot a look with full-fledged daggers at him.

"Shut up..." I warned him.

He snickered and threw his hands up in defence. "I didn't say anything." He said.

"Where did you get that from?" Mum asked. It took me a moment to realise that she was looking at my ring. I flexed my fingers and brought my hands closer in to me, trying to buy myself some time to come up with a lie that would sound convincing.

"It's-"

"My Dad gave it to him." Jack cut me off, saving me. "No idea why, he's a bit strange like that. He gave my ex-boyfriend a checkered scarf with barbeque sauce stains on it." I couldn't help but snicker at that, I had seen Bailey's scarf, and the stains were _not_ barbeque sauce stains.

"He seems..." Mum's voice trailed off as she tried to find a suitable word.

"Weird?" Jack offered. "Seems we both agree on something then." He chuckled. It was strange that Jack could make up so many lies about his parents, it made me intrigued. What had they been like? He never spoke of them.

"Did he drop you off?" Mum asked.

Jack shook his head. "No, he had to work. I drove Jerry here." He explained. "He felt bad about not seeing you for ages."

"And so he should." Mum looked in my direction and I childishly poked my tongue out at her, she stuck hers out too, before turning back to Jack. "So what about you?" She asked him.

"Well, my Dad and I moved here a few weeks ago, and he's trying to get a job at the moment." He said. He and Mum continued talking, and the TV continued playing in the background, but I didn't hear any of it. The damned sirens were back and blaring in my ears much louder than the first time. I resisted the urge to put my hands to my head and scream, because I could hear something else.

Every single heart beat in this room.

I suddenly found I didn't care who the bodies belonged to, and that I just wanted to slice their veins open and devour them. Jack looked at me as if he could sense my discomfort, and I had to contain the burning urge I had to sink my fangs into him. There were two _human's_ in the room, and all I could think about was Jack. Jack's blood to be more precise, it was still the best thing I had ever tasted.

Feeling a sharp twinge in my gums and a shift in my skin, I stood up quickly. Jack was watching me carefully, remaining on edge in case I tried to attack Macy or Mum. I fiercely reminded myself that I _wouldn't_ attack anyone in this room. "I, um... I need to go to the bathroom." I mumbled quietly, dashing off in a blur of super-speed.

I doubled over the minute I reached the top of the staircase, panting heavily. I knew it wasn't the speed that had tired me out, it was the blood. I wanted it _so_ badly I was willing to become the monster that had mercilessly slaughtered the parents of four children. I took a deep breath, and headed towards the bathroom, nearly screaming in horror as I caught sight of myself in the mirror.

The monster was there, in plain sight. My eyes were red and black, thick, dark veins protruded from the soft skin underneath, and deadly, sharp fangs - fangs that I wanted to sink into Jack's throat moments ago - peeked from the top of my lips. I let out a shaky breath as I hesitantly traced the veins under one of my eyes. I hated this, why wasn't it possible for me to think about blood and not turn into... _this_? This vicious, murderous, monster who didn't care who got in his way.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I forced my visage to disappear. After a few seconds I felt my veins retreating, very reluctantly, and my fangs admitted defeat, shooting back up into my gums. I re-opened my eyes, and saw myself. My normal, _human_ face. The smell of blood was burning inside me, stronger than it had previously been, and those sirens were still blasting away.

I walked out of the bathroom, and across the landing. "Jerry?" Macy's voice asked. I saw her coming towards me, her hand outstretched. I couldn't hurt her, I _couldn't._

"Macy get back..." I warned her, taking a step back. She refused, and kept walking forwards. I pushed her away, not wanting her near me, feeling her body fall away from the palm of my hand. There was no telling what I would have done if I'd ended up killing her. An ear-splitting shriek suddenly distracted me, and I looked towards the stairs, not prepared for what I was seeing.

Macy was tumbling backwards down the stairs, screaming as she hit _hard_ in to every single stair. I rushed down after her with my vampire speed, but surprisingly, I couldn't catch her in time. I made to grab her, but she slipped right through my arms and carried on falling. She rolled off the last step, smacking her head against the radiator.

Then she was still.

"No, no, no..." I breathed shakily as I knelt down beside her body. I shook her carefully, trying to get her to come to, but she wouldn't. I took her in to my arms, gently supporting the back of her head where she'd fallen. I felt tears burn in my eyes as I rested my forehead against hers. _I'd_ done this to her, my little sister. All of a sudden a wet substance from the back of Macy's head made me pull my hand away.

Blood. _Macy's_ blood was staining my hand. The desire to lick it off was incredible, I suddenly didn't care that she was my sister and possibly dying because of me, all I cared about was the blood. My eyes burned and my gums twinged as my fangs crept out. I brought my hand closer to my face, my state transfixed, and parted my lips to flick out my tongue, when footsteps stopped me.

"Macy!" Mum screamed, and I snarled under my breath. Why was I always distracted from feeding? I turned towards my Mum, staring at her venomously. She screamed again when she saw me, and I leapt towards her, hissing and snarling, only I didn't quite reach her. My back smashed against the wall and Jack's hand was wrapped around my throat before I could blink.

"Jack!" Mum cried out to him, advancing forwards. Not once did he move his eyes from mine, and I grew scared in an instant. His eyes were emotionless, his face was blank, but I could hear his heart pumping angrily.

"Get back." He warned her, his gaze still burning into mine. She wasn't listening to him and kept on walking towards us. Jack's eyes immediately flashed amber and black, he quickly tore his gaze from mine, and snarled in Mum's direction. "I said _get back_!" He growled, over Mum screaming at the sight of him.

He looked at me again, and I scanned his face for any sign of emotion, but there wasn't any. His hand released my throat, and I looked over his shoulder at Macy's unconscious form. It wasn't supposed to go like this, it was never supposed to go like this. I was only supposed to have seen them for an hour or so and then gone away again, but somehow I had a way of screwing things up for myself.

"Jack..." Macy's blood was still so strong, and getting worse as she bled out on to the floor. I felt panic rising within me, and I started hyperventilating.

Jack put one hand on my shoulder and lifted my chin up with the other. "It's alright, she's gonna be okay." He convinced me. "Just breathe." I nodded and shakily tried to control my breathing. Jack stepped back from me, and I went straight to Macy's side again. I gingerly rested my hand on her chest, and almost passed out with relief as I picked up a faint heartbeat.

"Don't be afraid." I heard Jack's voice and turned my head. His gaze was locked with Mum's, compelling her. I saw her relax after his first command took effect on her, and the fear ebbed away from her eyes, and she stood completely still. "You're going to forget what you just saw, you're going to phone the ambulance now, Macy's fallen down the stairs." He turned towards me, breaking Mum out of her daze.

"Macy!?" Her face morphed into a look of horror, and she looked like a deer caught in headlights, unsure of what to do. "Oh God..." She made a frenzied dash into the dining room to find the landline. I heard her rummaging frantically through all the cabinets, and Jack same to kneel down beside me.

"Can't you do something!?" I asked him in a hushed whisper, supporting Macy's head as it lolled around in my lap. If there was anything that could make her better, it was Jack's blood. I didn't care about the fact that he was angry at me, or the fact he was going to lock me up when we got back, all I cared about was Macy, and if she would be safe or not.

"It'd be safer when she's in the hospital, nothing'll increase her chances of dying." Jack said, and with a sombre look I knew he was right. It could take anything to kill Macy, she was so fragile, all she had to do was slip down the stairs again, and not be so fortunate the next time. "Last thing you need is a vampire sister." His eyes burned into mine again, and I squirmed under his intense gaze.

"Yes, we have a unit nearby, we'll send out an emergency call and change their course." My ears pricked up to hear a man responding to my Mum's frantic call, and then, for the first time, I was grateful for those sirens. I rested my forehead against Macy's once more, allowing my tears to fall freely from my eyes. I could see Jack and he looked like he was contemplating something, but I couldn't tell what.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, my voice thick with tears. Why did stuff like this always happen to me? Why could _nothing_ ever go smoothly for me? Jack's eyes were still emotionless as he looked at me, and I was getting worried. What was wrong with him?

"Yeah, I've heard _that_ before." He said as the sirens blasted in the street, getting closer and closer. I held Macy's body tighter, refusing to let her go. She had to be okay, she had to be...

~Kickin' it~

I was sat anxiously outside Macy's hospital ward, my eyes darting back and forth. I could smell so much blood everywhere, it was driving me crazy, but the only thing keeping me from going on a rampage was my grief and in depending guilt. Jack was watching me closely, through those glass eyes. He hadn't displayed a single flicker of emotion at all, and I was beginning to suspect he might have turned them off.

Turning towards Mum, I broke my gaze with Jack's, looking away from him. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to look at his eyes without freaking out. "I'm sorry Mum." I apologised, swallowing.

Mum rubbed my shoulder comfortingly, and I laid my head on her chest. "Don't be honey, she just slipped." I could tell she was trying to remain calm for my sake, and push her tears away. Her eyes were red and swollen from her crying in the van. She hadn't been able to stop. "These things happen." She said with a sad smile. I grew angry with myself, this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't made such a big deal about not seeing her this morning. I felt like blaming Jack too, seeing as he had let me go, but I doubted even he could have seen this coming.

"But what if she-"

I stopped talking as Macy's ward door opened, and the Doctor walked out. Mum and I stood up quickly, as he was walking over to us while Jack skulked in the background. I desperately wanted to know what was wrong with him, but I had a feeling that it was something I wouldn't want to know once I had found out. "Excuse me, Doctor, how's my daughter?" She asked.

The Doctor looked at his clipboard, and then up at us. "She has severe bruising on the right side of her body, and we are currently monitoring her for blood clots and keeping her in observation."

"Oh God..." Mum turned a shade paler and collapsed backwards, falling into her chair. I gripped onto the back to stop her from falling over, and put my arm around her comfortingly. It was the best I could do after almost killing Macy, although just like everything else, she would have to remain completely clueless.

"I shouldn't worry too much Ma'am, it's only a standard procedure." The Doctor reassured her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack making his way into Macy's ward. He opened the door and caught my eye before walking in, shutting it quietly. I breathed a sigh of relief, at least she would be okay. Okay with a guarantee, not okay with a maybe.

"Jerry, honey, are you alright?" Mum asked me, resting a hand on my cheek.

"Fine." I nodded. I was fine except for being stuck in a hospital where there was galleons of blood left unattended, or quite literally willing donors down the corridor. "I'm just worried about Macy and it's giving me a raging headache."

"Would you like some water?" The Doctor offered kindly.

I shook my head. "I'm fine, thanks anyway." I smiled at him.

"There seems to be something going around, I'd take a tablet when you get home just to be on the safe side." He advised me, and I knew I was going to need a hell of a lot more than tablets.

"Can I see my daughter?" Mum asked. I looked around quickly for Jack to see if he was done with Macy, and I saw him leaned against the wall next to her ward. I caught his eyes again, and there was absolutely _nothing_ in them. I was more curious than ever now, I _had_ to know what was wrong.

"Of course." The Doctor nodded. "I wouldn't expect her to wake up at this time though." We made our way over to the ward, and Mum and the Doctor were the first inside. I tried to follow them, but Jack's hand caught my wrist, and he shut the door.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" He asked me, not releasing me from his grip. I looked at him incredulously. My _sister_ was in there, and I wasn't going to attack her - no matter how strong my thirst was - in a closed off room with two other people in there.

"Jack she's in there because of _me_." I said sincerely. "I don't think you know how it feels." I shook my head at him, and something dark flickered in his emotionless eyes. I instantly felt bad, because I knew he'd lost more people than I had over the years.

Jack let go of my wrist, his lip curling into a sneer for a split second. "Of course I know how it feels." He hissed at me, backing me away from the ward slightly. "But the main priority is you right now and what will happen if I let you in there."

"Jack she's my sister!" I defended myself weakly, I knew he wasn't going to fall for it again, he hadn't the first time, but I had to try. Jack's eyes got darker and _I_ backed away this time, but he came forwards again. For the first time in a long time, I was scared of him.

His eyes weren't showing the kind of sadistic emotions they had when we both hated each other, they weren't showing _anything_ at all. They were hollow orbs of brown glass. "I know that, but you've already proven _twice_ that you need help with self-control." Jack folded his arms, looking at me like I was a small child, and just like that I was no longer feeling scared, but angry. "I'm not opening this door."

"Please." I tried one last time.

"_No_." His tone was final, and I clenched my fists so hard my nails were cutting into my palms. "This conversation sounds a tad familiar and-" Jack caught my punch with well-timed precision, and I tried to free it from his grasp, but he was too strong, and was applying slight pressure every time I tried. "-And there it is." His eyes glowered triumphantly. "Jerry acting like a spoiled little brat every time something doesn't go his way."

"I do not act like a spoiled brat!" I yelled and I swung my other fist towards his face, but he caught it. I groaned loudly as his hands became bone-crushingly tight.

Jack leaned in towards me to whisper in my ear. "Oh really? I beg to differ." He smashed his knee into my stomach, knocking all the air from my lungs, and tossed me on the ground. I was up in a flash, and I rushed towards him, baring my fangs in a pitiful form of defiance. Jack caught my shoulders in a tight hold, chuckling at me. "You're gonna have to try _a lot _harder than that, little boy." He pushed me away from him and I stumbled momentarily,

Jack snarled suddenly, and tackled me to the ground. My back slid against the floor, and Jack relentlessly snapped at my throat. I knew in an instant something was different about him, and that I'd angered him to the point of no return, but I had to fight back. I pushed my hands against his shoulders, trying to throw him off me, but he was too strong.

His eyes bore into mine as I threw my hands up to protect my neck against his teeth, and my blood ran cold as I caught a glimpse of the darkest side of him, the side I hadn't seen in a long time. Jack's fist connected with my jaw, and my head snapped to the side from the force of it, pain throbbing throughout my face.

Growling in frustration, I grabbed Jack's shoulders, and channelled all my rage onto him, and I managed to throw him in a few feet into the air. I quickly pushed myself up from the ground, and staggered a few inches away from my original spot, clicking my jaw back into place just as Jack landed on all fours. He looked more ominous than he had when I'd been trying to kill him, and I was scared that, that had been a mild version.

His eyes flashed a dark amber, his veins snaked and slithered under his skin, and his fangs extended. I was frozen in place by my fear, forgetting that I was angry for a split second. This wasn't a fight anymore, Jack looked like he wanted to kill me. And I knew he was more than capable.

He lunged for me again, hissing and snarling. We clashed in the middle, with Jack driving me back, I managed to push him off, and throw him down, but as I did that, I could feel my strength fading. I jumped on top of him, pinning his wrists beside his head. He struggled and I was surprised I was even able to hold him. His head whipped back and forth aggressively as he hissed at me, snapping his fangs repeatedly as he tried to bite my wrist.

I started losing my grip and I had to buy myself some time to recover. I quickly released his wrists and used my vampire speed to snap his neck. His head lolled across his shoulders, giving him the appearance of a wax doll with his features. I jumped off of him, breathing heavily and panting. My eyes widened as _his_ snapped open. Surely it would have taken him longer to heal from a broken neck? Then I remembered who I was dealing with.

I watched as he heaved himself up from the ground, cracking his head back into place with a roll of his back that had his upper half falling forwards. As he twisted and writhed on the spot, trying to realign his body, he looked eerily like a Zombie, only he was a lot more terrifying. He rounded on me a second time, and I prepared myself.

He ran at me, and I swung at his face. My punch hit home, but it seemed to have hurt me a lot more. Jack was standing still, his nose bleeding, but he didn't seem hindered by it at all. He wiped his blood away, and chuckled at me. My anger intensified, he was acting like I was a little kid.

I ran to hit him again, but this time he caught it. He squeezed my wrist tightly and I heard it cracking, his other hand pressed against my face, and I realised his leg was behind mine. He pushed me over it, and I tumbled through the air, falling onto the ground with a thud. I groaned and felt blood in my mouth. I coughed and it spattered out onto the floor.

Jack stood over me like a shadow, and I felt like I was human again, and hating him with every fibre in my body. "You really want to see Macy and risk _killing her_ - your little sister might I add - fine, go ahead. I don't care." He said, those hollow eyes scanning my bruised body. "I'm done until you can realise that you are the only one causing problems for yourself."

He turned around and began to walk towards the entrance to the hospital, and I scrambled up, ignoring the splitting pain. He couldn't leave me, could he? He _wouldn't_. Without his help, I could very well kill someone, certainly worse that what I had done.

"S-So you're just gonna walk away?" I called to him as he kept walking, trying to keep my voice from shaking. "The Jack I know would never do that!" I said. He froze in his tracks, and then turned around, storming back over to me.

"You changed me for the worst." He growled at me, and I was speechless. It was like all my worst fears were coming true. Jack _had_ been holding back himself all this time, but that was what I didn't understand, why didn't he just keep on being like that? Why did he change? "You are just extremely lucky I didn't turn you when I'd met you and you were a slayer, otherwise I would have made your life a living hell." He swore to me, and once again the words died on my throat.

"Now you're about to find out what that feels like, because I'm not going to be around to help you if you're just going to ignore everything I say when I try." Jack walked away again, and I began to panic. What had I done!? Why couldn't I have just waited? Today wasn't supposed to be like this, Jack wasn't supposed to leave, and _I_ wasn't supposed to attack my sister.

"Jack...?" I called after him. This time he kept on walking, and I grew frantic. "Jack!?" I yelled, not caring who was listening, or that my Mum was in the ward nearest to where I was screaming. He _couldn't _leave me. I made to go after him, but I wasn't fast enough and the pain in my body was slowing me down.

All I could do was watch as he walked away from me, and out of my life, never looking back.

"_Jack_!"

~Kickin' it~

(A/N) **Wow that was hard to write for some reason. But I really hope you guys did like it. Don't worry, Jerry isn't going to be Bella Swan depressed (I wanted to punch that girl in the face at one point) but he's gonna have all the ups and downs of a standard break-up. **

**Don't worry, Macy will be fine, Jack **_**did**_** heal her before he left. And as for him leaving, I have a very valid explanation for that, that I will get Jack to explain when he returns.**

**Quick disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it, or any of the extracts taken from Russell Howard's good news.**

**I'll see you soon guys, remember to review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N) Wow, talk about bad writers block, I was stuck on this chapter for **_**ages**_**, and everything's been really hectic since my Aunt got married, but I just started writing it, and then I **_**flew**_** through it. **

**So, if anyone's confused, Jack walked away last chapter and this one picks up a few days later. Macy's still in the hospital, and the wolves haven't left.**

**So, I really hope you guys review this one, because if you don't, I won't know whether you liked it or not. I'll need over 175 for an update.**

**To VaultofSecrets and Megzter97 I missed seeing your reviews, but hey ho, people get busy, believe me, I know. And to Deadly Medley, thanks for being an awesome reviewer and never going off this story because of my ridiculously long time it takes to write the next chapter.**

~Kickin' it~

_"Jerry?" Macy's voice asked. I saw her coming towards me, her hand outstretched. I couldn't hurt her, I __**couldn't**__. _

_"Macy get back..." I warned her, taking a step back. She refused, and kept walking forwards. I pushed her away, not wanting her near me, feeling her body fall away from the palm of my hand. There was no telling what I would have done if I'd ended up killing her. An ear-splitting shriek suddenly distracted me, and I looked towards the stairs, not prepared for what I was seeing._

_Macy was tumbling backwards down the stairs, screaming as she hit __**hard**__ in to every single stair. I rushed down after her with my vampire speed, but surprisingly, I couldn't catch her in time. I made to grab her, but she slipped right through my arms and carried on falling. She rolled off the last step, smacking her head against the radiator._

_Then she was still._

_"No, no, no..." I breathed shakily as I knelt down beside her body. I shook her carefully, trying to get her to come to, but she wouldn't. I took her in to my arms, gently supporting the back of her head where she'd fallen. I felt tears burn in my eyes as I rested my forehead against hers. __**I'd **__done this to her, my little sister. All of a sudden a wet substance from the back of Macy's head made me pull my hand away._

_Blood. __**Macy's**__ blood was staining my hand._

I physically jerked in my sleep, snapping harshly to the side, trying to block out the emphasised sounds from Macy falling down the stairs, and the scene changed, flashing to one I didn't want to remember and got a queasy feeling in my stomach just thinking about it. _The hospital_.

_"Are you sure that's the best idea?" He asked me, not releasing me from his grip. I looked at him incredulously. My __**sister **__was in there, and I wasn't going to attack her - no matter how strong my thirst was - in a closed off room with two other people in there. _

_"Jack she's in there because of __**me**__." I said sincerely. "I don't think you know how it feels." I shook my head at him, and something dark flickered in his emotionless eyes. I instantly felt bad, because I knew he'd lost more people than I had over the years._

_Jack let go of my wrist, his lip curling into a sneer for a split second. "Of course I know how it feels." He hissed at me, backing me away from the ward slightly. "But the main priority is you right now and what will happen if I let you in there."_

_"Jack she's my sister!" I defended myself weakly, I knew he wasn't going to fall for it again, he hadn't the first time, but I had to try. Jack's eyes got darker and I backed away this time, but he came forwards again. For the first time in a long time, I was scared of him. _

_His eyes weren't showing the kind of sadistic emotions they had when we both hated each other, they weren't showing anything at all. They were hollow orbs of brown glass. "I know that, but you've already proven twice that you need help with self-control." Jack folded his arms, looking at me like I was a small child, and just like that I was no longer feeling scared, but angry. "I'm not opening this door."_

_"Please." I tried one last time._

_"No." His tone was final, and I clenched my fists so hard my nails were cutting into my palms. "This conversation sounds a tad familiar and-" Jack caught my punch with well-timed precision, and I tried to free it from his grasp, but he was too strong, and was applying slight pressure every time I tried. "-And there it is." His eyes glowered triumphantly. "Jerry acting like a spoiled little brat every time something doesn't go his way."_

_"I do not act like a spoiled brat!" I yelled and I swung my other fist towards his face, but he caught it. I groaned loudly as his hands became bone-crushingly tight. _

_Jack leaned in towards me to whisper in my ear. "Oh really? I beg to differ." He smashed his knee into my stomach, knocking all the air from my lungs, and tossed me on the ground. I was up in a flash, and I rushed towards him, baring my fangs in a pitiful form of defiance. Jack caught my shoulders in a tight hold, chuckling at me. "You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that, little boy." He pushed me away from him and I stumbled momentarily._

His snarl resounded in my ears, making my eyes shoot open. I jerked upwards at the same time, coming face-to-face with my sun-flooded bedroom. I groaned and rubbed a hand across my forehead. I had kept having those dreams since Jack left a few days ago, they were plaguing me, rubbing my childish behaviour and stubbornness in my face. As if I didn't feel bad enough after attacking Macy. Why couldn't I have just _listened_ to Jack, and then maybe he would still be here.

But a sick, twisted part of me thought he had planned it, and was going to leave all along. He had seemed distant from me, and something was off about him that day. I knew exactly what it was - his eyes. His eyes that were usually filled with _some_ sort of emotion, were empty, any shred of humanity was gone. They had been hollow, lifeless and unforgiving. I still couldn't get what he had said to me out of my head.

_You changed me for the worst... _I still refused to believe - probably deluding myself into some fake reality at the same time - that, that had been his voice saying it to me. It was harsh and uninviting, just like how he had been when I had met him when I was supposed to have killed him. That was a Jack I chose not to think about, but I had always known he would find a way to come back, nothing could ever really change a killer, certainly not a teenager.

My bedroom door creaked open and I jumped slightly. Mum walked into the room and pulled my curtains open, bright daylight pouring forth into my room. I stared at the rays as they beamed down onto my bed, and wondered if everything - the guilt, the anger, the fear - would just _go_ if I yanked my ring off right there and then.

"Jerry?" Mum's voice distracted me, and the bed sunk underneath her weight. "Honey are you okay?" She asked, putting a hand on my forehead.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I lied, and she took her hand away, nodding at me. "I'm just worried about Macy." That part wasn't a lie, even though I knew nothing was going to happen to her in the hospital, and Jack's blood was probably out of her system by now, it still didn't stop the fear, gnawing away at me.

"That's not everything though, is it?" Mum asked softly, and I almost rolled my eyes. She always had this uncanny ability to sense whenever something was wrong with me. "Did something happen with Jack?" I tried not to look down, I couldn't tell her, I had to lie again. Is that was I was fated to do for the rest of my life? Become a liar?

"No." I swallowed hard as I involuntarily thought back to the hospital and how he had walked so easily away from me, without even glancing back. "He's gone away on a trip with his family, I just miss him." It sounded believable enough, he had only been gone for a few days anyway, although I had a bad feeling it was going to be a lot more than a few. I didn't even know if he was going to come back at all.

"Well why don't you phone Carlos?" Mum suggested with slight optimism. I sat up attentively, that didn't sound like a bad idea, I would just have to be extremely careful with my cravings. I had, had to steal some blood bags from the hospital while Mum was in the ward with Macy. I'd stashed them cleverly under my bed, keeping them in a small box that wouldn't attract too much attention.

"You _do_ remember him, don't you?" Mum was teasing me, and I couldn't help but smile, no matter how empty and hollow I was feeling. "Your best friend since you were kids?" She grinned at me, and I laughed at her. "Why don't you ask him if he wants to do anything today?"

"Sure, sounds great." I smiled in agreement, but there was something I had to do first. I just needed the willpower to do it. "Can I see Macy today?" I asked, leaving the question un-opened and hanging in the air for too long. It was a tender subject for both of us, but I was glad nothing serious had happened and I hadn't given her blood clots.

"I was just about to wake you up to go." Mum smiled, but I could hear the sadness in her voice. I felt even more guilty, as I could never tell her the real reason why her daughter and my little sister was laying in a hospital bed under Doctor's observation. I could never tell her that I was now an immortal monster. "I'll meet you out by the car." She gently ruffled my hair and got up, leaving me alone.

I sighed, throwing the covers off me. I tried not to think about the negatives of Macy being in hospital, but I couldn't think of any positives either, and to make matters worse, Jack wasn't here. I felt lost without him, and I had been struggling to control my feeding habits, even more so than I had when he had been here. He had alleviated the stress somewhat, but now it was like I was floating up Supernatural creek without a paddle.

Grabbing some clothes, not caring if they were dirty or not, I threw them on and crouched under my bed. I reached under and grabbed the box, pulling it out onto my carpet. I took a bag, and slowly began drinking it. It was better to be safe than sorry.

I took a deep breath once I was finished, feeling my body vibrating with the usual tidal wave of power that the blood gave me. It was somewhat euphoric, but at the same time, deadlier than a venomous snake. With power, came prices, I had figured that out pretty quickly.

I stood up, kicking the box back under the bed, and walked out of my room, and out of the house. I went down to Mum's car, wordlessly getting into the car. As much as I wanted to see Macy, I wanted the visit to be as quick as possible.

Just in case.

A few miles later, Mum pulled up outside the hospital. We both got out of the car, and I spotted another car - a shiny blue Camaro - twisted and mangled. There was no-one inside, but as I followed the trail of carnage with my eyes, I realised the culprit had been Jack. Walking away from me seemed like the easiest thing in the world to him, but the car wreckage and the destruction proved different.

"What do you reckon happened?" Mum asked, looking around in shock.

"Drunken, rowdy teenagers?" I offered with a slight laugh. I dreaded to think what else there was, or if Jack had killed anyone. I guessed time would tell.

Mum and I walked into the hospital, and I instantly felt out of place there. This was a place for humans, something I no longer was. Not to mention this was the place where Jack had all-but severed ties with me and I might never see him again. They all seemed like little things in the great scheme of the world, but _my_ world was something different.

I realised we were getting closer towards the reception desk, and cleared my mind before I ended up walking into something. The receptionist put down her cup of coffee and smiled politely when she saw us near the desk. "Hello, can I help you?" She asked as Mum and I came to a stop.

"We're here to see Macy Martinez." Mum told her, getting out her driver's license. She held it out for the receptionist to look at.

She peered at the photo, and smiled again. "You're in luck, she's awake." She lifted the countertop and walked under it, closing it back down behind her. "Follow me." The receptionist led us through the corridors, and I almost winced. I could hear _everything_. The beeping of heart monitors, the frantic gasps as one of them flat lined in another room, the squeaking of the gurney's across the floor, and the screams of family members as someone was announced dead.

It could have been Macy. My mind chanted fiendishly at me. I shook my head and kept on walking behind Mum and the receptionist. We reached Macy's ward, and I felt my stomach churning as Jack's snarls began echoing in my mind. I discreetly looked around, and I saw a large dent on the floor from our fight.

"Jerry?" Mum's voice snapped me back to attention, and I realised I'd been staring at the floor for too long. She was holding the door open for me, and the receptionist was walking back to her desk. I smiled sheepishly, and walked inside.

Mum shut the door behind me, and I saw Macy propped up in her bed, watching TV on the monitor above her, anchored to the opposite wall. Her right arm was in a pink cast, already signed by a few people, and the skin that I could see that wasn't covered by the cast or the hospital gown she was wearing, had large black bruises running up it.

I felt sick to know it looked worse underneath the covers.

"Mummy!" Macy's eyes lit up as she saw us, and Mum bent down so Macy could throw her little arms around her. While they were wrapped in their embrace, I glanced around the room. It was nothing special, a large bed with white sheets next to a wooden bedside table and a monitor for Macy to watch TV on, but something felt strange about it. Was it the fact that I had put her in here? Or that this was the first time I had seen her since I nearly killed her?

Deciding to bring myself back into the world, I looked at Macy and Mum, who were still hugging. "What am I?" I asked jokingly, feigning hurt. "No Heart?" Macy peeked at me over Mum's shoulder, and she stood up, reluctantly letting Macy go.

"I didn't forget you." She smiled in my direction, opening her arms for a hug. I was hesitating slightly, but once her arms wrapped around me, I felt like her big brother again. Not the vampire who had threatened her life. She nuzzled into me like she used to do when we were younger, and I gently rested my chin on the top of my head.

I pulled away from her and grabbed a chair, straddling it backwards as I sat down. I took a deep breath and prayed the blood I had drank earlier would keep me from loosing control. I had already pushed Macy down the stairs, she did not need a bitemark to add to the list.

"So how are you feeling, sweetie?" Mum asked her, sitting on the end of her bed.

"My head still really hurts." Macy said with six-year old simplicity, and I felt instantly guilty. It was brushing against my nerves, making me feel like I was going to be sick. "But they took the wires off today." My stomach flipped in that instant. She had _wires_ attached to her!?

Fighting with my jumbled feelings, I reached into my back pocket, and pulled out Macy's little teddy bear that I had picked up before I left. "Here." I handed it to her, and the huge smile that plastered her face eased the guilt just a little.

"Yay!" She cheered. "Now he can keep the monsters away!" She cuddled it with such ferocity that I could imagine it gasping for breath if it was real. Macy's face then fell, and she looked like she was about to start crying. "I don't like it here..." Her voice trailed off and her lower lip quivered.

"You'll be out soon, don't worry." I said reassuringly, rubbing her shoulder gently. She smiled at me, and then her eyes narrowed.

"I remember..." She said softly, her voice trailing off once more. My eyes widened slightly, I knew what was coming next, and I couldn't stop it.

"What sweetie?" Mum asked.

"Jerry pushed me." She said. The room went instantly silent as those three words hung in the atmosphere. Macy had gone as still as a statue, looking apologetically in my direction, and Mum was rigid. I felt an onslaught of emotions hurtling towards the mental wall I was trying so hard to keep up, but I could feel it cracking.

"I didn't mean to." Was that my own voice? Quavering and so small? I looked Macy in the eyes, and she opened her arms again. I went into them instantly - not finding the strength to even _look_ my Mum in the eyes - hugging her so tightly I was afraid I was going to literally squeeze the life out of her.

"It's okay." She whispered in my ear. I managed a small smile, but I didn't mean it. It was easy for her to take such things lightly and forgive people easily, because she was young and she hadn't seen nearly as much bad to know the difference from good, whereas Mum and I had. I definitely had, more than a regular person would. I eased out of Macy's hold, and looked over at Mum, still avoiding direct eye-contact with her. "Mum, I swear I didn't-"

"We'll talk outside." She said to me, her tone a mix between hardened and upset. She turned towards Macy, showing her a large smile. "Macy, we have to go." She said, and I bit my lip nervously. I knew I could compel her, but I wasn't going to. She was my family, and I wanted her to have all her memories of me, good or bad, so that when I was "dead" she would remember me as I really was, not someone I'd made myself out to be. "I've got work." She lied.

"Oh." Macy's face fell as she hugged her teddy to her. "Come back tomorrow?" She asked hopefully, looking from the both of us. I nodded at her, but Mum was the one to actually respond. My throat was going dry, prohibiting me from saying anything.

"Sure." She ran a hand over Macy's hair and got up from the bed. I reluctantly got up from the chair, expecting to be attacked with question after question the minute the door closed behind me. Mum opened the door, and I followed her out, striding a few paces away from her while she was waving good-bye to Macy.

She closed the door, and strode towards me. I looked up, making eye contact with her at last. Her eyes held a blend of anger, hurt and betrayal. "Why didn't you tell me what happened!?" She all-but hissed at me.

"I didn't know _how_ to." I admitted sheepishly. "I'm just glad I didn't kill her." No amount of words couldn't describe how glad I was. Nothing could.

Mum took a sharp breath, looking down and running her hands over her head. "So what _did_ happen?" She asked me, trying to stay calm.

"I felt like I was gonna be sick, so I pushed her away. I didn't know she was so close to the stairs." I felt dirty, lying to her about something as important as Macy, but she _couldn't_ know. Even if by some stretch of the imagination she did believe me, it would just make the inevitable more upsetting - that I was going to have to leave her one day. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but it really did happen." I added pathetically.

"I believe you." Mum nodded, pulling me into a hug that I gingerly accepted. "You've never lied to me before, why would you lie about this?" She had no idea how wrong that statement was. I had _been_ lying to her since I was ten years old, when I became a slayer, and the rest of my life until I found a suitable time to fake my death would be a lie.

"Exactly." I said as she held me at arm's length. "Can you drop me home?" I asked. "I'm gonna phone Carlos." He and I needed to catch-up, and a day out with Carlos may be just what I needed to cheer me up and take my mind off Jack for a while, providing he didn't go crazy and start asking me all sorts of questions about him.

"Course." Mum smiled, although I could tell she still felt uneasy about what I had told her. "I really have got to go to work, so you'll have to lock up." She said. I had a feeling she had used that excuse just to get out of Macy's ward and talk to me, but I didn't press, instead I nodded in agreement.

I got back home in no time, and waved Mum off. I walked inside the house, feeling relieved that I didn't have to spend another minute at the hospital, and shut the door behind me. Something clattered in the kitchen, making me jump. My fangs lengthened as a reflex, and I slowly walked towards the kitchen, not knowing what to expect. If they were robbers, they were going to get a huge surprise.

As I neared the doorway, I heard voices, voices I knew all too well. "Oh it's just you guys." I relaxed and let my visage fade once I crossed into the kitchen and saw Bailey, Kylie, Milton, Eddie and Mika. Kylie and Mika - Mika looked a right sight better, the only visible injury was a small scar on her left cheek - were perched on the countertop, while Eddie was busy rummaging through the cabinets, Milton was leaning against the stove, and Bailey was stood over by me. It was a warm surprise to say the least.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a smile. "I thought you would have left."

"Nah, we've got a house, free food..." Bailey's voice trailed off and several of the wolves snickered. "Trust me, we aren't going anywhere any time soon." He chuckled, and then his face became serious. I knew he wasn't here for a social call.

"Did Jack say anything to any of you?" I asked. If he would have said anything to anyone, it would have been them.

Bailey shook his head, and my face fell. I must have made him _angry_, Bailey was his closest and oldest friend, I had the feeling he wouldn't just brush him off like that. "No, he just took off." He said, his tone touching on worried and confused. "Did something happen with you two?" He asked.

"We, er..." I swallowed. "We got into a fight and he just walked away."

"Must have been bad if he just took off like that." Bailey commented, several of the wolves nodded in agreement, and Eddie had even stopped in his relentless search to listen to me and Bailey. "What was it about?"

"I pushed my sister down the stairs by accident, and I almost killed her." I said quickly and bluntly. I didn't want to talk about it, but if I _had_ to, then it would be as slow as possible. "I wanted to see her after Jack healed her, but he wouldn't let me and I attacked him."

"Some snap." Kylie spoke up from where she was sat, and Mika nodded, sending me a comforting glance.

"I know." I admitted, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Are you okay?" Bailey asked me, kindly resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I will be." I nodded, I wasn't going to let this rule my life, but I wished I had a definite answer to whether Jack would be coming back, so I could really move on, or wait for him.

"Well this is depressing." Kylie slid off the countertop, frowning. She pursed her lips, and then her face lit up. "How about we all go to Toxic Wasteland?" She suggested. "They're selling figurines now." She buzzed.

Eddie snorted and rolled his eyes. "Trust you to get excited about action figures." He said.

"This edition of Atomic Abs has all the veins on it, and you can _see_ the six-pack." She gushed.

"Can I bring my friend?" I asked Bailey over their conversation. "We've wanted to go for ages." I remembered the plans we'd made were cancelled because of Jack, but oddly I felt like I had needed them cancelled, I was dealing with too much at the time. Now I was dealing with barely anything, so I had all the time in the world.

"Go ahead." Bailey smiled at me. "Milton, what matches are on tonight?" He asked him.

"You know, I really don't feel comfortable with watching-"

"Milton!" Bailey and I yelled at him. His eyes widened and he jumped.

"Okay, okay! I'll check." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and tapped several times on the screen. "The first fight's Cranium Cruncher versus Bone Basher." Milton said.

"Oh Carlos loves him." I smiled. "Who's your guys' favourites?" I asked.

"Skull Smasher." Kylie said, taking a brief pause from her figurine talk with Eddie. "Now she's someone you don't mess around with." Her eyes held a hint of admiration.

"Bone Basher." Bailey said.

"Atomic Abs." Was Eddie's answer.

"Moondust." Mika said. "She's the lightweight champion, and she has great hair." I chuckled at her. I found it strange that we were all supernatural creatures, much stronger, faster and smarter than these fighters, yet we still idolised them. It was crazy.

"MMA fights are barbaric." Milton shuddered, and several of us frowned at him. "I'll just bring a book."

"Nerd." Bailey muttered.

"Not nerd." Milton objected, holding up his index finger. "Pacifist." He corrected.

"Well that's a big fat lie." Kylie poked him in the shoulder, and I had to agree with her. How could someone be a supernatural creature and be a pacifist? It was like being a vampire with no fangs. "You're a _werewolf_, and you've ripped slayers apart before." Kylie told him, and I was thoroughly doubting he _was_ a pacifist, he either didn't want to come to the fight, or he was squeamish.

"Exactly, _werewolf_." Milton said. "So really I can't be..." I walked off to the hallway to phone Carlos before I was dragged into one of Milton's tangents and scientific explanations.

I scrolled through my contacts, pressing the green button when I found it. I held the phone to my ear, and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey stranger." He greeted me, and I felt a little guilty for not speaking to him for a while, but it couldn't be helped. "How was the dentists?" He teased me.

"Ha-ha." I laughed dryly. "Hey, a bunch of my friends and I are going to Toxic Wasteland, do you wanna come?" I asked.

"Finally!" His tone was nothing if not exasperated, and I couldn't help but laugh. "I thought you'd never ask." I could hear the smile in his voice. "Wait, what friends?" He asked.

"Some of Jack's friends." I told him.

"Is he coming too?" Carlos asked.

"No, he's um-" I swallowed as my throat went dry. "Away on a family trip for a few weeks."

"Oh." He was disappointed to say the least. "So I'll meet you guys there?" He recovered and was back to his usually bubbly tone.

"Sure." I smiled. "Bye." I pulled the phone away from my ear, and hung up. I felt something similar to a large weight being lifted off my chest. Was it my attempt to actually have fun since I had been turned?

I walked back into the kitchen and saw Bailey. "Carlos is in guys-" I stopped short, and in my tracks as I saw Kylie wrestling Milton. One of her arms was across his stomach, and her other hand was squeezing down on his shoulder. "_What's_ Kylie doing to Milton?" I asked in surprise.

"It's called the Vulcan Death-Grip." She said, squeezing slightly harder, making Milton whimper and twitch. Whatever that was, I was sure she wasn't doing it right. "We're taking Milton there unconscious so he'll have to watch the fights instead of reading." She grinned devilishly at me.

"Kylie, I've told you a billion times..." Bailey walked over to them, and then he grinned as well. "More pressure on the tender part." He gently squeezed Kylie's hand, digging his nail into a tender, fleshy part of Milton's shoulder, and his eyes rolled. He slumped against Kylie's arms and went limp.

"I'll try and remember that." She smiled, heaving Milton's body up like it was nothing. "So who's this friend of yours?" She asked me.

"Carlos." I replied. "He's been my best friend since we were eight, I've kind of been neglecting him lately, since..." My voice trailed off, we all knew the obvious, and quite frankly I was getting tired of saying it.

"Yeah, it's difficult to keep friends when you have to keep secrets." Bailey sympathised with me, and I smiled lightly at him. "Did Carlos know Jack?" He asked.

My light smile spread into a huge grin. "He was like a rabid paparazzi man!" I chuckled. "He wouldn't stop asking questions, it was kind of funny actually." For me to watch though, Jack had looked about ready to rip his head off a few times.

"What did Jack do?" Mika asked in amazement.

"Answered them." I said.

"He's lucky, normally he would have crushed your friend like a bug." Bailey said, gaining a nod from Eddie.

"I'm glad he didn't." I shook my head. "So are we going?" I asked. "Carlos said he'll meet us there."

"I'll drive." Bailey pulled some keys out of his pocket, and twirled them on his index finger. I was instantly reminded of Jack compelling the driver of that car so he could take me to see my Mum.

"Shotgun!" All the wolves, except Bailey, yelled loudly. Then then began shoving each other out the door, with it being trickier for Kylie, seeing as she was carrying Milton on her shoulders. Bailey and I just chuckled at each other, and made our way to the car out the back door.

The drive there was officially the craziest drive I've ever been on. Mika had slyly followed me and Bailey out the back door and gotten into the front seat before everyone else caught on. Kylie was sat in the middle, next to me, with Milton laying over both of us, and Eddie was sat next to her while Bailey was driving.

"Here we are." Bailey said as we pulled to a stop. "Toxic Wasteland." He announced, taking the key out of the ignition and getting out of the car. Mika, Eddie and I followed, while Kylie laid Milton across the seats, getting out herself. Her nose crinkled and she nearly gagged.

"Smells gross..." She coughed, and I had to agree with her. It smelt like an old landfill sight, so it amazed me how the place could be so popular.

"Well yeah, Kylie." Bailey rolled his eyes. "It's called _Toxic Wasteland_. Did you think it was gonna smell like roses and Pandora perfume?" He chuckled.

"No." Kylie shook her head. "I just thought it would at least have air fresheners or something." She screwed her face up. "People actually _eat _here!" She said, exasperated.

"Yeah, alright." Bailey chuckled again. "Can you wake Milton up?" He asked.

"Why me?" Kylie folded her arms.

"Because you dropped him." Bailey countered, and Kylie scowled at him. She reached inside the car, and began furiously shaking Milton. His eyes fluttered groggily, and I saw his leg twitch. At least he wasn't dead.

"Wha..." He sat up slowly, looking around, confused. "What happened...?" He asked groggily, wiping his eyes. "Kylie?" He asked, his eyes slowly rounding on her. "You Vulcan Death-Gripped me, didn't you?" He growled.

"Bailey helped." Kylie grinned impishly.

"Kylie." Milton's voice touched on whining.

"What?" She folded her arms. "There's no point coming here if you're gonna bring a _book_. You're supposed to come here to a, get sweat on by the fighters, and b, eat really crappy overpriced food while we're watching two guys made out of muscle pound the snot out of each other."

"Oh fine." Milton gave over, and then a cheeky smile paved his face. "You are a girl, right?" He asked. Bailey and I looked at each other, he had crossed a line there.

"That's it!" Kylie shot through the open car door, and landed on Milton, grabbing his arms. He managed to throw her off, and scrambled to the other end of the car, throwing the door open. He clawed his way to the roof, and leapt off, landing on his feet. Kylie, who was still in the car, shot out from the side she'd gone in, and tackled Milton to the ground.

"Guys, enough!" Bailey reached between them and tried to sound authoritative, but I could tell he was on the verge of laughing, Mika and Eddie already were. "We're in public." He hissed, yanking them up by their collars. _Yeah, Milton's a pacifist my butt. _I thought, taking in Kylie's ruffled hair and clothes.

"Sorry." They apologised sheepishly.

"Hey, Jerry!" I turned at the sound of someone calling my name, and I saw Carlos getting out of his Mum's car. I smiled and beckoned him over. It felt good to see him, it felt like it had been forever.

"Hey, sorry there was traffic." Carlos was panting slightly as he ran up to us. "So, who are you friends?" He asked.

"I'm Bailey." He reached forwards and shook his hand, making Carlos smile. "This is Kylie." Bailey walked behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, she waved at him. "Mika." Bailey pointed to her, and she walked over to shake Carlos' hand. "And Eddie and Milton." Bailey gestured to the two of them, who waved at him.

"Nice to meet you, Carlos." Kylie smiled at him. "If Milton starts whining, ignore the screaming that'll follow." Carlos laughed at her, and I felt like saying that she wasn't joking, but the words died on my tongue.

"Let's go and get seats before we have to stand at the back." Mika suggested, Bailey nodded and led the way. Inside, was the main building, with a separate counter next to the entrance with food lining the shelves, and some little figurines of the fighters. Carlos and I walked into the room where the ring was - it was surprisingly empty, but I guessed more people would come - while the others stayed to buy food.

"So, _stranger_." Carlos poked at my arm as we sat down. "What have you been up to?" He asked.

"I've been busy." I said, keeping my answer vague. Being busy was the understatement of the 21st century.

"With Jack?" Carlos' smirk wasn't lost on me, but Jack really wasn't something I wanted to talk about right now, not even if I had to lie about him to make everything seem normal, like he hadn't walked out on me and we hadn't almost destroyed a hospital.

"Stop it..."

"Oh, I knew it." His eyes widened and his smirk became triumphant. My stomach went into knots just looking at him.

"What?" I asked nonchalantly.

"You and Jack-"

"Knock it off." I cut him off in a soft manner.

"Why don't you ever let me finish a sentence?" He whined.

"Because half the time you're saying something incredibly stupid." I countered, and he laughed at me. It was a good sound to hear, someone laughing, it almost drove Jack's angry snarls from my head.

"But that's how we work." Carlos told me, shifting around to face me. "One of us is stupid while the other's smart, and I've had my fair share of smart days mister." He stuck his tongue out at me, and I stuck mine out.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" I asked him with mock offence.

"No." Carlos shook his head, and then grinned slyly. "More like silly, childish, funny-"

"Okay, I get it." I gently rubbed a hand over his mouth. I turned my attention back to the ring, which was now starting to gain an audience. "So, who are you rooting for?" I asked.

"Bone Basher." Carlos rolled his eyes at me. "Obviously." He chuckled.

"But, I'd pay good money to see a Skull Smasher versus Atomic Abs." Carlos' voice dripped with longing. "She wouldn't go down easy." He said.

"Dude, are you kidding?" My mouth nearly dropped open in surprise, and I felt like everything was back to how it used to be between us. "She's like a muscley pole, he's a _truck_." I said.

"More like tank." Carlos agreed.

I was about to say something to him, but I saw Kylie dragging Milton towards us. He was fighting to go the other way, but Kylie had a strong hand on his bony elbow, and was easily overpowering him. Carlos and I just burst out laughing as his pathetic attempts to run away were foiled again and again.

"Milton, come _on_!" Kylie tugged him one final time, and had him sailing through the air, and he landed in the chair. She ran over to him and held him down before he could get up. "Jerry, tie him down will you? Help a girl out?" She asked, and I smiled at her.

"Alright!" Milton yelled, throwing her hands off with surprising force. "I'll watch, but don't say I didn't warn you if I throw up.

"You're sitting next to Bailey." Kylie yanked Milton up from his seat, and took it, depositing him into the one across from her, leaving an empty seat next to me for Bailey to sit on.

"Lovely." Bailey's grimace wasn't lost on us as he walked over to us, with Mika behind him. She took the empty seat next to Carlos. "Leave me with the baby-sitting job." He grumbled, handing Kylie a burger.

"Well you are the pa-" She paused momentarily and I saw Milton elbow her sharply in the gut. I knew she was about to say "pack leader", but luckily Milton caught on. "_Perfect_, leader." She corrected herself, looking nervous, but Carlos wouldn't have caught on to her slip-up if it hit him in the face.

Bailey turned to me before he went to sit down, and discreetly handed me something. I closed my fingers around it, and I shivered as I felt a metal flask. "Here, I filled it before I left." He told me, able to speak at his normal volume because of the babble from the other spectators as they began to fill the arena.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

"You'll be fine." He said reassuringly, laying a hand on my leg. I felt comforted by the small gesture, I knew they weren't _going_ to let anything happen, but I just hoped they'd be able to stop me if something did. "We're here, and a closely compacted crowd makes it easier." I raised my eyebrow at him. "Sounds bizarre, I know, but Jack told me it works."

"Do you think he'll come back?" I asked, trying to keep the worry out of my voice. Even if he didn't come back in the next few weeks, or even a year, I had all the time in the world to hunt him down and apologise. And I would do it, I'd do anything to get him back.

"Of course I do." Bailey smiled at me, although I could see he doubted himself. "If I know him at all, and I do, I can safely say it's unlike him to just take off without a warning."

"You didn't see his face..." I said quietly. Bailey was about to say something else, but a wild cheer blasted through the arena, and my eardrums. I turned towards the ring, and I saw the referee climbing into the ring, pushing up the ropes. He pulled a large microphone down from the ceiling, and held it close to his mouth.

"Ladies and gentleman!" His voice was projected all around the arena. "Welcome to the first round of Toxic Wasteland's very own MMA fight-fest!" The crowd cheered loudly, and I took note that Kylie and Mika seemed to be the only girls there.

"Starting out in the ring we have Cranium Cruncher-" The crowd cheered again, while some booed and jeered as he came out from his entrance, throwing his hands up in the air before he climbed into the ring. "-Versus Bone Basher!" The referee yelled, pumping his hands up in the air as Bone Basher made himself known. He was the more modest of the two, but it was clear who was the fan favourite. "It's gonna be an awesome fight people, you can bet on it!" The referee smiled, and the crowd - including us - cheered again.

"Round 1." The referee announced, and the babble quieted down. "Contestants, shake hands." Bone Basher and Cranium Cruncher walked towards each other, and slapped their hands against each other's bulging forearms. They stood apart, and squared up. Cranium Cruncher was growling, clearly trying to intimidate Bone Basher, but he was not fazed one bit, some people from the crowd even booed at him. "Now... _fight!_"

Cranium Cruncher was off like a rocket, roaring and raising his fists in the air. The crowd "_oohhhed_" as Bone Basher ducked, letting Cranium Cruncher's hands bounce onto the ropes, and spun out of the way, smashing a hard side-kick into his pelvis.

He stumbled slightly, and swung his fist behind him, Bone Basher leaned backwards, narrowly missing having his head taken off. He grabbed the hand as it was on its way back to Cranium Cruncher, and began pulling him around, releasing him when he had built up enough momentum, letting him sail into the ropes.

He hit into them like a drunken man, and he leapt for Bone Basher again, but the slightly smaller man evaded him once more, side-stepping him before reaching out an arm to clothes line him with, throwing him to the ground. Bone Basher fell, letting his full weight streamline towards Cranium Cruncher, and there was a hard _thump_ as he managed to roll out of the way and Bone Basher took a severe knock-back.

The crowd began getting tense - I could _hear_ several people chewing their nails and muttering - as Cranium Cruncher gained the upper hand. He kicked Bone Basher in the ribs, tossing him over onto his back. He gripped his opponent by the collar, and began raining punches down on his face. Bone Basher took every single one of them, cleverly grabbing the last one, and using Cranium Cruncher's weight against him, flipped him over.

The two got back up, squaring up to each other. I could tell Bone Basher was going to win this round, as he wasn't being over-confident or cocky, and was picking his shots rather than going for blind rage. The rest of the crowd seemed to be in agreement. Cranium Cruncher threw a punch towards Bone Basher's head, and Bone Basher grabbed it hard, with fast reflexes, pulling him forward slightly to push on the back of his head.

Bone Basher twisted with it, and flipped Cranium Cruncher over with ease, rousing the crowd once more. He landed painfully, holding his leg, and Bone Basher grabbed one of his arms, locking it cleverly between his legs in an unescapable hold. Cranium Cruncher was struggling, smacking weak punches with his free arm against Bone Basher's legs in order to free himself, but he couldn't do it.

The crowd went absolutely wild as Cranium Cruncher begrudgingly tapped out, slamming his hand against the mat. Kylie and Mika stood up like a few others, cheering and wolf-whistling. Bone Basher released Cranium Cruncher, and he gave him a look that could have killed him, before he stomped out of the ring and out of the arena, getting several boo's from the crowd - and a fair few from me and Carlos - I could never understand why people hated him so much.

The referee climbed back into the ring, grabbing the microphone and one of Bone Basher's arms, lifting it up in the air. "Bone Basher wins with a painful looking tap out on Cranium Cruncher!" He yelled and his other words were drowned out by the crowd, but I heard every single one, and I couldn't help but laugh. "That'll be a constant repeat on the televisions at home, folks!"

"Yes, he did it!" Carlos cheered, smiling widely. We threw our arms around each other, and I almost stopped dead. His blood was pounding in my ears over the yells of the crowd, and I was struggling with keeping my fangs at bay. This was my _best friend_, but fate had already sought out my little sister, and I knew I could easily end up doing it again.

Carlos released me, and I took a deep breath. I turned towards Bailey, using his body as a barricade from everyone's eyes, and quickly unscrewed my flask, gulping a large mouthful down.

Some of the edge was taken off, but it didn't stop me from feeling angry, I couldn't even go out with some friends without feeling like I wanted to attack them. But in a wierd way, I felt like things were going to get better, even though Jack was gone. Bailey wasn't going anywhere, Carlos _certainly_ wouldn't be going anyway, and Macy was almost out of hospital. Things _were _going to get better.

Not much, but a little.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) Alright how was that? Did it suck? I'm pretty sure you'll tell me anyway. Also, if the fighter's names sound ridiculously stupid, they're **_**supposed**_** to be ridiculously stupid. XD Jack may have gone, but it's not gonna be all doom and gloom with Jerry depressed and mopey.**

**See you soon guys, remember to review, and I'm sorry that I took so long.**


End file.
